A Gift And A Curse
by Soulstealer8
Summary: Summary inside. Yeah I changed the title. Still same old What's Under the surface. Just to let you know, the other three genres of this story are friendship and a little bit of angst and drama. Also someone gets de-age. Heh, Heh. rated T An SS8 story R&R
1. Chapter 1 Spelling Boys

A/N: Hey I'm back! I don't know where I got this idea from. Probably Justice League episode Kids' Stuff. This'll be an ongoing story, not a 1-shot. And,Yes my fellow authors. I'm new, and I already decided to go this far. Yeah that's right guys! I've DE-AGED, Batman/Bruce Wayne during a justice league mission! Muahahaha! (I'm not the first, there's a Justice League episode that's done that. And a story done by Maka108)

Disclaimer: ME, NO OWN SHOW! If I did. Well, there'd be a twenty-foot roll of paper-towels filled with episode ideas and I would be currently sharing them with the writers and producers.

**Summary: It was just one simple mission! Nothing was supposed to happen! Okay, maybe not simple. And no not the JLA's, black ops secrete covert team, but to a specific member of the justice league himself. Now Bruce and the league have to go through looking for a cure to this de-aged spell done by Morgan La Fay's son, while at the same time keeping this secrete away from the YJ team, and especially Robin. Like it isn't hard enough trying to keep this secrete from his brilliant thirteen year old partner and his suspicious teammates, but also finding out how different Ro- Richard feels when Bruce is away. Bruce has been noticing how down Dick's been feeling, but hasn't gotten around to noticing or doing anything about it. Like searching for a cure wasn't hard enough, thanks to Batman's stubborn attitude he's enrolled himself into Richard's school to figure out the problem. Leading to delaying the Justice League's search for a cure. **

(Dang! That was one heck of a summary. I feel like I just told the whole story. Don't worry guys there's still waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more to go. Enjoy and R&R)

**A Gift And A Curse**

Batman! Watch out!" Superman shouted over the roaring of the blasts being aimed at the league.

"I see it Superman!" Batman called while flipping over to the left to dodge a perfectly aimed bolt shot right at him.

"What do you think these weird magic bolt things do to you if you get hit?" Flash asked speeding away from several aimed bolts shooting at him.

"You wanna find out Flash! Stand still and wait to get hit!" Green Lantern shouted.

"Yeesh! Touchy. Just asking a question." Flash said, while quickly missing another bolt, by moving four quick steps to the left.

"Well, Flash! Now really isn't the time to be asking questions." Hawkgirl replied.

"Mind if I ask one? I wanna know how she got so powerful." Wonder Woman said, blocking several small blasts away with her bracelets.

"She's using… Batman!" Martian Man-hunter yelled. Batman was getting too close to where the power source of the extra magic was coming from. Morgan jerked her masked face over to Batman.

"Don't You dare!" Morgan shouted jerking her arm towards Batman and trapping him in chains. Batman fell to the ground struggling to escape the chains.

"Don't even try Batman. I've enhanced those chains with magic. You can't break free so easily.

"Batman!" Flash, Superman, and Wonder Woman shouted as they ran to his help.

"I've had enough!" Morgan grunted shooting her hands up in the air with fidgetting fingers sending magical waves into the air, disappearing along with Batman.

"Where'd they go!" Flash asked. Martian Manhunter's eyes glowed yellow tracking them. They haven't gone far. Batman says she's taken him to an abandoned castle in northern England."

"North England here we come then!" Flash said racing ahead with everyone else following them.

**XXX**

"Look my son." Morgan said walking u to Mordred, who was currently preoccupied with a video game.

"What is it mother. I was this close to beating my high score." Mordred complained.

"Your mother has found you someone to practice your sorcery with." Mordred looked up and down at the floating chained Batman. Then glared.

"But mother!" Mordred all but whined like the spoiled little brat he is. "I wanted the really strong one. He won't last long, like all the other practice targets you gave me."

"Appreciate the complement." Batman muttered sarcastically.

"Well he was the only one I managed to get my hands on. So you either make do with him, or continue your training with those lifeless dolls you hate so much." Morgan said dropping the floating Batman to the ground with her mind. Batman let out a small grunt once colliding with the marble floor.

"Morgan! I'm not some child's play thing. You tell me where your hiding the Stone of Fate.**[1]**" Morgan tilted her head as if smirking. Then turned away leaving Mordred with Batman.

"Have fun my son." Morgan said walking out of the room. Mordred humped with annoyance while folding his arms together stubbornly. He turned his head to Batman.

"Now to make use of you." Batman glared.

**XXX**

This the castle?" Hawk Woman asked.

"Yes." J'onn said.

"Can you locate Batman and the Stone of Fate?" Superman asked getting ready to get inside.

"Yes. The Stone of Fate is with Morgan in one of the towers and Batman is…"

"Batman's what J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He's locked in the dungeon with Mordred."

"Dungeon huh? Looks like Morgan finally decided to give her little brat a timeout." Flash said.

"No, Flash. It's worse than that. He's being used as target practice for Mordred."

"Well let's not stand here like boring sticks in the mud, let's get in there and save him!" Green Lantern said.

"Right. Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Flash. You guys go save Bats. J'onn, GL. You come with me to return the Stone of Fate." Superman said. "Go!"

**XXX**

Mordred tried one more spell on Batman and missed terribly. Batman had to shrink down the urge to say 'Fail'. Robin and the other kids are starting to rub off on him. Mordred let out a loud angry and annoyed grunt.

"Why is it that I keep missing! What did mother forget to teach me!" Mordred glared at his palms, which were shaking with rage.

"Typical kids. Always blaming their parents for everything.**[2]**" Batman said. Who was now once again floating in mid air. With a beat up wall behind him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mordred said turning to him glaring.

"I happen to work with kids. I think I understand what you're angry about. You think your mother is supposed to teach you everything just because she's your mother. But parents also want their kids to rely on instinct**[3]**. Your mother can't spoil you forever."

"And how would you know anything about parenting. I doubt you have kids of your own." Mordred said.

"_Clearly you haven't met Robin_." Batman thought. Mordred looked down at his spell book. And smirked.

"Now this looks like an intriguing spell." Mordred turned to Batman. Smirk still displayed on his face. "You might find this one familiar but with my lack of strength and power I don't believe it'll work the same way." Batman's masked covered eyes widened realizing which spell he was talking about.

"Mordred. Don't!" Batman snarled.

"Too late!" Mordred said raising his hands in the air and bringing them back down in front of him aimed at Batman.

"_**Alugoo, segaref, hebloff, tenabli, akuta**_!" Mordred chanted. A yellow light started forming in his hands and shot at Batman.

A/N: Well that's my stop for today. If you guys want more. Please review. If you have nothing nice to say don't review.

**[1] **The Stone of Fate isn't real. I just had to make something up. So in a way, the stone of fate is my one-time OC.

**[2]** That's how my whiney wart of a little brother is.

**[3] **That's how my parents are treating me, and frankly, it gets annoying without parental/emotional support.

Well, R&R.

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_

(UNTIL NEXT TIME!)


	2. Chapter 2 Mini Bats

A/N: **J** Whoa! Cool! I made a smiley face without even trying! I was just gonna make it look like the other one at the end. Heh. Great now I forgot how to make it. I felt like updating again. The five reviews I got made me feel special! _**(:**_

_**Thank*you to:**_

RobinIsAwesome

SuperninjaX

BetYouCan'tFindMe

You'llNeverKnowWhoIAm

_And_

Lmb111514

Thank you all for those reviews and Happy Holidays to you guys as well.

Thought=_italics._

Dis- **Wait. **Am I supposed to put a disclaimer in every chapter? Whatever. But I will have you know that I didn't own the spell at the end of chap.1. I actually had to watch the episode, listen to Morgan's words carefully, and write them down as accurately as I could.

(It's currently night time and the GL here is John Stewart if someone wanted to know. And be warned, I suck at fight scenes)

**R&R:**

**Chapter 2: Mini-Bats**

"Hey! Bat's! Where are ya?" Flash called from the staircase leading to the dungeon. Mordred let out a loud grunt.

"I don't want these guys here!" Mordred whined. Batman's eyes snapped open.

"I heard something." Said Wonder Woman. All three of them raced down the staircase. They found Mordred standing, behind him a large beat up wall, and a long black cape with a lump underneath him.

"You little brat. What did you do?" Flash asked.

"Oh. You know, a spell." Mordred said with a smug smile on his face. Wonder Woman flew up to him glaring right down at him.

"What? Spell?" She snarled. Mordred found himself trembling.

"I'm not afraid of you!" He said stubbornly. Wonder Woman sighed.

"_How are we supposed to fight a child_?" She wondered.

"Calm down Wonder Woman. Maybe Batman is just unconscious, He would probably crack a joke to the Joker than die at the hands of a child. Sorcerer or not." Hawk Girl said. Mordred frowned.

"Are we just going to stand here all day and talk or do you want to fight!" All three glared. Mordred brought his hands up in front of him and released several spell bolts. Flash dodged them immediately, Hawk Girl sucked several into her mace, and Wonder Woman blocked the others aimed at both her and Flash with her bracelets. Mordred quickly built a force field in front of the uncooncious Batman Wonder Woman ran over and snatched Mordred by the back collar of his shirt. She looked at the force field now currently blocking their way towards Batman and back at Mordred.

"Mordred, we could let you off easily if you hand over Batman and get your mother to give us the Stone of Fate." Mordred glared.

"And why should I!" Mordred all but shouted. Wonder Woman glared at him heavily.

**XXXX**

"Leave now!" Morgan said aiming another spell at GL, Superman, and J'onn. All three jumped away. The blast made all the antiques behind them shatter..

"The Stone of Fate is around her neck." J'onn said.

"Yeah, hanging from a thin wire." Superman said. "If I use my heat vision on the wire to break it I could burn right through her. J'onn can you bend and break that wire with your mind?"

"Afraid not Superman. The wire is enhanced with magic. It won't let me control it. Green Lantern. Can you use your power ring to slice the wire around her neck?" J'onn said.

Morgan threw another bolt at him. GL jumped and used his ring to rap a green field around her. Morgan struggled and used her spell bolts to blast free.

"Yeah, if she's not moving." GL said.

"I will not let you get near this stone." Morgan snarled. J'onn tried entering her mind to manipulate her. Morgan felt the psychic tension in her mind from J'onn and shot him out of her mind. J'onn was sent flying and crashed near the window of the tower. She raise one hand up and started up another spell bolt. Her hand began to glow yellow. Superman quickly blasted her away with heat vision. She landed in front of a wall.

"J'onn!" Superman called. J'onn stood back up and bent down several near by metal antiques into two circles. Each wrapped over her wrists.J'onn pulled both metal wrapped wrists together telekinetically. Superman's heat vision meldted them together and froze her hands.

"GL, now. Before she wakes up." Green Lantern nodded and made a knife from his ring and cut the wire. J'onn quickly caught the stone with his mind and brought it over to his hand.

"Come on. Let's call Etrigan to take her away." Superman said.

"Hey. Shouldn't Flash and the girls have Batman with them by now?" GL asked. They quickly called in Etrigan to take Morgan away and raced down into the dungeon. Once reaching the bottom of the dungeon. They found Mordred tied and struggling in Wonder Woman's lasso and Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, and Flash all trying to break through the force field.

"Is Batman trapped behind there?" Superman asked.

"Yes!" Mordred shouted.

"_Forgot the lasso makes you tell the truth._" Superman thought. Etrigan appeared in the dungeon.

"Where is Mordred?"

"Over here!" Mordred shouted reluctantly.

"What's happening?" He asked. Before anyone else got the chance to answer Mordred spoke up.

"I trapped Batman in a force field. These guys want me to let him out, but I don't want to."

"I'll take Mordred and break the spell." Etrigan said picking up Mordred over his shoulder placed his hand out and destroyed the force field. The lasso slid off Mordred and Etrigan and Mordred vanished. The justice leaguers all ran up to Batman.

When Batman awoke he found himself under a large black blanket. The last thing he remembers was, probably being struck by lightning? And wait, blankets aren't made out of Kevlar and memory cloth. (I'm pretty sure that's what Batman's cape's made out of.) The leaguers came up to the lump under the cape. It started fidgeting. Wonder Woman let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Batman?" Superman said a little confused. He reached down grabbing the cape. He lifted it up and underneath it was probably the most shocking thing they've seen.

**XXXX**

Robin walked down a hall of Mt. Justice, currently clad in his civilian guise and sunglasses. He couldn't help but wonder when Batman might come back. He's always so positive about Batman going on missions and wishing him good luck. Unfortunately tonight Batman had gone up to the watchtower and was hauled into a last minute mission. Robin doesn't even know where the heck Batman was at, or even, how long he might be gone. There was once a mission where Batman had been gone, probably more than three weeks. Robin remembers this morning when he left to school. In four weeks school starts winter vacation. Dick wasn't really keen on going to school this morning, and wasn't really happy knowing Bruce would be up in the watch tower all day. He wishes he could tell Bruce what's going on in school, but right now would rather keep it to himself. Also Robin had just found out about the mission when Alfred told him after getting home. Robin stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets letting out a small sigh.

"_First the messed up day at school, Bruce's mission, what's next, him not coming home for Christmas; possibly again? Gah! I hope I didn't jinx that._"Dick thought. "_Pfft! What do you even get the guy who can buy everything for Christmas? What's one thing Bruce doesn't own._" Robin thought for several moments. "_I got it! He doesn't own a yo-yo! *mental __**face palm!**__* A yo-yo? That's the best I can do? Stupid Rob!_" Robin shook his head trying to shake off any negative ideas about school and Bruce not returning and every stupid gift idea. He needs something to get his mind off things. Robin walked into the living room. Where the team was currently watching a horror movie. Everyone was trembling fearfully. Well almost everyone. Rob smirked as he saw KF trembling the most violently. And thankfully, he just so happened to be the one holding the huge container of popcorn. Robin's amused smirk turned into a mischievous smirk as he crept up quietly behind the couch as quiet as his ninja skills would let him so he won't be detected by Conner. Robin's smirk turned into an evil grin as he raised his hand up trying hard not to snicker and,

"HA!" Robin slammed his hand on Wally's shoulder while at the same time yelling in his ear. Wally all but screamed and threw the bowl of popcorn behind him in the air and speeding away from the couch almost taking Robin's arm with him. Everyone else (except Conner and Kaldur cause they're too cool) screamed and yelled after hearing Wally scream. Their screaming was cut off by uncontrollable cackles and laughs by a certain boy wonder.

"Rob! That so wasn't funny!" Artemis said. Robin continued to laugh.

"Rob. come on!" Wally said and looking down at the floor behind the couche covered in dumped popcorn.

"I was eating those!" Wally yelled angrily. Robin continued to laugh, all of his troubles seemingly forgotten. Robin shook his head shaking off some popcorn that landed on his hair. After several more seconds of cackles Robin finished brushing himself off of popcorn.

"Sorry KF, but I couldn't have missed that chance." Robin said. Robin folded his arms over himself smirking.

"Your cleaning this up Rob." Conner said in his usual monotone.

**XXXX**

Under the cape the Justice League members found a very small person around Robin's height and age. They only noticed that after the little person in there through a batterang and several punches at Superman. Superman dodged every one of them and grabbed the small boy by the arm to stop him. Batman's head looked up and noticed Superman. Superman was at a loss for words.

"Superman, let go of me!" Batman shouted tugging at his arm. Superman let go of his arm before he could break it. Batman's voice wasn't deep as a thirty-two year old man's voice should be, it was almost like Robin's voice, only a little deeper. Every leaguer currently in the dungeon looked at, what appears to be Batman. Batman looked around.

"What's everyone staring at?"

_**Watch Tower:**_

Batman looked at himself in a mirror up in the Watch Tower. He wasn't ten or eight or however old he was last time this spell was cast on him. But in fact fourteen years old again. Now he knew what Mordred meant when he said 'it might not work the same way'. Wonder Woman appeared in his room door.

"Bruce. We need a blood sample." Bruce sighed putting his mask back on and going with Wonder Woman. Everything but the cape was shrunk down to his size.

Batman sat down on a med table while HawkGirl poked a needle in his arm. The blood sample was extracted and ready for analyzing. After several minuets Batman rested his head in his hands bored. Superman was in the room with him.

"So how old do you think you are?" Superman asked.

"Fourteen." Bruce answered bluntly.

"Are you sure you're not Dick's age?" Clark asked.

"Pretty sure. I remember the way I looked when I was fourteen. This is the age I am." Bruce answered.

"How could you…?

"I just know okay." Bruce said. Clark was slightly taken aback with Bruce snapping at him. He must be really angry about this.

"Are you going to tell Dick or Alfred?" Superman asked. Bruce was silent for several moments thinking.

"Alfred, probably. Dick, absolutely not."

"Why not Dick?" Clark asked.

"I just can't have him know." Bruce said. J'onn, Diana, HawkGirl, and Flash all reentered the med-bay.

"Well?" Bruce asked looking at them. Diana, HawkGirl, and Flash all looked at one another.

"It's not going to ware off on it's own." Said J'onn.

"Then?" Bruce asked.

"We have to look for a cure for it." Flash said. "Zatara said he would help but needs a special plant from a long distant forest."

"Which one?" Bruce asked.

"We don't know yet?" HawkGirl said.

"Zatara said it gives off magical vibes. He's offered to help us look for it, along with Etrigan." J'onn said.

"But it could take weeks." John said.

"Weeks?" Bruce said, a little shocked.

"_Dick. Christmas. I promised him this year…_"

"I am sorry Bruce." J'onn said reading his mind. Batman turned to him glaring.

"But that's how long it could take." J'onn finished.

"What was Bruce thinking about?" Diana asked.

"That's personal." Bruce said before Diana could get an answer.

"We should leave you to think about this." J'onn said. Everyone left the room, along with Superman. In the privacy of the room Bruce allowed himself to pull off his mask and put his face in his palms.

"_What am I going to do?_"

A/N:

Well that's all for tonight. My last day before winter break is tomorrow (Dec. 22-SUCKS RIGHT!) and I've gotta get some sleep. Sorry if this chapter was strange. My brother was playing a video game (Red Dead Redemption) and if it gets interesting I start getting off course and start thinking like the characters in the game which effects my writing.

(Tell me if you guys think I should change the name of this story)

Hope you all enjoyed!

R&R

_**Sincerely, **_

_***SS8***_


	3. Chapter 3 Hunch and Punch

A/N: ! Got me my very own laptop for Christmas! Now I can type in my own relaxation of my room, not bother my older brother for his laptop, or my parents with theirs. That's where most of my other uploads came from. So in order to celebrate I decided to update another piece of the story. Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year!

Dis-**Wait! **No one's answered my question from the last chapter. Do I have to put a disclaimer for every chapter? Guys I was serious. Well everyone knows I don't own it, cause if I did, my clothes would be custom made, and not from dd's Discounts.

Thoughts= _Itailics_

Texts= _**Bold and italics**_

Chapter 3 Hunch and Punch

Bruce awoke to the sound of his communicator.

"Huh?" Bruce was slightly taken aback from the sound of his voice, till he remembered he was in the body of a 14 year old. Bruce quickly picked up his comm. And was about to answer and realized Dick was the one calling. How is he supposed to talk to him when he sounds like a teenager?

"Batman? Or Bruce? You there?" Dick's voice was heard from the earpiece. Bruce quickly grabbed his cellphone and texted Dick.

Bruce: _**"Comm. is disabled. What is it?"**_

Dick: _**"What happened to the comm.?"**_

Bruce: _**"Never mind it."**_

Dick: _**"Just**_ _**wanted to ask when you were coming back. Soon. Right?"**_

Bruce frowned. He couldn't tell Dick he'd be gone for three weeks through text. He especially couldn't tell him he was de-aged a year older than him either.

Dick: _**"Bruce?"**_ Bruce took a deep breath and wrote down what he decided to tell him.

Bruce: _**"Dick. I'm going to be gone a little while longer. Something came up and I can't get out of it." **_

**...**

Dick waited on the other side after receiving the last text. He sat cross legged on the bed of his room in Mt. Justice. He looked down at the text as if the last few words could magically change to _"In a couple hours," _but they didn't. A small frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. His brows furrowed and if you could see his eyes behind his sunglasses, you'd a mixture of hurt, anger, disappointment, and sorrow.

Dick: _**"How much is, 'a little while longer'?"**_

On the other side Bruce sighed.

Bruce: _**"I'm sure it'll be before Christmas. Don't worry." **_Dick's furrowed brows turned into an angry glare.

"_Bruce shouldn't keep promises he can't keep_." Dick thought, anger written all over his face.

Dick: _**"Fine. Good luck Batman." **_Dick sent the last text and put his phone away. He got up and left his room.

…

Bruce sighed. He knew Dick was upset. Telling him the whole thing would probably make him hysterical. Angry for Bruce not being able to come, sad for that same reason, shocked finding out what happened, and probably laughing as crazy as Joker finding out that his mentor had been de-aged into a teenager by a little spoiled kid.

The league members who knew of his predicament managed to get him some appropriate clothes to wear. Bruce got off his bed changing out of the sweats he had to sleep in and into a dark grey shirt, black leather jacket, dark grey jeans and into some shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, shaking his head to face the floor. This was unacceptable. He can't be a child. He has to be grown man again, to be the savior of Gotham, feared by all mentor to Robin the Boy Wonder. Also to be the prince of Gotham, Owner of the Wayne Enterprises Empire, guardian to, Dick Grayson, and so much more. Bruce looked at the mirror again. In a strange Bruce couldn't help but feel he looked similar to Dick. He was at least three or four inches taller than him, wasn't as scrawny, but had more muscle, his forehead is slightly shown more due to his black hair being shorter, and instead of it hanging all over his forehead it was flat and spiked slightly above his forehead. Bruce's head is more bigger than Dick's though due to having a bigger chin. The two had the same skin color, similar head shape, similar eyes. Bruce blinked and shook his head. Dick's eyes are dark blue, Bruce's eyes are more lighter. Bruce faced down at the floor.

"Those eyes belonged to his true father." He murmured. There was a knock on his door.

"Bats. You up? Coast is clear." Superman's voice was heard from the other side. Bruce walked over to it and opened the door.

"I'm up." Bruce said bluntly. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses (one of Dick's old pairs) and walked out with Superman.

"You look broodier than normal. Other than being de-aged, what's wrong?" Superman asked. Bruce was half willing to tell Clark but decided against it. He's Batman. He doesn't need to vocally talk about his problems. Besides, Superman wouldn't understand the feeling of letting child you care about and looks up to you down.

…

The league members who knew of Bruce's current condition, and the two other league members (Zatarra and Etrigan) all boarded one of the league's jets and took off. Hawk Girl and Flash co piloted the jet, Superman, J'onn, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman all decided keep watch of the digital map if it shows any magic waves, while Zatara and Etrigan searched through spell books for the ingredients for the cure. Since J'onn and Superman are both second in command they felt that Bruce was too young to take part in tracking the plant so Bruce was assigned mobile monitor duty in the jet, much to a very enraged Bruce. Just in case any villains decide to break out of prison or start causing trouble. Now he knew how the sidekicks felt like. That just put Bruce more into Shame. Bruce was even more enraged with knowing he can't threaten them, considering he hasn't the strength or the deep voice to terrify his teammates. But he can get them back after he's turned back to normal. They hadn't thought of that.

"Hey what's this?" Wonder Woman asked pointing at a blinking blue dot on the screen.

"It looks like one of those magic waves Zatara mentioned earlier." Superman said. Zatara walked over upon hearing the conversation.

"Let me see here." Zatara said. "It could be the plant we need. But the readings aren't precise. I can't tell. We'll have to get over there and check."

"HawkGirl Flash, make a turn to the east. We think we found what we were looking for." Superman said.

"Right." Hawk Girl said as her and Flash made a spiking turn towards east started to fly faster. Hawkgirl and Flash were about to ask how far, until Bruce said, "Everyone. Gorilla Grodd just broke out of prison again. He was sighted on the docks of Central City."

"What! KidFlash and I just put away Grodd last month!" Flash said clearly annoyed. Wonder Woman looked over at the men around her.

"What do we do? Ignore Grodd to go check out a hunch? Or stop him?" Bruce folded his arms together.

"Let's get Grodd." He said.

"You sure?" Superman asked. Bruce nodded.

"Etrigan and I will go check out the sign. Unless you all need our help defeating Grodd." Zatara said.

"No Zatara. Thank you. You and Etrigan go and make sure that hunch is what we need. The rest of us will go and defeat Grodd." Superman said. He looked over at Bruce.. then back at Zatara and Etrigan. "You two should take Bruce with you. Just in…"

"No!" Bruce snarled. "I'm staying here."

"But…" Bruce's face turned over to Superman and gave him a soul piercing glare. The glare itself said, "_If you start treating me like a child, when I'm changed back, kryptonite's going to end up everywhere you go."_

"Alright. Zatara, Etrigan go." Superman said. The two nodded and disappeared. "HawkGirl Flash, take us to Central." The two copilots made another spking turn making their way to Central City. Once they landed Grodd had already started reaking havoc. Everyone in the jet jumped out and as Bruce almost made his way out Suprtman grabbed him from the back of his jacket. Superman shook his head.

"Clark!" Bruce snarled.

"Stay here." Superman said trying to sound forceful. "You know you can't be out here with the way you look." Bruce new he was right but tried hard to deny it. Then came up with a brilliant idea his childish mind offered him.

"If I listen to every word you say from now on until I'm changed back. You start giving Superboy a chance."

"What?" Superman said.

"You heard right." Bruce said.

"Superman! What are you waiting for!" GL called trying to contain Grodd with the help of his power ring but the field was destroyed. Bruce folded his arms glaring up at Superman.

"Everything I say?" Superman asked.

"Anything reasonable." Bruce said. Superman took a moment to think about it. After the moment Superman sighed. He and the league may never get an obedient Bruce again.

"I'll take it to consideration, but you better stay here." Superman said more demanding and left. Once Superman was gone fighting he walked over to the digital map where blue dot's signal was coming from. The blue dot was starting to fade. This wasn't good. Bruce quickly grabbed his comm. and contacted Zatara and Etrigan.

"Zatara! Etrigan!" Bruce shouted. Bruce got nothing but Static. Bruce let out an annoyed growl. And looked out to see how the fight was going. Wonder Woman had been punched square in the jaw and sent flying back into a building.

"Diana!" Bruce nearly shouted. He quickly made his way to the door of the jet. He was about to unlatch it but Superman had opened it.

"Get out of here!" Superman all but shouted. Bruce ran out wanting to make his way over to Diana but instead was carried off away from the jet as a huge laser collided with the jet and destroying hlf of it.

"Where'd that come from?" Bruce asked in his usual blunt voice, but still surprised just the same.

"Grodd was at the docks picking up a laser. It's small but it works good."

"Where's Diana?" Bruce asked.

"She's fine but you need to get out of here." Superman said. He put Bruce down and made his way back to the battle. Bruce nearly followed after him, then remembered he couldn't. Bruce grunted very annoyed of the whole de-aged thing. His hands curled into fists and h ran off to the ally of a nearby building. There he found a pipe just strong enough to hold his weight, Superman never said he couldn't help in secrete. He grabbed his comm. trying to call Zatara and Etrigan again. Unfortunately, more static. Bruce quickly climbed up the pipe of the tall building. He slipped several times for not wearing gloves but kept going. Once he made it to the top he his behind a brick chimney. He saw Superman, Gl, and HawkGirl all get shot away from the laser. Flash had been running back and forth throwing punches at Grodd till he ended up being smacked to the side. HawkGirl managed to whack him in the back of his head with her mace. J'onn used his powers to lift him up off the ground and have GL wrap another force field around him. But Grodd needed to be weakened in order for the force field to work successfully on hoim. Bruce pulled out his utility the same way Robin did the day they fought off Mr. Twister and grabbed a batterang from within one of the compartments. He stayed as unnoticed behind the chimney with his back against it and his head turned towards Grodd. He raised the batterang and flung it directly at Grodd. The baterang exploded causing Grodd to knockout.

GL quickly wrapped a force field around him and he J'onn, and Flash escorted him to prison. When Wonder Woman, HawkGirl, and Superman all joined up they looked around for Bruce.

Bruce made his way to the pipe and slid down it.

"Bruce!" Wonder Woman called when she noticed him. All three flew over to him.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Wonder Woman.

"And thanks for the help over there." Superman said.

"We should call Zatara and Etrigan just to check if they found the plant yet." Hawk Girl said.

"Already tried. Too much static in the way." Bruce said.

"Then we'll try to reach them back up in the Watchtower." Superman said. He turned to Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl.

"You two head back up to the Watchtower and try to contact Zatara and Etrigan. We'll meet you two back up there later." Superman said. The two nodded, and left.

"Superman I need you to take me to Gotham." Bruce said. "There are a few things I need to pick up." Rather than questioning it Superman obliged. There's no questioning the Batman, you don't get answers. (Unless someone he's close to is being tortured to the verge of death)

…

Superman and Bruce landed in a dead end ally.

"Where are we?" Superman asked. Bruce walked over to the dead end placed his hand on one of the corners and the dead end wall opened.

"Home away from home." Bruce answered. They both walked in as the wall behind them closed and Superman found Bruce already printing out several sheets of paper from one of the computers inside.

"Before I went to sleep last night I did some more tests on my blood sample. So I figured that maybe this data on the spell cast on me could help with the cure." Bruce said.

"Smart move." Superman said looking around. "You said you didn't have a second batcave."

"No I said Robin's never going to get his own cave. I never mentioned I had a second one. Besides I only use this one for emergencies."

"Makes sense." Superman said. Then his ear twitched.

"I hear someone." Superman said.

"So?" Bruce said organizing the rest of the things.

"Sounds like Dick." Superman said. Bruce finished his organizing and stiffened. He knew Dick is probably still upset. He saw it through the texts.

"How far is he?" Bruce asked.

"Not far." Superman said. Bruce grabbed a business bag, similar to a schoolbag, threw the strap over his head, and over his shoulder, and shortened the strap for the bag to reach his hip and walked towards the wall. Superman used his X-Ray vision to make sure the coast was clear. Superman nodded and Bruce opened the wall. The wall now closed behind them while they were outside.

"Let's move fast so that Dick doesn't see us. Well especially you." Bruce said. They walked swiftly down the ally until Superman stopped.

"Dick's already too close. I have to make sure he doesn't see me.." Superman flew back and landed behind a large metal crate. Bruce started to feel his 'sixth' sense going off. Dick was getting closer. But with more people?

"_Dick doesn't have many friends. Did he make new ones at school_?" Bruce thought. Bruce's head poked out of the ally slightly enough so that Dick wouldn't notice him. Superman's super hearing kicked in again. This wasn't going to be good. He poked his head away from where the crate was. He and Bruce can just fly out of here right now easily. But Dick would still see and it wouldn't be right. Bruce turned to him glaring. The glare told him, '_Don't do anything under any circumstance_." Bruce saw Dick clad I school uniform walking down across the street with three other boys. But something didn't look right. They looked like they were making fun of Dick.

…

"Hey Dicky." One of the boys around Dick said. "How'd you get to be the most miserable boys from a circus family and then become the ward of Gotham's Prince in just two days? You must of set a record for becoming rich so fast." Dick held a tighter grip on the straps of his backpack.

"The money's not mine so technically I'm not rich." Dick said.

"Then why bother going to the fancy school?" another one of the boys asked.

"Wasn't my decision." Dick said through clutched teeth. If Batman hadn't taught him how to restrain himself and most of his emotions those three jerks would already be on their way to separate hospitals. Ones that specialize in the specific injury Dick would give each of them.

"Aww. Are we making the little circus freak angry?" the third boy asked. "Guys. How about we pound the anger out of him?" One of the boys said. He grabbed Dick from the side as one of the boys through a punch to his face and was shoved to the ice cold sidewalk.

…

Bruce saw Dick get punched and shoved into the sidewalk. You could hear the impact the fist made withDick's face from where Bruce was standing. Bruce's teeth clutched immediately and his hands balled into fists and knuckles turning white, all with rage.

Dick saw it coming. Bruce knows he did. That was the slowest push and punch he's ever gotten. And now he just needs to act like it hurt. Acting or not Bruce hates that sight. Superman came up behind Bruce.

"You can go stop them." Superman said. His words fell on deaf ears. Bruce was already to angry to hear him. The boys all crouched down throwing punches at Dick's fallen form. Bruce and Clark can hear the grunts coming from Dick from where they're standing.

Dick received a heavy blow to the face, causing him to grunt and hiss. One of the boys stood up and started kicking Dick in the back. The other two were now kicking him in the stomach. Dick was now shouting and yelling. This was really hurting him. The boys were wearing heavy expensive shoes, hopefully not steel toed and dick never wears his suit underneath so he didn't have the protective gear he needed. His utility belt was inside his jacket and couldn't reach it, but unfortunately still wouldn't be able to use it anyway. Superman was half tempted to let heat vision come out of his eyes. Bruce was 99.9989% tempted to order Clark to do it. Until that one final blow to Dick's face with one of the boys shoes Bruce lost it.

"HEY!" Bruce all but shouted at the boys. Bruce signaled Superman to back away that this was now his fight. Superman flew behind the building, hoping Bruce wouldn't beat the living daylights out of those boys with a stick. And Bruce new that he shouldn't beat up children either.

The three boys stopped what they were doing after they heard the shout. Dick looked up from his now bleeding nose and bruised lip and cheek, and saw a boy wearing a leather jacket, a schoolbag, and carrying a couple of newly picked up rocks. But the boy looked oddly familiar.

"What do you want?" One of the boys asked.

"Leave that boy alone!" Bruce yelled. One of the boys started chuckling, which lead to the other two boys to start chuckling too.

"Ha!" One of the boys laughed. "You're gonna stick up for the Wayne charity case? By all means, but you won't end up in the papers for it." Bruce started glaring at the boys which caused their laughing to slow and stop. Glare still intact Bruce snarled.

"You have three seconds to get away from him." The boys raised their eyebrows, surprised at how angry Bruce got. Bruce started taking several steps closer.

"One." He said. Another step.

"Two." A second step. The boys actually started to look afraid and started taking a few baby steps back. It wasn't till one of the boys' feet accidently kicked one of Dick's already bruised ankle from a previous mission Dick let out a small yell.

"THREE!" Bruce roared. The final step. He grabbed the rocks and started throwing them at the heads of the boys. They all started to yell and run for it. Bruce ended up running out of rocks and started grabbing the snow that he didn't even realize was there earlier. He made several heavy snow balls and threw them all at the boys, Batman style. Bruce was just about to charge at the defenseless boys when he heard a whistle coming from behind the building. Superman. He'd have to thank Clark later for stopping him from attacking those boys Batman style. Bruce wasn't even throwing anything at then anymore and they were still running and screaming. Bruce was breathing heavily. He had no idea he was feeling that much rage.

"Hey." Bruce heard a strangled voice. Bruce's eyes widened. Dick! Bruce looked down at his somewhat injured 'son'. Bruce was at a somewhat loss for words. He feels like he's barely just meeting Dick, but in an alternate way. Dick realized the guy standing over him doesn't have anything planned to say.

"Thanks." Dick said, cringing a bit at the pain. It was then Bruce mentally face-palmed himself, Dick's injured! Bruce knelt down beside him trying to lift him up. Bruce had to fight the urge to pick up Dick and hold him close. He wasn't the Bruce Dick knows.

"Uhh… no problem," Bruce answered. He helped Dick sit up, put his arm under his and lifted him up.

"Need help walking?" Bruce asked a little more casually.

"No thanks. My legs aren't that bad." Dick said letting go of Bruce and clutching his stomach,

"But your stomach is." Bruce said.

"I'll be fine." Dick said.

"You don't look very good. How about I take you home? Just in case those guys come back" Bruce said absentmindedly. Dick smiled.

"After that aster show you just made. I doubt they'll come back." Dick joked. Bruce found himself smiling and confused.

"Aster?" He asked.

"Uhh. Yeah. To me it means the opposite of disaster. Like, 'like, and '**dis**like'. You just remove the prefix in disaster." Dick explained. Bruce smirked.

"Makes sense."

"Oh! Hey! What's your name?" Dick said in realization. Bruce's smile fell, and his eyes widened. (**Whoops**) He did not think that part through.

"Uhh… M - Mathew." Bruce said. "Uhm, Mathew, Malone." Dick looked at him funny.

"Alright?" Dick said confusedly. "Nice to meet ya' Matt." Dick said extending his hand. Bruce looked at it and shook it.

" You too Dick." Bruce said.

"How do you…?"

"Everyone knows who you are." Bruce said. Dick looked at him then down at the bag.

"What you got in there?" Dick asked.

"Paper." Bruce said bluntly. Dick looked at him strange. No one talks that blunt except Bruce and Conner. It started snowing.

"It's getting cold out. Let's head back to my place. My butler Alfred can make us some hot chocolate. He'd be happy to know you saved me." Dick said in a friendly and welcoming voice. Bruce smiled. Looks like Alfred's going to end up finding out anyway. But has to make sure Dick doesn't. Bruce's phone started ringing.

Clark: _**"Bruce! What are you thinking?" **_

"Who's calling you?" Dick asked.

"My cousin." Bruce answered. He picked up his phone and texted back.

Bruce: _**"Give me some time. Don't really think I can get out of this. Let me make a plan."**_

Clark: _**"We'll still need you in the Watchtower tonight with your data. This could delay us finding the cure." **_Bruce glared at the phone.

Bruce: _**"Keep your tights on BoyScout! And give me time! Let me make a plan, and I'll meet you at the Watchtower."**_

Clark: _**"A plan of what? Didn't you remember our deal?"**_

Bruce: _**"Getting out of this situation. And don't take this out on Superboy." **_At that Bruce, now Matt shut his phone off and started walking alongside Dick.

"So are you a new student at Gotham Academy?" Dick asked.

"_Those kids bullying, Dick. There could be more_," Bruce thought. Then smirked, "new student? _That doesn't sound like a bad idea._"

A/N: Wooo! Done! Feels like I wrote three chapters. I know not a lot of Bruce Dick father/son fluff, and the last three chapters were mainly Clark and Bruce friendship. But this long ***8*** (tee hee) paged chapter is my Christmas gift to my wonderful reviewers. It looks like a lot but I also write non fanfiction stories. All made up from scratch and they have way longer chapters than this. Merry Christmas to you all! And to all a good night! Happy New Year to everyone in the next few days.

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_

(UNTIL NEXT TIME) 


	4. Chapter 4 Home For A Little While

Chapter 4: Home for a little while

As Dick and his new "friend" 'Matt', started walking from the sidewalk where Dick had just been bullied by three morons "Mathew" took the liberty of keeping an eye out for Dick.

"Here, take this." Bruce said handing Dick a handkerchief. "Use it to clean up your face." Dick politely grabbed the handkerchief and used it.

"Thanks. But by the time Alfred sees my face he's gonna have the first aid kit that could fit an ambulance out." Dick joked. Bruce smirked at the thought of the first aid kit Alfred uses to clean their wounds after a night of battle.

"Sounds, like your butler's really protective of you." Bruce said. Dick chuckled.

"Yeah, he's like the grandfather I never had." Bruce smiled, then his eyes widened in shock.

"_I never knew Dick feels that way…_"

"You know when you think about it, I'm really not that famous." Dick said. "I mean most people don't read, or can forget what they see in the newspapers so not many people would know who I am, and you'd pretty much have to research Bruce Wayne's ward just to know my name."

"Really?" Bruce said, not at all surprised but made it seem like it. "I recognized you more as the Flying Grayson. I was a really huge fan. Really sorry about that day." Bruce saw Dick slightly cringe at the memory of his parents. Bruce felt bad, then saw Dick smile at him.

"Hmm. Nice to finally be recognized by my family name and not as the Wayne "ward/charity case". Bruce slightly smiled then it fell.

"You're not a charity case. If you were Bruce Wayne would've given up on you years ago." Bruce said.

"Then, what am I?" Dick asked. Bruce was momentarily taken aback by Dick's question. Robin is his partner in justice, that's unquestionable. But Bruce hadn't really been able to call Dick his 'son'. Despite his heart's protests, Bruce can't just decide that Dick's his son and expect Dick to be okay with it. He'd feel like he was trying to replace the boy's parents. But he did in fact care for him, Bruce couldn't deny that to himself.

"I think that's up to you." Bruce said. Dick was silent for a moment as they continued walking down the snowy streets.

"Did you just move here to Gotham?" Dick asked.

"Huh? Yeah. My parents are… doctors. And they get transferred a lot so I probably won't be staying here long." Bruce lied, though not entirely.

"Guess that means you won't be going to Gotham Academy." Dick said. Bruce looked down, then smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. My parents always want me to go to prestigious schools to get a good education, and to have a social life. So I'd probably end up going to Gotham Academy."

"Your parents are going to pay five-thousand dollars just for you to enroll in a prestigious school for what, a couple months?" Dick asked. Bruce looked down not wanting to disappoint Dick further than he already has earlier. He just hopes he doesn't get too close to Matt.

"A couple weeks, if my parents get lucky." Bruce said.

"Why?" Dick asked.

"My parents got a little freaked out about the freakshows that live in Gotham. They wanted to leave the minute they came." Bruce lied again.

"Can't blame them for that." Dick said. "A couple weeks, is around the same time Bruce gets back from Europe."

"Europe?" Bruce asked confused.

"Uhh, yeah. Bruce is on a business trip there. He says he'll comeback before Christmas." Dick said. Bruce heard Dick's falter. He lied. It wasn't a bad one either.

"Sometimes he doesn't make it back though." Dick said looking down. Bruce felt guilt strike a plight in him. He hates seeing Dick sad.

"_First the school bullies, the mission that screwed everything up, what's next_, _disappointing Dick again? I hope I didn't jinx that_." Bruce thought. Dick and Bruce turned to a corner that lead to a small neighborhood.

"You always walk this way from school?" Bruce asked wanting to make more conversation, for once in his life, unable to stand the silence.

"Wayne Manor isn't far. Come on." Dick said. Dick started running, as though challenging Bruce to race with him. Childish act but Bruce went along with it. Bruce had a small grin creeping onto his face till Dick ended up stopping to catch his breath and hold his face. Bruce's smile fell and ran up to Dick.

"You okay?" Bruce asked showing concern.

"Yeah," Dick answered, voice slightly muffled from his hands covering his face. "Everything just started hurting again."

"Come on. Let's get you to your place." Bruce said.

"We're already here." Dick said. Bruce's eyes widened. He never knew he could take this route to get back home. Dick and Bruce kept walking till they entered a familiar looking street.

"Here we are." Dick said pushing a button on the side of a large gate with a golden "W" on it.

"Wayne, Residence. May I ask who's there?" Alfred asked through the intercom of the gate.

"It's me Alfred. I brought a friend over. Can you open the gate please?" Dick asked.

"Very well sir." Alfred said. The gates started opening automatically.

"Sir? What are you in your thirties?" Bruce joked much to his own surprise. Dick laughed.

"Nah. Bruce is in his thirties. Alfred just says 'sir' because… you know I never really knew way Alfred calls me 'sir'. Butler thing, I guess."

As Bruce and Dick started to get closer Bruce noticed how big Wayne Manor looked from his short angle. He hasn't seen the manor look so big since he was a kid. Bruce didn't even notice his head leaning more back as he took a good look at his house.

"Big house huh?" Dick asked, knocking Bruce out of his amazement. "Yeah, I had that same expression when I first saw this place. Lean your head back any further and you'll end up falling backwards." Bruce smirked.

"This house has sheltered six generations of Bruce's family. It's amazing how historic almost every fiber of this house is." Dick said. Bruce smiled, wondering if this is how Dick talks about him behind his back. Dick pulled out the key and the sound of the gates closing was heard behind them. Dick unlocked the door and the two entered.

"Alfred!" Dick called. Alfred started entering the room. Bruce hung his head low to try and cover up his face as much as possible. If Alfred recognized him his secrete will be revealed.

"I'm right here Master Dick. Goodness sir, what happened to you?" Alfred came up to him checking his face. His nose was still slightly bleeding. His bottom lip was a little swollen, no doubt that's going to leave a bruise there. And his right cheek bone already had a bruise on it.

"Nothing, Alfred. Can you go get a first aid kit?" Dick asked. "Right away sir." Alfred said running back to wear he came from. Alfred came back and started cleaning up Dick's wounds, completely ignoring Bruce while he was at it. Bruce was very thankful for that.

Once Alfred was done he told Dick to head upstairs to change out of his dirty uniform.

"Oh. Alfred. Before I head up, this is my new friend, Mathew Malone." Dick said holding his arm out towards Bruce who's head was still hung low. "He kind of helped me out today Alfred. He stopped the guys who were trying to beat me up."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Malone." Alfred said extending his hand for "Matt" to shake. Bruce took the hand a little hesitantly and shook Alfred's hand. His head slowly made it's way up and Alfred noticed those familiar light blue eyes, and that familiar fourteen year old face that owned them.

"My, God!" Alfred whispered in shock.

"You okay Alfred?" Dick asked, completely confused and oblivious to the situation. Alfred let go of "Matt's" hand and looked at Dick.

"Y- yes sir. Richard head on up and change." Alfred said.

"Kay. Be right back Matt." Dick said heading upstairs. "Alfred. Can you make some hot chocolate?" Dick asked.

"Of course sir." Alfred said.

"Thanks!" As soon as Dick was completely out of earshot and hearing range Alfred turned to "Matt".

"Uhm. So Master Richard, says you helped him today?" Alfred said a little confused, hesitant, and by all means shocked.

"Save it Alfred. It's me Bruce." Bruce said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, my goodness. Master Bruce. What happened to you? And why did you tell Richard your name is Mathew Malone?" Alfred asked. "Why not tell him what happened and who you really are? And… who in the world was trying to beat Master Richard?"

"Long story Alfred." Bruce said. Bruce and Alfred sat down on the couch and Bruce explained everything from the spell from the mission, to where he found Dick getting beat up by those boys from his school. Even the part wear Bruce completely scares off those boys.

"Aren't you going to tell Master Dick?" Alfred asked. Bruce shook his head.

"I'm worried he might get hysterical." Bruce said. Before Alfred had the chance to reply Dick came running downstairs in different clothes. Alfred left to go prepare the hot chocolate Dick asked for.

"Hey, Matt." Dick said. "What was Alfred telling you just now?"

"Uhh… he was just thanking me for helping you today." Bruce said with a smile on his face. Though, he still finds it awkward to talk to Dick as if he just met him.

Dick smiled back.

"Yep. Sounds just like Alfred to do that." Dick said. "Hey lets go play some video games. I have the whole trilogies of Battlefield and Modern War Fare complete with two headsets." Bruce smiled. He remembers getting Dick those video games for the Xbox 360 for Christmas. Some even before they came out. The two headsets were a gift unless Dick ever invited friends over to play. But Bruce has played at least once or twice with Dick and was fairly good at the games.

"Sure Bruce answered, grabbing his bag and following Dick upstairs to his room.

"If you weren't coming from any particular school around the neighborhood where we met, what's with the bag?" Dick asked. Bruce looked at the bag that was still swung over his head and shoulder.

"My cousin wanted me to pick up a few papers up for him." Bruce said. Lying to Dick was starting to come out a little more naturally, but he still wasn't liking it. Dick seemed to have understood but didn't press any further. They continued going upstairs till they reached Dick's room. Dick set up the game and handed Bruce one of the headsets. Bruce took it and put it on. Dick grabbed his and did the same. The game started and the two began playing. Dick's GamerTag is "Nightwing1995". He wondered why he called himself that but never really questioned it. once they began playing the online version of the game Wally's GamerTag appeared on the screen "SpeedForce1959".

"Hey cool. Wally's online." Dick said. Bruce tried hard not to let out an annoyed breath. The last thing he wanted to do is play the video game with both of those boys. He's just glad he doesn't have to tell anyone about this. Dick and Wally talked throughout most of the game while Bruce remained silent. He only talked to point something out and blew up one of the enemy tanks coming towards them.

"Hey dude, who was that?" Wally asked through the headphones.

"Just a friend I invited over." Dick said.

The two or three played a while longer until Alfred came in with the hot chocolate. Bruce's mind screamed, "_FINALLY!_" as he removed the headset and Dick turned off the game to turn on the tv.

"Later Wally," Dick said then turning towards Alfred, thanking him as he received the hot beverage. Alfred left taking one more glance at the fourteen year old Bruce still surprised by all this and the two were left watching Dick's rented movie, "Abduction". He didn't even know why he allowed Dick to rent this movie. He gets enough action every night being Robin. Maybe he gets inspired to do the stunts he sees in movies to reenact them while crime fighting. He's noticed Dick copy several moves from the "Mission Impossible" movies. But usually Dick has his own moves he came up with.

As soon as the movie ended he got a text.

Clark: _**"Bruce. We need you up at the WatchTower now."**_

"Your cousin again?" Dick asked. Bruce nodded.

Bruce: _**"Why? Got the cure?"**_

Clark: _**"No. we can't locate Etrigan or Zatara. We're worried that they've gone missing. And can't find where the blue wave was located this morning."**_

Bruce: _**"On my way." **_Bruce turned to Dick.

"I have to get going. Something came up with my cousin and he needs my help rght now." Bruce said.

"No problem Matt. I'll see you at Gotham Academy. You know if you go there." Dick said. The two went down to the entrance.

"Thanks for helping me out today. I owe ya." Dick said.

"Don't mention it." Bruce said.

"Alfred could drive you if you want." Dick said.

"No thanks. I'd be more easier without my parents or cousin see me come out of some random car. Later, Dick."

"See ya Matt!" Dick called as Bruce went running out of the entrance, Dick quickly left the doorway to open the gates but as soon as he looked out the window "Matt" had already gone out the gates before Dick even got the chance to open them.

"So he's athletic. That's perfectly normal." Dick said to himself a little confused at how high "Matt" managed to quickly jump or climb the high gates.

**XXXX**

Bruce entered the "out of order" phone booth in its usual ally and applied his sunglasses. Thankfully the thing scans your whole biology and not just your current face image.

Bruce was sent up to the Watchtower. When he entered he saw the concerned faces of six leaguers.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

A/N: And Done. I don't know when I might be able to post the next chapter since I might be busy from January to April. _And nooo, om not starting my apprenticeship at the Pentagon to be a secrete agent apart of the Secrete Service. __**)':**_ But please leave a review. They inspire me to write more. I hope you guys like the new title. I felt like it suited the story more. If you see any mistakes It's because I didn't have any time to edit it. Happy NEW YEARS EVERYONE!


	5. Chapter 5 Fear For Fathers

A/N: Yay update! Just to let you guys know I am a Chalant pairing person. I always thought Robin wouldn't like anyone in this show. Well except for Miss M who he seemed to like at the beginning of the series. But I honestly thought the Chalant pairing was cute, and how Zatanna used Robin's word play. Though, it's better when Robin does it though. This chapter has a some Chalant, a little SuperMartian. Sorry guys I'm still getting used to the Spitfire pairing. I've never really encouraged or Supported Wally West to be with an angry frustrated girl. It just bugs me a lot. Poor Kaldur, no girlfriend. And he's like the nicest guy out of all of them. Review if you like the chapter or if you agree that Kaldur deserves a girlfriend.

Thoughts= _Italics_

**(FBQ): F**lash **B**ack **Q**uote(s). My invention, cool huh? Not really, at least I think I invented it.

Chapter 5: Fear For Fathers

**NEXT DAY **(Saturday)MT. JUSTICE:

The team was currently in Mt. Justice, M'gann and Conner working on a school project. M'gann occasionally resting her head on Conner's shoulder pretending to be tired. Artemis occasionally sending them glares. Wally eating… whatever he could get his hands on from the fridge. Kaldur watching t.v. and Robin sat down on the couch in Mt. Justice. Clad in his civilian guise. He was currently marking off dates in his computer Calendar. First week done yesterday, three weeks left to go till Christmas. He was still unable to figure out what to get Bruce for Christmas. He just hopes Bruce won't get him another videogame store for Christmas. It's not like he asks for them. He's already got a few gifts for his team and friends.

Barbara: A new jacket.

Roy: A survival knife. He did mention he was going camping soon. Though he doesn't think he'll need it. it can be used as a good display in his house though.

Wally: Tickets to next year's food carnival.

Kaldur: Books by famous authors, for him to learn about land culture.

M'gann: Cookbook. (What else should he get her anyways?)

Conner: Football jersey of the Metropolis Sharks.

Artemis: Hairbands to tie up her freakishly long hair, just in case her usual ones rip off during missions.

Zatanna: (Dick smiled at the thought of her present. He had to choose between a mistletoe to lead her under to, or a box of chocolates and flowers. So he chose neither.) Her present. A chocolate rose.

Good enough right? He hoped. He'll save the mistletoe and the other stuff until he actually has the backbone to ask her out on a real date. They're always with the team never alone. Besides judging the way he acted when the team first met her, he really doesn't want to imagine the look Batman would've made. He completely lost his cool.

**(FBQ):**

Miss Martian: "Hi I'm…"

Robin: "ROBIN! I mean, I'm Robin. ( a few Introductions later)"

Kaldur: "Welcome to the cave."

Zatanna: "Uh, thanks."

Robin: "So uh… y-y-y, ya' joing the team?"

(Then Zatara cuts in, and that's all Robin decided to remember.)

Robin had the urge to face palm himself.

"_Worse! Not only did I lose my cool! I stuttered too! Ughh! Smooth Rob! Smooth like playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne!_" All of a sudden he heard the transporter announce Zatanna's arrival.

"_Speak of the angel,_" Robin thought, "_again, coming out a little too Wally._" Robin and the rest of the teammates left their positions to go greet her. When they found her she was already talking to Black Canary and Captain Marvel.(Their den mothers for the week)

"Is Zatanna okay?" Wally asked noticing the look of worry on her face.

"Something sounds wrong." Conner said. They all walked up to the three of them. Zatanna and the two heroes didn't seem to acknowledge them though.

"Yesterday he just said he was going off on some league business and that he'd be back by yesterday night."

"I'm sure he's fine Zatanna. Maybe he just got delayed on his mission." Black Canary said.

"It's a little worse than that." Zatanna said. "His comm. stopped working like it was disabled. When I tried contacting him all I heard was static." Robin's eyes widened at that.

"_So the comm.'s really did get disabled when Batman told me._" Robin thought. "_But last time I used it I didn't hear any static. It sounded like it was turned on. Just not answering._"

"Zatara's probably just too far where we can't get signals from the comm." Captain Marvel insisted.

"Hey. How long exactly have the comm.'s been disabled?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" Black Canary asked a little confused at the situation.

"Last time I tried contacting Batman he texted me saying his comm. was disabled, but there was no static. It sounded like it was turned on but wasn't answering."

"When was the last time you heard from Batman?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Wednesday morning." Robin answered.

"Right you spent your Thanksgiving holiday with us. Why didn't you tell us the comm. was disabled?" Black Canary asked.

"It didn't seem important at the time. Batman managed to text me." Robin said.

"Robin's right. I didn't seem important at the time. Dad would've told me if the comm.'s were disabled."

"Okay something doesn't smell right around here." Artemis said sounding suspicious .

" Captain Marvel and I are going to track down Zatara's last signal. Robin, you try contacting Batman one more time." Black Canary said. Robin nodded and walked away.

"And us?" M'gann asked.

"Zatanna's going to come with us to locate Zatara. The rest of you are going to contact your mentors and see if you could get a signal on them. If you do ask what's going on and if they've heard from Zattara lately." The team nodded and walked off. Leaving Conner alone.

"Come on Conner. You can help us." Black Canary said leading Conner away.

**XXXX**

When Robin was alone he poked his finger on his earpiece.

"Batman, Batman. It's me Robin. Can you hear me?" When Robin stopped talking he heard the earpiece making a beebing sound saying the comm. was either disconnected or turned off.

"_Why would Batman turn off his comm.?_" Robin wondered.

**XXXX**

Kaldur poked his finger on his earpiece. It got the signal.

"What is it Aqualad?" Aquaman asked through the comm. link.

"I was wondering if you could tell me why two of the league members' comm.'s aren't working." Kaldur asked.

"What do you mean? No one's mentioned that to me?" Aquaman said.

"You mean, no one's told you that we haven't been able to contact Batman or Zatara?" Kaldur said.

There was silence on the other end…

**XXXX**

Once Wally was alone in his room he contacted Flash.

"What is it Wally?" Flash's voice was heard on the other end.

"Great! Got your signal!" Wally said excitedly.

"Why wouldn't you?" Flash asked.

"Well according to Robin and Zatanna they haven't been able to contact Batman or Zatara. Got any clue to why?" Flash was silent on the other end.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally asked.

"Uh… Wally. It's not just Batman and Zatara who you can't contact." Flash said.

"Why what is it?" Wally asked.

"Etrigan's gone missing too." Flash said.

"Wait so are you saying all three of them are missing, you mean like including Batman?" Wally asked. On the other line Flash's eyes widened at his mistake. Batman's not missing, and he doesn't want people to know of his predicament.

"Uncle Barry. Robin and everyone else need to know what's going on."

**XXXX**

****Flash zipped into the monitor room of the watchtower after hanging up on Wally.

"Uhh… hey guys what do we say about where Batman is at?"

"Why? Who wants to know?" GL asked.

"Uhh… I kind of spilled a few of the beans to Wally." Flash said sheepishly.

"You told Wally what happened?" GL asked a little annoyed.

"Just the part about Etrigan and Zatara missing, but now he wants to know if Batman's missing too."

"Okay. It's good you told Wally Etrigan went missing too. Now the cave can help us locate them. But Batman. You should go ask him for an excuse your self." GL said then going back to work on his computer screen. Flash sped away until he got closer to Batman's computer area. He gulped slightly at asking him what he should do.

"What is it Flash?" Batman asked.

"Wow. Even at fourteen your good at that." Flash said trying to lighten the mood.

"Shouldn't you be trying to search for a lead on Zatara and Etrigan with the others?" Batman asked already annoyed with the presence of the speedster.

"Uhh, yeah… the cave called. They wanna know where you are." Flash said.

"Why do they care?" Batman asked.

"About that. I kind of mentioned that both Zatara and Etrigan went missing, now they're probably already starting to search for them. But since they hadn't had any contact with you in a while, now they're wondering if you've gone missing too." Flash stiffened afraid of the Dark Knight's reply. Then he noticed Batman stiffening in anger.

"Just tell them my comm. got damaged in battle." Batman said. But before he could add on to it Bruce's phone started vibrating. Bruce pulled out his phone from his leather Jacket pocket and recognized the texter.

Dick: _**"Bruce! What's happening? R U OK!" **_Bruce's shoulders slumped slowly. He knows this is going to put a real damper on Dick's mood. But he can't have Bruce right now. Bruce is gone, along with Batman's body. All there is now is Matt.

"Instead tell them I'm missing too."

**XXXX**

**Back in the cave:**

"Come on Bats answer back!" Robin whispered holding onto his phone like a vice while glaring down at it.

"Robin." Zatanna said walking into his room.

"What is it?" Robin asked standing up from his position at the edge of his bed.

"We just got word from the league." Zatanna hesitated. "Turns out my dad, Batman, and another leaguer called Etrigan are all missing." Robin's eyes widened his mouth a gap. He then clutched his teeth, turned his head to glare at the wall and before Zatanna knew it he punched the wall leaving quite a dent in it.

"Robin!" Zatanna yelled. She grabbed his wrist. The same arm he used to punch the wall.

"I know you're worried. I'm worried about my dad and Etrigan too. But you don't need to get so frustrated. You know how Batman could be. We'll find him. Along with my dad and Etrigan."Batman let his face fall, almost allowing himself to fall into Zatana's grip.

"Can I ask you something?" Robin asked. Zatanna gave him a firm stare and gave a firm nod.

"Have you ever, been worried about your dad leaving home to go on missions?" Robin asked. Zatana was a little surprised at the question, but nodded anyway.

"All the time, cause it could lead to things like this." Robin's head fell.

"Zatara's your dad right?" Robin asked. Zatanna nodded.

"You can't tell anyone this." Robin said.

"Nothing leaves my ears." Zatanna said.

"Sometimes… Actually all the time. I always saw Batman as my dad. He took me in when I lost everything. So I owe him a lot." Zatana placed her hands on Robin's hand.

"We're gonna find them." She said with a confident smirk. Robin smiled back.

**XXXX**

**Two days later: **

"Bruce! Your insane!" Clark said. They were currently in Clark's apartment in Metropolis.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I need to do this for Dick's sake."

"Here's a thought. You should've told him what we all already know. Your de-aged." Clark said.

"And have Dick get hysterical. I'd rather not." Bruce said.

"I doubt he would." Clark said.

"Kent!" Bruce growled angrily.

"Okay but why me of all people are you asking for help on this because you're the one who understands this more." Clark gave him a face.

"Okay, never mind. Scratch that part off. You don't understand it at all. You don't know what it's like to be a mentor, a…" Bruce trailed off.

"A what?" Clark asked.

"A dad." Bruce said. "Dick may not see it that way, but I do. You don't know what it's like to be a dad. You're here everyday enjoying quiet time when your clone who is biologically your son, is out risking his life for his team, saving your city when you're not here, and him struggling to grow up without a father figure." Clark was momentarily taken aback. He must've been holding all that in when they were at the diner. Then his senses got back to him.

"Let it all out?" Clark asked 

"Just about." Bruce said.

"But that boy has you, Red, Canary…"

"That boy is named Conner Kent." Bruce said. "M'gann gave him his first name. J'onn, the last."

"Why would J'onn do that?" Clark asked.

"You're seriously asking that?" Bruce asked. "Conner my have us, but he doesn't want us for mentors. Not that many of us in the league could teach him how to fly like a Kryptonian, a lot of us can't teach him heat vision, frozen breath, how to control his strength properly when many of us either can't compete with your strength, or are too above it."

"…Is that all?" Clark asked truly asking if Bruce was done.

"All that I can think of at the current moment." Bruce said. "You have your own son to look after too Clark. Right now I have my hands full with Dick. And you did mention once you were upset you could never have your own kids and now that one just popped out of the blue you won't except him. All because of the way he was born and who created him. I adopted Dick, you don't see that bothering me most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Clark asked.

"I hate saying this because of the circumstances that came of it, but Dick is the best and warmest thing that's ever happened in my dark cold life. And you'd understand how that feels if you would just give Conner a chance." Clark sat himself down on his couch.

"Alright. After your cured I'll acknowledge the kid. Scout's honer." Clark said.

"Don't joke about it Clark it's serious.

"I am serious." Clark said.

"Do me a favor and lose the sense of humor." Bruce said

"Do us both a favor and buy one." Clark said.

"So we have a deal? You do this one thing for me, I obey your every '**reasonable**' order, and you start giving Superboy a chance."

"Conner." Clark said.

"What?" Bruce said.

"I thought you said the boy's name was Conner." Clark said. Bruce smirked folding his arms over his chest.

"Great, you passed the first test. You remembered and corrected the boy's name. So do we have a deal yes or no?" Bruce said.

"Deal." Clark said. "But what about Zatara and Etrigan?"

"Already being taken care of. Diana, Hawk Girl, and Black Canary found a lead on them in Mawnan England. We think that's where they might be at still looking for that plant we needed." Bruce said.

"Does Zatanna know?" Clark asked.

"She's already informed but it's just a lead. So we can't be too hopeful." Bruce said.

"And you're mystery on disappearing?" Clark asked.

"I'm still nowhere to be found." Bruce said.

"Alright. But quick question though." Clark said.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"But you have to answer it honestly." Clark said.

"What?" Bruce said getting suspicious and annoyed.

"Why choose me of all people to help you with this little scheam of yours?" Clark asked. Bruce turned away muttering, "Man, this is gonna cost me a lot of my dignity."

"_I'm doing this for Dick. Remember Batman, you lost dignity too when you saved Diana from being a pig._" Bruce thought. Clark smirked in amusement at Bruce's muttering. Obeying Clark was already costing him too much of his dignity, how bad could this one be?

Bruce turned to Clark.

"It's because you're the only person I can trust with these sort of situations. Happy?" Bruce asked.

"Great to finally hear you say it." Clark said. "I'm honored Batman."

"Well don't flatter yourself, and don't get used to it, cause you're not ever hearing it again." Bruce said.

"Alright. Good enough for me. Tomorrow Tuesday morning, we're enrolling you into Gotham Academy." Clark said.

A/N: Done! Woo! I had some time on my hands without my parents badgering me, and I'm still on vacation till the 17th. I'm a little mad that I'm still writing a Christmas Story during January. And we took the tree down early this year so I'm not feeling very Christmasy. So if this starts bugging you guys, I'll take a break from it till next December. I also didn't intend on anything being AUish or OOC or Zatanna getting involved, but you know, one thing led to another and I'm thinking about rating this story into T. I meant to stop at the part with Zatanna and Robin, but you know 1 thing led to another and yeah I named the first chapter it just bugged me that, that chapter didn't have a name. so tell me what you think, and please spread this story around. I want some more reviews, tell your friends about this story, PM people. Just please. It's saddening me that very few people review my stories.

_**Sincerely, **_

_***SS8***_

P.S

This chapter was worth at least two chapters you know since I didn't stop at Robin and Zatanna.

(Wow. My very first P.S, I didn't even know whether to italicize or bold it too.)


	6. Chapter 6 SDE School Day Experience

A/N: **(PSSSSST! Wanna know a secret about my writing? **Well, you can't know yet. If you guys really wanna know what I'm up to with my stories, I'll tell you at the end of this story. It'll surprise a lot of you.) I hope a lot of you were looking forward to this chapter I sure was. I hope you all did what I asked you to do in the last chapter. I wanna read all of your wonderful comments on my stories. Also since this is a Christmas story it's still set in 2011 sorry. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: **SDE** (School Day Experience)

**Tuesday 7:00 AM December 6****th****, 2011(Metropolis) **

*****5 days and two more weeks left till Christmas*

The alarm clock buzzed. Bruce's tired hand slammed it off and he tried going back to sleep until, "Hey Bruce wake up!" Clark called while knocking on Bruce's guestroom door. 'THAT'.

Bruce growled internally to himself while grabbing the sheets and throwing them over his head. Lucky for Clark he heard the angry growl and Bruce throwing the sheets over himself. All without using X-Ray vision. He wondered if this is how Bruce would have acted if Diana, John, himself, and Bruce had stayed kids for days at a time when they were under Morgan's spell.

"Bruce I know your still trying to get back to sleep. Wake up already!" Clark called more forcefully.

"_Did Clark really have to be the only person I trust outside the hero community? Stupid farmboy._" Bruce thought to himself angrily.

Clark opened the door.

"Bruce." he said.

"Bats are nocturnal." Bruce muttered.

"Bruce did you forget our deal?" Clark asked. Bruce's eyes snapped open.

"That's not funny Clark." Bruce said getting out of bed and walking up to his "guardian" for the next however how long Bruce is stuck the way he is. Hopefully less days if they get the cure in time. Or if he manages to stay in the Watch Tower without explaining to others why a child is staying at the Justice League H.Q.

"Hey. This was your idea. I'm only playing my role." Clark said while leaning against the door frame.

"Whatever. Got the uniform?" Bruce asked.

"Which one did you want? Blue or brown?" Clark asked.

"Does it matter?" Bruce asked. Clark handed him the uniform inside a plastic covering.

"Blue it is then." Clark said and left Bruce mouth a gap. Bruce shut his mouth frowning at him, eyes glaring.

"Very funny boyscout." Bruce said turning around slamming the door shut behind him.

Once Bruce was ready it was 7:20 AM. Clark handed him a plate of waffles.

"What's this? Bruce asked.

"It's called food. You eat it for energy. No wonder you decided to go back to school again." Clark said.

"I can't go this whole morning, without you cracking a joke about this can I?" Bruce said.

"Sorry Bruce," Clark said handing him the plate, as Bruce sat down to eat, "but you've had a lot of disguises before in the past. Matches Malone the crime lord of Gotham City, that oldman costume you wore during the Thanagarian Invasion, but a fourteen year old Mathew Malone disguise for Bruce Wayne to watch over his son at his school. Do you even trust him anymore?" Bruce took one last bite of his food used the napkin and turned to Clark.

"Course I trust him. But you saw what happened that day didn't you? He was getting beaten, all because I told him to guard his identity with his life. He could have easily taken down those boys single handedly. But he didn't, all because it would've been suspicious."

"He was raised in a circus as a trapeze artist. It's perfectly normal for him to be above other kids' standards. Just say he decided to keep training what his parents were teaching him and had a right to defend himself." Clark suggested.

"I have thought about that Clark. Bruce said. "Throughout his whole childhood I have. But I realized something. Sometimes Dick is just too energetic when it comes to fighting. I let him act that way because I know he can't cause that much damage on the villains. But ordinary criminals, I have to ask him to hold back. He uses too much force he could break a man's collarbone and lead them into shock. Imagine what he could do to a boy his age." Clark thought about it for a second.

"Guess you've got a point." Clark said. Once Bruce was finished Clark flew Bruce out of Metropolis and into Gotham.

"Okay you and I have everything ready. You sure you're up for this Bruce?" Clark asked once they landed not far from Gotham Academy.

"Positive." Bruce said.

"What if Dick finds out while you're here?" Clark asked.

"Hey, as long as Dick doesn't look at old photo albums while I'm here everything should be alright." Bruce said.

"What happened to positive?" Clark asked.

"I never said I was positive about Dick finding out." Bruce said.

"Do you want him to?" Clark asked.

"No. Absolutely not." Bruce said. The bell rung.

"Later Clark." Bruce said.

"Good luck." Clark said and flew away out of sight. Bruce looked over behind one of the brick walls of the school building. Kids were already entering the building. Bruce took out his schedule looked it over, took a deep breath and sighed. He's doing this for Dick's safety, he has to remember that.

(**BREAK LINE! XXXX **A/N: Should I end the chapter here or do you guys want to keep reading. Your choice. Just stop reading here, and read what's under the break line tomorrow. FUNNY FACT: I didn't even know SDE stood for both **S**taff **D**evelopment for **E**ducators and **S**tate **D**epartment of **E**ducation until I looked it up. Ha ha ha! Great title for this chapter right? I looked it up just in case I wasn't writing something bad. Continue on if you wish.)

As Dick Grayson regretfully entered class he sat himself down in a seat in the edge of the third row.

"_I shouldn't be here. I should be at the mountain helping track down Bats, Zatara, and Etrigan!_" The other students entered, most taking their seats, others sitting on their desktops while talking to friends.

"Morning!" Barbara said as a blonde girl standing next to her said. Dick faked a smile for them.

"Hey Babs. Morning Artemis. What are you guys doing here.

"Stopped by to say hi." Artemis said.

"How ya' feeling?" Barbara asked.

"Better than yesterday." Dick said recalling the scene he made in the school cafeteria when another school bully was offending his relationship with Bruce. He thought he outgrew the nickname "Charity Case" when he aged eleven. But that's not why he made the scene.

(**FlashBack: Monday)**

"Hey Grayson!" The moron called. Dick sighed.

"_Didn't Matt's victims warn him about anything?_" Dick wondered. "What do you want? I was kind of eating." Dick said not in the mood to deal with the moron. He's already in a bad mood enough after what happened that weekend. Dealing with one of the school's biggest jerks wasn't making his mood any better. Dick stood up from the table. The guy grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him away from his seat next to Barbara. All Barbara could do is watch.

"Did you forget? Barbara's my girl. I don't want some thirteen year old freshman getting in the way of that. This is my school Grayson. Or did daddy's money fog up your head in remembering?"

"Shut up Grant. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Dick said. "Plus. If a thirteen year old freshman is threatening your chance with a fourteen year old sophomore which you also happen to b, only your fifteene. Then you must be pretty pathetic." Dick said. Dick heard a few giggles coming from behind him. Grant's brother and sister Joseph and Rose were laughing at Dick's remark. Obviously, thinking that Dick had a very good point.

"That's it!" Grant yelled, getting ready to throw a punch at Dick. Dick immediately dodged it by reflex.

"How'd you do that?" Grant asked.

"Reflex." Dick said. Grant grabbed Dick by the collar of his school uniform and threw him down. Dick was sent sliding several feet from Grant. A lot of students currently in the cafeteria gasped. A lot of whispers were sent out.

"Is he okay?"

"What's up with Grant today?"

"Daddy troubles on both sides obviously."

"Why's he beating on Dick?"

"What's Dick ever done to him?" Dick got up from his spot on the floor.

"Hey Grant!" Barbara called out.

"What is it?" Grant asked turning to her. Barbara was standing up glaring at Grant.

"Leave Dick alone he's wasn't bothering you! Get lost before…" Barbara said.

"Sit down Babs and let me teach the little boy a lesson about messing with another man's girl." Grant interrupted.

Barbara simmered and was about to march up to Grant, obviously about to do something either very violent or… no, that's the only word available at the moment for him. Artemis and Bette quickly got up to sit Barbara back down before she did something stupid.

"It's okay Barbara." Bette said.

"No it's not actually. He's a freak'n little (**SKIP WORD!**)

Artemis wanted nothing more than to teach grant Wilson a lesson for being a jerk to her friend.

Once Dick was back on his feet, Grant came charging at him. Dick hurdled away from Grant's punch. Dick couldn't deny Grant Wilson is a strong kid. His father trained him and both his parents were in the army. Unfortunately Dick can't compare his strength to Grant unless he tests it, which would lead to a disappointed Alfred and a very angry Bruce.

Grant used to be star of the high school, with great grades, body muscle, before Dick started exceling in academics better than Grant. Apparently people like being around the brainiacs in this school, because it showed you come from a powerful family. Dick was the richest, and possibly the smartest boy in school. Barbara told him that Grant was just jealous. Grant grabbed Dick by the shirt collar and brought him up to face him. Dick's feet dangled a few inches off the floor. Unfortunately Grant was taller and a little bigger than Dick. and Dick's a very light weighted kid. He can be easily picked up by anyone bigger than him.

"Listen you little circus freak charity case. I don't care how younger, smarter or better than me you could be. I don't like it when people interfere with things that belong to me. So you better not grow up to be like your rich stupid dad who macs on every girl…"

"Bruce isn't like that!" Dick nearly yelled. Dick squirmed a bit until he managed to drop to the floor.

"And for another thing!" Dick shouted. "I don't care how much you try to act that you're better than me! Cause frankly I don't care. Just leave me alone! I don't need this coming from you!"

Grant stayed silent glaring at him.

"Looks like daddy dearest forgot to teach you some manners. Dad never really liked Mr. Wayne. I hope he gets lost in Europe."

At that Dick nearly roared. Dick was now at full charge at Grant till he was stopped by Artemis.

"Let go Artemis!" Dick shouted.

"Mr. Grayson! Mr. Wilson!" A voice shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to the entrance. The head Master of Gotham Academy was standing at the door way, arms folded and a very angry disappointed expression was displayed on the man's face. He calmly walked up to the three students who were no more than ten seconds ago the center of attention. The head master looked at all three of them.

"Does someone want to explain?" He asked.

"Artemis go." Dick muttered. The head master looked over at Artemis.

"Ms. Crock., anything you'd like to explain?" The head master asked.

"Leave her alone. Artemis had nothing to do with it. she was just trying to stop me from doing something stupid." Dick said. The head master stared sown all three of them.

"Ms. Crock. Return to your lunch. Grayson, Wilson, in my office. Now!" Artemis hesitantly went back to her table taking one last look at Dick and walked away where Bette and Barbara were looking at the head master shocked.

Once Dick and Grant arrived at the office they sat in two seats.

"I didn't ask either of you two to sit." The head master said. Dick and Grant then stood back up pushing the chairs back in the desk. The head master glared down at both of them.

"Would either of you two like to tell me what was going on at the cafeteria today?"

"Well. I was at my table minding my own business…" Grant began until he was cut off by Dick.

:"That's not true. That's what I was doing!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Grayson but I was telling my side of the story." Grant said.

"Yeah telling it from my point of view!"

"Alright the both of you enough!" The head master all but shouted.

"I expected better from two of my top students. Especially you Mr. Grayson. Your always more polite and generous. I never paged you to be a violent type. And as for you Mr. Wilson, Richard here is younger than you are. By all means learn your place!" Grant was staring at the head master wide eyed and almost terrified. Dick couldn't help but smirk in the background. Being younger always had its perks.

"Alright as for punishment. The two of you will be cleaning the cafeteria every day after school till next Wednesday.

"What!" They both shouted.

"He beats me up and I have to get punished too?" Dick asked.

"Grayson I saw you trying to charge at him before Artemis stopped you. You two could both either take turns cleaning the cafeteria alone, or work together each day." The head master said.

"_Alfred's not gonna like this._" Dick thought.

**(End Flash Back)**

"Well, at least Grant's paying for it too. He deserves it." Barbara said.

"Whatever. He's lucky Artemis and the head master got involved before I went all 'circus freak' on him."

"Don't call yourself that Dick." Artemis said.

"Doesn't matter. I just wish he didn't say any of that stuff about Bruce." Dick said.

"What did he say anyways? I barely heard him with everyone whispering in the crowd." Barbara said.

"Can we just drop everything that happened yesterday, please? Dick asked.

"Sure if that's what you want." Artemis said.

"We'll see you later Dick." Barbara said.

"See ya'." Dick mumbled. As soon as Artemis and Barbara left the final bell rung. The teacher, or as they preferred to be called in Gotham Academy, the "Instructor" (some even prefer to be called it with everyone pronouncing the **Or **sound at the end) entered the class room with a very familiar face.

"_**Un**__-believable!_" Dick thought in awe. The female instructor had the young man stand in front of the class. He was wearing the same uniform Dick, and just about every other boy in class were wearing.

"Class. This is Mathew Malone. He'll be joining us here in Gotham Academy for a couple weeks." The instructor said. "Mr. Malone, will you please take a seat up front."

"Sure." "Matt" answered, glancing up at the instructor behind him, trying his best to act like a shy new student.

Bruce walked over to an empty seat behind Dick's in the fourth row.

"Alright Class please start your final exam studying for the rest of the period if you need partners by all means choose them. But stay focused." The instructor said. Several students got up from their seats to choose partners. Dick turned around to face Matt.

"So you decided to show up?" Dick asked.

"More like ended up showing up." Bruce said to Dick.

"Just too bad you had to come during final exams." Dick said.

"No problem. I already took them." Bruce said.

**XXXX**

After first period, Dick asked "Matt" what his next class was. Bruce showed him his schedule.

"Cool. You and I have all the same classes." Dick said. Bruce smirked.

"No kidding?" He asked. The next few classes went by smoothly. So far there was no one bothering Dick most of the day.

Bruce noticed a few of the boys who were beating Dick a few days ago. They all reacted the same way. Shuddering, backing away. Some even saying, 'He's everywhere!' 'He's here!' All Bruce did was lunge rocks and snowballs at them and they already feared him. It must be something he was born with. He always manages to strike fear in people at an instant. It's a gift he sometime wishes Dick could have.

Dick's mood had surprisingly gone better throughout the day. He liked being around Matt. He's not as energetic or exciting, and just plain more fun than Wally to hang out with. But Dick found Matt's presents more comforting, like a big brother, like Bruce. Though Dick couldn't help but feel there was an odd familiarity about Matt. Like he resembled someone he knew, but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

When the final bell before lunch rung, Dick was on his way to show "Matt" where the cafeteria is located until...

"Hey Grayson!" Someone shouted.

"Who was that?" Bruce asked.

"A jerk." Dick said. Bruce turned around and saw a familiar boy.

"_Isn't that Slade Wilson's son?_" Bruce wondered.

"What do you want Grant?" Dick asked turning around to face the fifteen year old. Before either one of them could do anything, I hard punch was flung on Dick's face. Dick was slammed against the lockers and fell to the floor.

"That was for yesterday Grayson." Grant said. He was about to walk over to him until Bruce's arm swung in front of him.

"Didn't my first three victims warn you about me?" Bruce asked. Grant let out a laugh.

"Like I'm afraid of bunch of snowballs and rocks. My dad taught me to fear worse than that. Wayne's little charity case should learn the same thing." Bruce couldn't control himself. His fist somehow connected with Grant's face. Grant was knocked backwards. A lot of gasps and whispers were sent throughout the halls. At that Bruce hadn't realized what he'd done. He quickly ran over to Dick to help him up. One of the instructors came over,

"Mr. Malone. Is this how you're going to act on your first day?" Bruce looked over at the instructor.

"He punched my friend." Bruce said. Bruce couldn't help but feel he was starting to turn into a little kid. He had to get this spell undone before he's completely sucked into the world of adolescents forever.

A/N: And done with this chapter, finally. To anyone who wants more, you have to review for it, also about Clark's question on whether Bruce wanted a brown or a blue uniform, I noticed that Dick has both pairs. In the picture of Dick in the episode "Schooled" he was wearing a brown uniform while holding his trophy, and in the episode "Homefront" Dick was wearing a blue uniform. Sorry if anything was OOC or AUish, but hey give me a break, I don't like using OC's much, and it's called fanfiction for a reason. Also the whole thing about Dick looking up at Bruce as a big brother was a reference to Bob Kane and Bill Finger's original idea for Bruce and Dick's relationship. That they never intended on having them have a father/son relationship. It was always more intended to be a big brother/little brother relationship. Sad to know right? If you guys have any questions on my story I'll be happy to answer them.

**Another Funny Fact:** I didn't even notice I put both Bruce and Dick revealing how they really think of each other as father and son in the same chapter, last chapter, till someone pointed I out ha, ha!

(Untill Next Time!)

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	7. Chapter 7 Leads

A/N: Hey. Sorry it took a while. Had some stuff to do at home. I had to slightly edit and re-read a chapter(s) in order to remember where the heck I was going with my story. Also I hate writing Barbara's name, cause it always comes out as Barabara, and that was an actual typo there. I had to erase the extra "A" on the first one up there too. Well not much else to say other than,

Disclaimer: if I owned the show the new episode would come out right about, tonight!

Thoughts= _Italics_

_**and**_

Enjoy!

Chapter7: Leads

Once lunch ended there were only two classes left. Normally students have six classes but Dick insisted on having seven. The last two classes were Dick's electives; computers and cooking. Bruce wondered why Dick chose cooking when Alfred could teach him at home. Then again his Mt. Everest pile of homework, training, and duties as Robin would keep him away from it. Besides, Dick would obviously rather play video games during his free time than learning how to cook. It was strange for Bruce to know he needed help in that class. Dick seemed to know exactly what to do. How to chop up the onions, tomatoes, and do whatever else they had to do. Unfortunately Bruce was completely lost.

"You've never cooked a day in your life, have you?" Dick asked looking over at Bruce.

"Well, it's not like I've ever needed to learn." Bruce said.

"It could come in handy one day, trust me." Dick said. "But not knowing how to cook could sometimes come in handy in this class too sometimes." Bruce was confused.

"How?" He asked.

"Reasons." Dick said in a mixture of mumbling and muttering.

"Be specific." Bruce said. Dick sighed, then smiled as if having a hilarious, but also worth the embarrassment, memory.

"When I was in seventh grade, I had cooking as an elective. I was paired with a kid who had no idea what he was putting into the soup. He put in licorice, cheddar, and who knew what else, then… something came up and I had to leave early. I pretended to be sick but I've been doing that for so long that the teacher stopped believing me. So when my partner presented our soup he was about to fail us but I told him he can't fail us without tasting it first. So then he had me try it. I knew it was going to taste awful, and I had to get out fast, so I ate it, threw up in front of class and well, was let out early."Bruce smirked, while giving him a confused face. He remembered when Dick was younger, how many times he needed to contact Dick to get out of school for back up.

"What'd you need to leave for?" Bruce asked wondering how well Dick could hide the secrete.

"That's personal." Dick said.

Once school ended Dick mentioned he had detention. Bruce doesn't, he was let off the hook for being new. Despite Grant's protests.

"How long do you have detention for?" Bruce asked, voice a little stern.

"Two hours." Dick answered, with a few grumbles.

"How many days?" Bruce asked voice inching sterner."

"Till next Wednesday." Dick answered.

"For what?" Bruce said trying to sound more surprised than angry. He had to stop himself from yelling.

"You remember that one guy you practically sucker punched?" Dick asked.

"I didn't sucker punch him." Bruce said. "_But I wanted to._"

"What about him?"

"Yeah, the head master caught us fighting in the cafeteria yesterday. So we both have detention." Dick said.

"So each day for two hours?" Bruce said.

"Yeah so hopefully we could hang out during the weekends." Dick said.

"No problem." Bruce said. Bruce couldn't help but feel grateful for the extra time he has after school now that Dick has detention but deep down Bruce was furious with Dick. Bruce was somewhat friends with Slade Wilson. He usually appeared with his family or alone in several galas before. They'd have friendly conversations over little things. But deep down Bruce always had his sixth sense getting a bad vibe from him. He always seemed particularly interested in Dick. Some of their more frequent conversations would be about their "sons". Rose was hardly ever mentioned. Bruce began to wonder if the only reason why Grant bullies Dick is because he might be jealous. There was that day when Slade had told Bruce he wished his son could be more like Dick. That was the line breaker for Bruce. Bruce was still fostering Dick back then and after that, Bruce immediately started filling the official adoption forms. Dick was still known as, and was still legally Grayson, but Bruce's paranoia got to him. He didn't want lose Dick to some stranger. Dick was already Robin, He knew that Robin wouldn't have wanted to leave.

Bruce's face slightly cringed he had to get those thoughts out of his head. He can't always think about what Robin would want, he cared about the boy under the mask, it's not always about Robin. He wondered if Dick knew that.

"Why does Gr- that one guy bully you anyway?" Bruce asked.

"There are plenty of rumors going around the school about that. Some say he gets a hard time from his dad and takes it out and smaller people, he's obviously jealous of my friendship with Barbara, and others say he's jealous of me for being richer, and being smarter." Bruce folded his arms over his chest and looking down.

"Have you told Bruce about this?" Bruce asked already knowing the answer.

Dick looked down.

"No. he doesn't need to know."

"He'd want too." Bruce blurted out. Dick looked up at him wide eyed.

"Trust me, I doubt that he doesn't care." Bruce said.

"I never said he didn't." Dick said his face a little angry. "Look Matt, I have to get to detention before I end up with double time. You're lucky you were let off the hook." At that Dick walked away heading towards the cafeteria. Bruce looked down stuffing his hands in his pockets. He had to get out of here.

**XXXX**

The fallowing day was s little similar, but something was off. Grant Wilson hadn't shown up. Very few other students were bothering Dick. Bruce began to feel guilty about always wanting to protect Dick. Dick's a tough kid. He can defend himself from the small teasers. It's Grant who was the real problem. Bruce had tried asking Dick if Grant's been trying to get him back for something. Dick shrugged it off saying, he doesn't know much about Grant. All he knows is that his parents are in the army, his dad trains him intensely, his brother's mute, and his sister has a bit of a bad attitude. If Grant has a personal problem with Dick, and as much as Dick would love to beat it out of him he'd wait till Grant's ready to come clean. And that Bruce wouldn't want him fighting and beating people up for answers. That last one was half lying, half true. Bruce always had mixed feelings about Dick doing that. Though as Robin, it's technically his job.

**Thursday3:00 PM December 8****th,**** 2011**

Once Bruce was at a good distance from the school after saying bye to Dick he made sure that no one was looking as he entered the ally where the mysterally never fixed phone booth was located. He entered it and was sent up to the Watch Tower.

"Bruce." Superman said surprised as he saw the boy who should be Batman enter the Watch Tower. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Bruce said. "Anymore leads on Zatara or Etrigan. Did they find them in Mawnan England?"

"No unfortunately. We haven't been able to get a team to go find them there."

"Why not?" Bruce asked.

"Black Canary has training with the team all week, Wonder Woman and Hawk Woman are busy with a problem in Themyscira, GL and Flash are handling another problem in Central City, and is Robin at the mountain yet?" Superman asked.

"He has detention." Bruce said.

"For what? Bruce what have you been doing these past few days? You've been staying at the watchtower haven't you?" Superman asked. Bruce nodded at Superman's question and Bruce recalled the moment he punched Grant Wilson in the face that first day.

"I've been protecting Dick from a few bullies." Bruce said.

"Don't tell me you hit another kid." Superman said already stressed knowing Bruce is going to Dick's school to watch over him from the bullies in who knows how many ways. Fighting back, or destroying the socially. Which is somewhat childish for Bruce's standards.

"I acted on reflex." Bruce said.

"But that doesn't make it right. I can't believe I'm telling you this." Superman said.

"And I can't believe I'm listening." Bruce said. "You and I are going to find Zatara and Etrigan."

"What?" Superman said.

"you said everyone else was busy, we're not, are we?" Bruce said manipulatively.

"Yes, you are. You have homework to do." Superman shot back smugly. Bruce's hand actually ended up connecting with his face. Possibly his very first face-palming.

"I could do that on the way. Now let's go get a jet and start searching." Bruce said.

"It's risky, we don't even know what might've taken them." Superman said.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just go." Bruce said about to run ahead to where the Justice League keeps the jets. Superman immediately stopped him by placing his hand on Bruce's head.

"Wait. Weapons." Superman said. Bruce sighed ducking away from Superman's hand and walking towards his room in the Watch Tower. He grabbed a belt from a compartment in his room.

"I'm not stupid Clark I have spare belts." Bruce said.

The two of them sneakily went over to the jet area, even though it wouldn't be very sneaky when the Watch Tower security system will announce a jet's been taken.

Once Bruce and Superman were in the air Bruce started pulling out and doing the homework the school gave him.

"Must stink to be a kid again." Superman said.

"It's not that hard I'm already done with half of it." Bruce said.

"Not possible." Superman said.

"Is possible. This is ninth grade work, and I'm the world's greatest detective." Bruce said.

"You did most of the work in class, didn't ya'." Superman asked.

"So what if I did?" Bruce said.

Once Bruce was done with the homework Superman and him were still in the air.

"How much longer till we reach Mawnan?" Bruce said.

"You're not going to be like one of those kids who keep complaining, 'are we there yet?' are you?" Superman asked.

"Nope. But if it gets us there faster I might." Bruce said. Clark glared at him.

"You were the one who told me to go buy myself a sense of humor." Bruce said.

"Oh really? And how much did it cost?" Superman asked.

"Somewhere along the lines of my adulthood and my dignity." Bruce said. Superman rolled his eyes. They spent the rest of the flight with Superman asking Bruce what exactly happened during school. Bruce told him the dry stuff. But left the really thoughtful parts out. Superman knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of Bruce and continued driving.

"Get ready to land." Superman said. Bruce nodded and adjusted the belt.

The plane landed in the middle of the Mawnan woods.

"Why are we in the woods?" Bruce asked after getting out of the jet.

"This is where the blue wave was located on the radar that day. We think this is the last place where Zatara and Etrigan were." Superman said. Bruce pulled out a detector and started scanning the area.

"Any signs of magic being used recently?" Superman said while walking around searching for any clues.

"Not yet."

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **The machine was beginning to sense a disturbance.

"What is it?" Superman asked.

"The detector started getting a vibe. Not far away from here." Bruce said.

"Which way?" Superman said.

"That way." Bruce pointed to the left direction of the forest. Superman's ears twitched slightly.

"I could hear something over there too. And it's not campers." Superman said.

"Let's move." Bruce said. Superman picked up Bruce in one arm and started flying towards the left direction. They found themselves in an empty camping ground. Superman put Bruce down. Bruce pulled out his detector. It had stopped beeping. Bruce walked around the ground. Clark started using every usable vision as he can for searching for clues.

"See anything we can find useful?" Bruce asked. "It just doesn't make sense. First vibe, then nothing."

"What's that?" Superman asked pointing at a bush.

"You see something in there?" Bruce asked.

Superman and Bruce walked over to the bush. Bruce grabbed a nearby stick and yanked out whatever was in the bush. It was a large light orange ballish thing. Almost like an egg.

"What is this thing?" Bruce asked.

"Looks like a giant owl pellet in full view." Superman said.

"Impossible. An owl pellet can't be that big." Bruce said.

"Sure looks like one to me." Superman said.

"Open it up. I want to know what's in it." Bruce said.

"You sure?" Superman said.

"Why, did you already look inside it?' Bruce asked. Superman nodded.

"I'm not going to like what's in it am I?" Bruce said. Superman nodded grimly.

"Just open it." Bruce said. Superman looked down at the little ball of light orange and started to carefully laser through it. Once the pellet was finally opened enough there was something very shocking inside.

"Is that….?" Bruce asked trailing off. Superman nodded.

"It's a human skull."

**XXXX**

Gotham Academy; Cafeteria:

Dick was currently sweeping the floor of the cafeteria, he's surprised the days he's absent Grant still comes for detention. Grant was cleaning the tables with a grim face.

"What's with you?" Dick asked from across the room. Grant looked up from the table he was cleaning.

"None ya' bees wax!" Grant shouted.

"Just a question." Dick muttered.

"Why'd you show up for detention?" Dick asked. Grant stopped again.

"Why'd you?" Grant asked.

The next hour was passed in silence. Dick didn't want to be here cleaning. He wanted… well there's actually a whole list of things he wanted this very moment. He wanted to be home, in the Batcave tracking down Bruce, wanted to be in Mt. Justice to comfort Zatanna over the disappearance of her father, wanted someone to find his mentor. Want it to be Christmas already and hope Bruce upheld his promise. Two more weeks left after the weekend. As much as Dick doesn't think he has time to do it he should probably start searching Bruce a Christmas gift. That is if Bruce comes back? Dick doesn't want to think that.

"_Find Bruce first! Gift later!_"Dick thought. "_He'd want that._"

"Why don't you just ditch detention and go hang out with your new body guard?" Grant asked knocking Dick out of his thoughts.

"He's not my bodyguard. Matt's just protective of his 't like it when people pick on them." Dick said.

"What did I ever do to you?" Dick asked. "Why do you hate me so much?" Grant glared at him. Then back down at a different table he was cleaning.

"I don't hate you… that much." Grant said.

"Then what is it?" Dick asked.

Grant sighed.

"You have no idea."

**XXXX**

Aquaman entered the Watch Tower through the zeta beam teleporter. He walked over to the first two leaguers he spotted, Flash and Hawk Woman.

"Hey Aquaman. What Brings you here?" Flash said.

"What happened to Batman, Etrigan, and Zatara?" He asked forwardly. Hawk Woman and Flash looked at one another.

"It's a long story." Hawk Woman said.

"I have enough time. That's why I came here." Aquaman said. The two other superheroes looked at eachother. They knew they weren't supposed to tell.

"We were fighting off Morgan La Fay and her son Mordred…. Uh." Flash said. Hawk Woman sighed, feeling almost annoyed, Batman's one lie leads to many others.

"Mordred made Batman disappear. We called Zatara and Etrigan to help find him but…" Hawk Woman trailed off.

"They ended up disappearing as well." Aquaman finished. The other two superheroes nodded. "Any idea on where they might be?"

"We think they might be somewhere on Earth," Flash said.

"We were about to start searching for them again before you showed up." Hawk Woman said.

"I'd be happy to assist." Aquaman said.

"We already found a lead on Etrigan and Zatara, but we think it could be a hoax, or an interference caused by someone else. Do you think you could help us on that department?" Hawk Woman said.

"Of course. And Batman?" Aquaman said.

"Other leaguers are already handeling that." Flash said.

"Wait. I was told Batman was last heard from Robin on Wednesday. How is it possible that he could have disappeared when you were all fighting Morgan?" Aquaman said.

"It wasn't a fast acting disappearing spell. He was hit with something and we didn't catch it on time. So he just disappeared." Flash said.

"I guess that makes sense." Aquaman said. "Where should we start with Etrigan and Zatara?"

"Come with us then." Hawk Woman said. Aquaman nodded and followed.

**XXXX**

Mt. Justice:

Wally groaned as he tried calling Robin.

"What is it Wally?" M'gann asked.

"Rob's not answering. I wonder where the heck he is." Wally looked down at his phone. "Come on Rob! Message me back!"

"Give Robin some space Wally!" Artemis said. "He's obviously not having a good week, and I doubt your text messaging's going to make him feel any better." Wally glared at her arms folded over his chest.

"Why do you think Robin's been coming late to the cave everyday?" Kaldur said trying to change the subject.

"That's what I've been trying to find out." Wally said. "But Rob's starting to act really quiet now a days. I don't like it."

"Like I said, 'having a tough time!" Artemis said. Wally rolled his eyes while scoffing.

"Come on Artemis. Batman's disappeared hundreds of times, he's always came back okay."

"Did you forget what month it is?" Artemis asked.

"December. What of it?" Wally asked. Artemis glared. Wally's eyes widened his mouth making an "O" shape.

"Oh." He said. Artemis nodded not wanting to respond.

"Robin can't really be upset about Chrismas can he?" Superboy asked. "I mean there's always next year."

"Yeah but it's not the first time Robin was alone on Christmas, and his first time alone, not a happy memory for him.

"Then how about we invite him here to the cave for Christmas? We could have a party." M'gann said.

"I mean no offence, M'gann. but in the situation and mood Robin is in, I honestly doubt he'd want to." Kaldur said.

"There's gotta be something we can do to help him." M'gann said. Before anyone could respond to that Wally's phone began ringing.

"It's Rob!" He cheered.

"Well what he say?" Artemis asked. Wally looked down at his phone while reading it.

"Say, '_**in detention since Monday till next Wednesday. Will be coming to cave 2 hrs late. Don't ask why I got it. Rob."**_

"Man. Poor Robin." Artemis said.

"Yeah. this is not his week." Wally said. Kaldur looked at all the members of his team.

"I suggest we start helping tracking down Batman before he gets here each day." Kaldur said.

"Right Waly said getting up. "Let's head to the computer mane frame."

**XXXX**

A/N: Done! Yay! Don't flame me! I haven't killed any important character. I put in the Aquaman piece so that I wouldn't leave it as a cliff in one of the last chapters. Don't worry Zatanna will return…. In later chapters. Well goodnight. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	8. Chapter 8 Clawing Rage Part1

A/N: Hey guys… I have decided to discontinue this story and-

**JUST KIDDING!**

It's the 8th chapter and I'm listening to the Dark Knight theme "I'm not a hero" right now, I couldn't resist. **(; **sorry if I scared anyone I am naturally a psychotic Joker without the whole scars, green hair, and chemical bath statistics. I was taking a trip down memory lane two nights ago so, I really wasn't in the mood to write another chapter and couldn't finish this last night. But here it is. I start school again on Tuesday**. )': **So updates might end up coming slower, possibly and hopefully every Friday/Saturday. Man I had a long winter vacation. Not happy to go back to school. But I'd probably die if I don't see my friends again. I know for a fact my teachers are going to smack all of us in the faces with work when we get back. But we already finished our finals in the last two weeks of school, so I shouldn't be too negative. No one correct me if I'm wrong, I'll take my chances when school starts. To be honest the only class I'm looking forward to is P.E, been pretty lazy during vacation. I'm sad though, I miss my student teacher from English class. Now we're all stuck with the dull boring teacher.

Chap Summary: Let's just say some questions might be answered.

Disclaimer: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

Do I really have to explain?

**Bold= Computer Main Frame talking.**

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Clawing Rage (Part1)

**Thursday; 5:00 PM December 8****th**** 2011(**Mt. Justice):

"Arrgh!" Shouted Wally as he slammed his fists on the computer keyboard. "How the heck does Robin contact Batman? We tried everything, from trying to trace his comm. to… whatever we were just trying to search him with now."

"Maybe we should ask Robin how many possible ways there is to contact Batman." Conner suggested.

"Yeah, like Rob's really gonna reveal that to us." Wally said.

"**Recognize, Robin, B01.**" Wally's face almost paled.

"Quick! Hide everything! He whispered. Everyone immediately took everything off the screen and left to go greet Robin.

Robin was currently clad in civies. Why bother wearing his costume when they won't be getting any missions anytime soon. Maybe it's just that spec of hope he has left that his mentor might magically reappear. Then a thought came to his head. "_Why_ _bother showing up here at all anymore_. Maybe I should just head home."

"Hey Rob." Wally greeted purposely neutral for his friend. "How was detention?"

"Lame." Robin said.

"Obviously." Wally said under his breath. "Say Rob, you wanna head out with all of us? You know for some pizza?" Robin shrugged.

"Sure."

"Team, report to the mission room." Black Canary's voice rang from the speakers. Everyone's head shot up in surprise, but wasted no time in getting there.

"Why do you think she needs us in the mission room?" Artemis asked. No one answered once the team made it to the mission room Black Canary was standing in the middle of the room.

"Black Canary what happened?" M'gann asked. Black Canary seemed to ignore the question and looked directly at Robin.

"Robin. The last time you heard from Batman was about a week ago. Right?" She asked. Robin looked up at her, a little surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Black Canary was now looking at the whole team.

"The last time Batman was last heard from he was in northern England. They were fighting off Morgan La Fay."

"Morgan! So that's why Batman, Zatara, and Etrigan all went missing." Robin said.

"It gets a little more complicated than that." Canary said. "Turned out Etrigan and obviously Zatara weren't there."

"Perhaps because when Batman disappeared his teammates might have sent Zatara and Etrigan to go find him, and wound up vanishing as well." Kaldur said.

"How would you know that?" Conner asked.

"Sounds obvious enough to me." Wally said.

"Luckily," Canary cut in, "Zatanna said she can whip up a spell to meet up with Morgan in between dimensions."

"She can! When? Now?" Wally asked. Canary shook her head. It would take time. Zatanna's still learning to figure out her magic. She's possibly going through all of her father's spell books to figure out the spell right this very moment."

"But can't she say, I don't know, 'take me to here' backwards and we'll all end up at in between dimensions?" Robin asked. Canary shook her head once again.

"I'm afraid her magic doesn't work that way. She has to say specific verbal commands to cast the spell she needs."

"Then we'll go help her." Artemis said.

"I'm afraid now isn't a good time. Right now Captain Marvel and I are helping her. You all have aliases that need your attention, and as much as we'd appreciate the help Zaranna chose not ask all of you for help right now.

"What!" Robin practically shouted. "This is my partner, and two other powerful leaguers we're all talking about saving. And you're all asking us to wait?" Canary's patience was low today, her face cringed.

"You could all come by to help tomorrow. But today isn't a good day."

"Why? Is Zatanna all right?" M'gann asked. Canary looked down, arms folded over her chest, while letting out a sigh.

"She's an emotional wreck right now. She can't search three books without ending up getting frustrated, annoyed, and for the most part, sad. She doesn't want anyone to see her this way. She says she might feel better by tomorrow. Now all of you go home and rest up. We'll be having a long search tomorrow."

"Wait." Robin said.

"Yes?" Canary asked.

"Has she told the league that right now she's looking for a spell to help?" Robin asked.

"Captain Marvel and I will deal with the league. Right now your first priority is finding your mentor." With that the conversation was done and everyone who didn't live in the mountain left.

**XXXX**

Mawnan Woods:

"How did this happen?" Bruce asked looking down at the pellet with a skull in it.

"Not sure. This looks completely unnatural. Maybe we should take a sample back up to the Watch Tower and analyze it." Superman suggested.

"No time for that." Bruce said. "The much we know is that this didn't come from a regular owl."

"A mutated owl then?" Superman asked. Bruce shook his head.

"What exactly did you hear when you told me 'it's not campers'?" Bruce asked.

"It was strange." Superman said. "It sounded like there was enormous flapping, and an ugly choking sound. Worst I've heard in the world. I knew for a fact whatever was here wasn't human. But it sounded so loud I thought you might've heard it too." Bruce looked down at the pellet that is carrying the head of a departed human.

"_I just hope whatever this thing is, isn't the reason why Zatara and Etrigan disappeared._"

Superman reached over taking a small piece of the pellet, careful not to touch the skull.

"Think your scanner can tell us where this thing went off to?" Superman asked. Bruce nodded while grabbing the small piece from Superman and placing it on the inside of his scanner.

"Can't you hear where it might've gone off to?" Bruce asked. Superman concentrated.

"The thing doesn't sound far, but it's so faint, I can't tell which way it might've gone off to."

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **The detector started ringing.

"You were right Superman. It didn't go far." Bruce said. "Here, grab onto this." Bruce handed him the scanner. "Go all the way to the Mawnan Church."

"Right." Superman said taking the scanner in one hand and grabbing onto Bruce with the other arm.

Superman made a quick flight to the Mawnan Church. The poor place looked like it was beat up and abandoned long ago.

"Ugh!" Superman grunted while covering onto his ears.

"What is it!" Bruce asked.

"I could hear it better. It's underground. Under the church. Let's go." Superman said.

The two entered the church as Bruce pulled out a holographic computer screen. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but feel he was turning into Superman's Robin. (**WORST THOUGHT EVER! **_For Bruce_)

"Superman." Bruce said.

"Yeah?" Superman said.

"Ever heard of the Owlman of Mawnan?" Bruce asked

"No. what is that?" Superman asked.

"I think it might be the thing we're going up against." Bruce walked over to Superman showing him the Wikipedia picture of said creature.

"But. It's got to be just a myth." Superman said moving away from the holographic computer screen.

"Did that giant owl pellet and the noises you heard all sound and looked like a myth to you?" Bruce asked. Superman looked down.

"Ahh!" Clark covered his ears again.

"The sound again?" Bruce asked. Superman removed his hands from his ears and nodded.

"Starting to sound like it's coming from over there." Superman said pointing at the end of the isle of the large church. Bruce without thinking ran up to it and,

**CRASH!**

The floor beneath him fell apart.

"Ah!" Bruce was sent hurdling down a cave like tunnel.

"Bruce!" Superman shouted. He ran over and looked down at the trapdoor which somehow magically repaired itself. Superman then flew up and dove in after Bruce.

Bruce tumbled nonstop down the tunnel and landed with a thud on hard ground. Bruce coughed up some dirt that landed in his mouth. He then heard a loud whoosh over him. Bruce got up and looked up. Superman was floating above him.

"You alright?" Superman asked looking down at Bruce.

"Been worse. Where are we?" Bruce asked.

"Don't know."

"Can you hear anything?" Bruce asked.

"Whatever might've been here's gone now." Superman said looking around.

"Superman." Bruce said looking up. Superman looked up too. The two of them saw two large feathery cocoon like cases hanging down from the ceiling of the underground cave. There were also torches attached to the wall and several black chandeliers with burning candles on them.

"What?" Superman said. All of a sudden a loud screech was heard. Bruce and Superman looked up to where the loud screech came from. There was another tunnel up high with a cliff coming out of it. The screech came again and a large shadowy figure looked like was flying through the tunnel.

A large owl like creature flew out the tunnel and landed at the edge of the cliff.

The creature was tall, around the same height as Superman, had a body like a skinny humanoid grey and white, dark faced owl. Long legs with large claws, pointy feathery ears, and large feathery wings wrapped around it. Its eyes glowed a bright red so bright you'd be afraid heat vision would come out of them.

"Still think it's a myth Clark?" Bruce asked.

"It could be… animatronic." Superman said. The creature then spread out its large wings opened what they think was a beak, wide and screeched louder than before. Both Superman and Clark covered their ears. The creature swooped down from its perch and aimed itself at the two.

"Move!" Superman shouted. The two jumped away from the large bird. The Owlman stopped himself from hitting the ground and shot up in the air looking down at the ground beneath it.

Bruce and Superman had hid themselves behind large rock walls in opposite sides of the cave. Bruce took a good look at the Owlman while it was still in the air. It had an odd neck brace with a red light on it.

"_Where have I seen that before?_" Bruce wondered.

"Superman!" Bruce shouted. The creature caught sight of Bruce, screeched and shot itself directly at him. Bruce!" Superman shouted. Bruce once again jumped away from his spot. The creature had now targeted Bruce and continued chasing him. Superman started up his heat vision and began aiming at the beast. Bruce began jumping everywhere he could land and rebound from. The cave walls were now getting burnt, Superman was careful not to hit any of the cacoons on the ceiling. He then jumped away from his spot to try to get a better aim of the creature.

Bruce landed on several pieces of rock that was sticking out of the cave walls. Several falling behind him. The Owlman continued screeching as it tried reaching its mouth/beak at one of Bruce's legs. This time when the Owlman screeched Bruce had ran out of rocks to land on. He landed on his knees and palms on the last perch. Superman was still trying to shoot the creature with his heat vision. Bruce stood up still and looked behind him. The Owlman was flying in closer. He looked down and was so high above the ground. He had no other choice. Bruce jumped from his perch. Superman flew in and punched the Owlman square on the head. The Owlman's body collided against the cave wall and hurdled to the ground. It landed with a thud. He then caught Bruce in midair and landed both of them on the ground. The two looked over at the winged beast.

"What's that around its neck?" Superman asked.

"The team investigated something like this a few months ago. Animals with neckbraces like the ones at Belle Reve. We thought that the Injustice League created them on the animals for mind control. But the question is, how'd they manage to get a hold of this one, and if there are anymore?"

"My question is, what are those things up there?" Superman asked looking at the two cocoons hanging from the ceiling.

"Should we risk it?" Bruce asked. Superman flew up as Bruce jumped up through the rocks on the side of the cave. He didn't want to be on the ground if that Owlman thing woke up again. Superman carefully opened up one the feathery cocoons and found a familiar face.

"Zatara!" Superman said.

"So this is what happened to them?" Bruce asked. "uick open the other one." Superman flew over to the second cocoon and undid the top half. There laid Etrigan. He undid both cacoons all the way and got a hold of both men. Superman gently laid them down to the ground as Bruce followed. The two looked unconscious.

"What's that Etrigan's holding?" Bruce asked. Superman looked down at Etrigan. In one hand Etrigan held a flower with dark blue shiny petals, yellow pollen in the middle, green leaves sticking out under the petals, and had a red stem with thorns.

"That must be the plant they came here to get." Bruce said.

"They must've been ambushed." Superman said.

"Let's get them back up to the Watch Tower and get them to the med bay." Bruce said.

"All of a sudden the Owlman that was lying in the other side of the room began stirring. Bruce and Superman looked over at the thing.

"We forget to get that neck brace off him." Bruce said. Before either one of them could do anything to react the creature screeched heavily. Bruce and and superman covered their ears.

Etrigan and Zatara's eyes snapped open as they heard the screech. Their eyes were blood shot. The whites in their eyes were an almost glowing pink. They both stood up in a fighting stance.

"Should've known." Superman said. Bruce unzipped his leather jacket revealing his utility belt. He looked at Etrigan's hand. He seemed to have a death grip on that flower. They both didn't seem like they were aware of their actions.

The Owlman screeched and Zatara began attacking. Bruce and Superman flipped over both and kicked them from behind as Bruce began releasing several baterangs. Zatara and Etrigna were both hit in the back, but they seemed almost unfazed by it. Zatara dropped down and swung his legs under Bruce's. Bruce dropped on his back.

Etrigan started swinging his fists at Superman. Superman dodged all of them and ended up catching one of Etrigan's fists in his hand and flipped Etrigan over.

Bruce Jumped up and landed a kick at Zatara's head, knocking over his hat and Zatara getting thrown to the wall.

Etrigan let out a growl and tackled Superman to the ground. Superman found himself under Etrigan and his roaring mouth. Etrigan pulled back one of his fists and aimed for a punch at Superman's face. Now both of Etrigan's fists were attacking Superman's face. Superman felt one of the thorns of the flower connect with one of his cheek bones. He was crushing the flower!

Bruce jumped up on top of Etrigan's back trying with all his strength to pull him back from Superman. Superman then kicked both feet up and kicked Etrigan away to one of the far walls. Bruce jumped away in the process.

Zatara wasn't using any of his spells. That seemed strange to Bruce. Bruce turned around to see Zatara standing behind him. Zatara punched him square in the face. Bruce was sent flying back, skidding across the ground.

Bruce Jumped back up and sprung in the air. He spin kicked Zatara on his stomach and brought him to the then wasted no time in pulling out one of his knockout gas pellets and using them on Zatara. His eyelids slid shut and he was asleep.

Superman flew straight at Etrigan grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming him against the wall by force. Superman grabbed one of Etrigan's wrists with one hand while his elbow pressed against his chest and the other hand forcibly tried to open Etrigan's palm for the flower. Etrigan roared, almost distracting Superman but Superman was still trying to yank that flower out of his grip.

"Superman!" Bruce shouted. "Hold your breath!" Superman didn't bother questioning it. He did as he was told and Bruce threw several knockout pellets at the two of them. The pellets activated and released a cloud of green smoke. Etrigan inhaled most of it and fell limp in Superman's arms. Superman gently laid him on the ground and pulled out the flower.

The Owlman screeched again.

"Get that collar off him!" Bruce shouted. The Owlman screeched again and started to fly out. Bruce and Superman flew and ran their way towards the creature, but the Owlman shot up and flew ou of the top tunnel.

Superman followed it out but after he made it out he found himself in a closet within the church. Superman flew outside of the church in the now snowy night, but there was no sign of the creature.

Superman and Bruce then collected Zatara and Etrigan in the jet and hooked them up in the med area of the jet. Bruce carried the flower in his hand now.

"Let's just hope when they wake up in the WatchTower they won't go ballistic again." Bruce said.

"All this time they were held captive under some mythological creature ready to eat them. Think they'll believe what we saw if we tell anyone?" Superman asked.

"For right now let's keep it between us till they wake up." Bruce said. "Luckily they were the only two in there held captive."

"We can't have that creature out running around eating people." Superman said. Bruce looked down at the scanner. It was unable to detect the brainwashed creature.

"The police departments feels the same way about lose free gangsters out on a killing spree which they can't locate." Bruce said. "We're going to have to wait till it shows up again."

"Do you think it went to the Injustice League?" Superman said.

"I doubt it for some reason." Bruce said.

Throughout most of the flight Bruce tried to keep himself working on trying to figure out what kind of flower he had. He wasn't planning on showing up to Gotham Academy the next day. Or in this case a couple more hours But Clark kept on insisting he should.

Once they made it back to the WatchTower, Aquaman had already left. Superman and Bruce brought Zatara and Etrigan into the Medbay. Everyone in the WatchTower seemed to be relieved to see them again. Bruce presented the flower Etrigan had and decided to keep the flower in the WatchTower until Zatara and Etrigan awaken.

"Where'd you two find them?" Wonder Woman asked.

"They were trapped, in an underground cave of a church." Superman said.

"And were they their the whole time?" HawkGirl asked.

"We think so." Bruce said.

"How long do you think till they wake up?" GL asked.

"We went through a few complications and had to use some anesthetic gas on them to calm them down." Bruce said.

"And what were these complications exactly?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah, something's telling me you guys aren't telling us the whole story." Flash said cutting in.

"If we told you guys you wouldn't believe us." Superman said.

"Try us." Said HawkWoman.

"We found them. I think you guys should mention that to the cave right now." Bruce said.

"Not now. The only people there are M'gann Superboy, and Black Canary. And we're not going to be waking them up when it's almost three A.M." Diana said.

"We'll explain everything when they wake up. Right now it's getting late." Superman said.

"At least try to reach Zatanna tomorrow morning about Etrigan and Zatanna."

"And what about you?" GL asked.

"That is right. You still haven't told us why you've decided to go missing." J'onn said.

"Yeah, come on Bats. What are you up to?" Flash asked.

Bruce looked down shoving his hands in his leather jacket.

"It's personal. Don't go into it." Bruce said and turned walking out of the WatchTower medbay waiting area.

**XXXX**

Dick stood up straight in the cave mission room alone clad in his Robin uniform. The Justice league founders minus Batman, walked up to him with grim faces.

"Well? Is someone going to finally tell me what happened to Batman?" Robin demanded.

"We're sorry Robin?" Wonder Woman said looking down.

"You know how much of a hero Batman can be." Flash said.

"We couldn't stop him from doing what he had to do to complete the mission." Superman said. Robin's eyes widened, his mouth a gap. Robin placed a gloved hand to his head, running fingers through his hair.

"You mean he's… he's gone?" Robin choked.

"We're so sorry Robin." HawkWoman choked her eyes filled with tears.

"**NO!**"Robin screamed. Robin dropped to hid knees and punched the ground. There were now cracks and on the floor. Robin was now shivering with rage. His teeth were grit as he breathed heavily. He looked up and the Justice League had disappeared and he was now surrounded by darkness.

"He can't be gone!" Robin said. "He… he's the freak'n Batman for crying out loud. He can't just die!"

"Robin." Robin looked around as he heard a familiar voice say his name. Robin stood up angrily.

"They told me you were dead." Robin said to nothing.

"Look up." The voice said. Robin looked up. Standing on a perch above him was Batman.

"What's going on!" Robin shouted angrily up at Batman.

"I'm dead. What do you think is going on." Batman asked.

"You're not dead. I'm talking to you right now aren't i?" Robin asked voice growing weaker.

"Look around you." Batman said. Robin turned his head to different angles. The Darkness surrounding him began melting away and he was now being surrounded by tombstones.

"What?" Robin asked. Batman then jumped down from the perch landing on his feet.

"Turn around." Batman ordered.

Despite how angry he was Robin turned away from his mentor and saw an unfamiliar grave. Lightning flashed as the name Bruce Wayne appeared at the top of the tombstone. Alfred then appeared beside him. Several Justice League members were lined up on one side of the grave along with his team, while Bruce's personal friends showed up on the other. Alfred was first. His head was hung low, eyes closed and had his hands together. Then appeared several of Bruce's friends. Ethan Bennett, Ellen Yin, Jim Gordan. Then appeared Barbara Gordan, Artemis and her mother. And several others who might've pretended to know Bruce. Everyone surrounding the grave all had the same position as Alfred. Robin then turned around to see Batman still standing there unnoticed by anyone.

"No Bruce! You can't be dead!" Robin's voice was beginning to choke and grow weaker. His eyes were already stinging with tears.

Batman was practically glaring at him. The way he would when he wanted Robin to get the point. Robin's voice then turned into an all outchoked and angry voice.

"You can't be dead! I'll never forgive you if you…"Robin couldn't finish. He couldn't let himself.

Batman didn't speak. There was a black hole now forming under his feet.

"B-Bruce?" Robin said voice shaking. The black hole then swallowed up Batman.

"No!" Robin screamed he raced towards Batman. Batman was already falling within the hole. Robin knelt in front of the hole trying to reach out to Batman but it was as if the top of the black hole was replaced by unbreakable glass. Robin tried punching threw it, but the glass wouldn't budge.

"Bruce!"

The worst sight Robin has ever seen in his life was now coming back. The day his parents fell to their deaths. Now he's hear on his knees watching Bruce's.

"No Bruce! Bruce!" Robin screamed. But it was too late. Batman's body had collided with the ground. It was just like that same night at the circus.

It was then Robin allowed himself to cry and not care as his mask and costume melted away. His tears cascaded down his face, he was now in funeral clothes. Dick wanted to scream. But he couldn't. All that came out of him were tears.

The black hole then left and Dick found himself in front of Bruce's body.

"Wake up!" He shouted, "Please wake up!" Bruce's body then disappeared and in front of him was the grave with his name on it.

Dick was about to scream until…

Friday; 6:30 AM December 9th, 2011

Dick's eyes snapped open his body shot up and let out a yell. He was in his room.

"It was a dream." He said. Dick swallowed and turned to his alarm clock which was still buzzing. Dick was still so angry with his dream he slammed the alarm clock off the drawer and it shut off on it's own.

"_Bruce isn't dead._" He thought. "_Don't think that way. Think stronger and better. He'd want me to._"

A/N: Chapter *8* spectacular! Sort of. Sorry if it sucked. Well school tomorrow. **:(SUCKS): **Good Night. Chapter 9 part 2 will come soon. **(;**

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	9. Chapter 9 Clawing Rage Part2

A/N: Okay you guys first thing I have to say is…

**WOOH! GIANTS! YEEEEAAH!**

In other things.

Who thought I was going to leave this story for dead?

Anyone?

Anyone?

… …

Yeah that's right I thought so! I have only ever done that once to a story (mainly because it got too boring to write) but if this chapter gets a whole lot of reviews. That next chapter will be up. And I've been working on this chapter since the first day back to school so I hope a lot of you guys appreciate it. My schedule's clouding up and I probably won't get any relief till May. Sorry it took so long to post this. And I can't have this website distracting me from what I'm gonna be doing these next couple months. This story's coming to a close considering this chapter's so long.

Also to anyone who I made upset in the beginning author note last chapter. Real sorry for that joke. But hey lucky you guys. Got me some karma these last few weeks. _**:[**__hope you're all happy. Eh, what the heck I deserved it anyway.__**]:**_

Well hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned this show… wouldn't you guys think that this'd be an hour special, or two part, hour Christmas specials?

Chap summary- last chap the clawing part, this chap the rage part.

Warning: Angry Robin yelling at 1000 year old kid. A few other pieces too but mainly a pissed off Robin.

Chapter 9: Clawing Rage (part2)

**Friday 6:30 A.M. December 9****th**** 20ll**

Dick was breathing heavily after he'd woken up. He felt his face flushed red and his cheeks wet. Dick wiped his hands on his cheeks.

"_I'm not crying._" Dick thought.

"Master Dick." Alfred called behind his room door.

"Yeah Alfred?" Dick called. Before he could get out of bed Alfred gently opened the door and walked inside.

"Are you alright Master Dick?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, Alfred." Dick mumbled looking down, which wasn't a very good idea.

"Bad dream sir?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah." Dick said under his breath.

Alfred looked at the young boy with the red flushed face.

"You're crying Master Dick." Alfred pointed out.

"No I wasn't! I mean, am not!" Dick argued.

"Your face is red. Master Dick I can see those tear stains left on your cheeks as clear as day." Alfred said. Alfred sat down at the edge of Dick's bed.

"Would you like to tell me what that dream was about?" Alfred asked.

Dick looked down wanting to shake his head but instead uttered, or more like murmured, "Bruce." Alfred had to resist a sigh.

"'_**Matt,'**__ should very well tell him the truth. This isn't good for Dick. Why is it so important for Master Bruce to keep this secret from Dick? Is he just afraid Dick will take advantage of it?"_

Alfred placed a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"I'm sure, wherever Master Bruce is. He is doing just fine and is always thinking of you first in his thoughts. You just have to stay faithful that Master Bruce will come home unharmed."

"Unharmed Alfred?" Dick asked.

"You know what I mean Master Dick." Alfred said. "But I'll let you in on a little secrete." Now Dick was interested, despite Bruce being away he does always want to know what Bruce hides from him. He still carries a grudge about never knowing about the Watch Tower.

"What secret" Dick asked a little hopeful. Alfred took a deep breath.

"Master Bruce, only ever, comes home because of you Master Dick." Alfred started. Dick's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Dick asked.

"Because of your existence. He may have you think he only tries to survive his ordeals as Batman is because the world needs a man like him to stop and solve crime, and that was his sole purpose in the beginning, but after you came into the picture, you changed something in him. If you saw Master Bruce in the beginning of his Batman crusade you would see that huge gapping difference from the Bruce Wayne from then and the Bruce Wayne now. You're his driving force. Remember that Richard." Alfred consoled with a smile.

Dick looked at him smiling. You have to admire this old man. Really, you have to, it should be a law. Hearing Alfred's words of wisdom or just him saying everything's going to be okay, the same way Bruce says it (obviously taken the idea from Alfred most of the time) makes things all that more reassuring. He just wished that a leaguer that knows what's currently going on about Bruce would've told him instead.

"Thanks Alfred. That really helped." Dick said with a gentle smile.

"Alright then." Alfred said heading to the door. Right when Alfred opened it and was about to head out he heard Dick.

"Alfred." Dick said. Alfred turned around to see the young boy who was now sitting at the edge of his bed somehow suddenly interested of his dangling feet.

"Yes Master Dick?" Alfred asked.

"Does… does he really?" There was really no need to finish that question. Alfred knew what he was asking.

"Yes," Alfred nodded, "yes he does. But you can't tell Master Bruce I spilt his little secret." Dick then turned to him and smirked.

"Just as long as you don't say anything about me and that dream."

Alfred smiled.

"My lips are sealed." At that Alfred walked out the door leaving Dick to change for school. After today, one more week before Christmas.

**XXXX**

Dick folded his arms together on his desk and rested his chin on top of them.

"_Is there a superhero out there that can make seven hours pass in half a minute!_" Dick shouted in his head.

Dick looked up and saw a familiar friend walking his way.

"Hey Matt." Dick said sitting up straighter. 'Matt' looked down and smiled at him.

"Hi, Dick." 'Matt' said uneasily, despite the smile.

"You okay?" Dick asked.

"You were the one whose head was on the desk." Bruce said. "What's the matter with you?" Dick was a little surprised his friend Matt could tell Dick was in a bad mood.

"How'd you know something was wrong?" Dick asked.

"I can just read people that well." Matt said smirking with a little too much pride. Dick's eyes slid down. Then looked back up at his friend.

"It's nothing. it's just that…" Dick trailed off.

Now Bruce was starting to get worried about Dick. he sat down on the desk in front of Dick's.

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me. You really want to tell me what's wrong?" Bruce asked with concern in his voice. Bruce had to refuse the urge to place his hand on his ward's shoulder.

"It's… it's nothing Matt." Dick said hesitantly." Bruce looked down. He knew in this body Matt has to respect Dick's privacy. Mainly because it could lead to Dick's secrete being compromised. Before the two could say anything else class had begun.

**XXXX**

"You know. I've been wondering what happened to Grant. Did I scare him off or something?" Bruce asked as the two went through the lunch line. Dick let out a small laugh.

"Takes a lot more to scare a guy like Grant Wilson out of this school." Dick said.

"So why hasn't he shown up in a while?" Bruce asked now curious.

"Well, he's been showing up for detention every day. But I don't know why he hasn't shown up for school." Dick said.

"_Why doesn't Dick just research him?_" Bruce thought, then shook his head. "_No. Grant Wilson isn't important._"

"Does it take much to scare you out of this school?" Bruce asked. Dick snorted.

"When I first came here the first thought I had was, 'Heck Hole! Run while I'm still alive!'"

"Was it that bad?" Bruce asked wondering if Dick meant that. Dick smirked.

"I got used to this school and snotty rich brats around here." Dick said.

"Sais the ward of Bruce Wayne." Bruce said with a smirk.

"Heh. Well Bruce doesn't spoil me at least." Dick said sounding a little grateful for that. "Hey look. There's Artemis and Babs." Dick pointed out. Bruce smiled with a cringed forehead. It was bad enough he had to play a video game with one member of, 'The Team'. Now he has to eat lunch every day with a different one? What is the world coming to? Bruce was just glad lunch ended early.

According to 'Matt's' test results from his previous school Bruce does not need to be involved in the school's final exams, but with a little persuasion with the instructors he was allowed to stay in Dick's classes while they took the exams.

Obviously Bruce was able to maintain absolute silence. It was as if he was never in the class. Bruce worked on some Justice League work while the students worked. He noticed Dick send several glances at him, probably to make sure if he left the class or not.

"_How is it possible he could be so quiet? He's just like Batman!_" Dick thought in amazement. Bruce smirked. It was a little amusing to see Dick so shocked at how quiet he can be.

Dick looked down at one of the questions in his exam.

"_Ugh! How do you solve this one!_" Dick thought. Dick's hands were starting to fidget. It was impossible to concentrate when he had so many thoughts clouding his head. Bruce, the Justice League, that awful dream. The tombstone with Bruce's name on it and Batman's lifeless body was still fresh and haunting in his mind. Dick looked down at the other problems. He hadn't been able to study as much.

Bruce's eyes furrowed, thinking that there was something wrong. He looked over at Dick who was almost trembling. Bruce's furrowed eyes turned into one of sympathy. Having a big job and being a superhero vigilante is one thing. But a teenage superhero who is currently in high school is a whole other thing. Dick's a smart manageable boy. That much Bruce knows. But he's still just a boy who struggles in several aspects of school. Bullying, classwork, even his own social life.

Dick's fingers were already clawing through his combed back black hair. messing it up to make it look almost like Robin's usual hairstyle. Dick let out a little breath. He looked over at Bruce with eyes that looked almost pleading for answers. Bruce looked back at him. He knew that look. Robin normally gives them to Batman when he can't figure something out during missions. It was very rare to see those looks anymore, especially from Dick. The two never needed to verbally communicate. Bruce gave him a slight smile that told Dick.

"_**You'll get it.**_" Bruce only ever gave those to Robin. Dick seemed to have understood him. He smiled and went back to work.

**XXXX**

Friday December 9th, 2011 3:00

"Heading for detention again?" Bruce asked.

"No choice." Dick said sarcastically, like his life depended on it.

"Hey. If that Grant guy bothers you. You let me know kay?" Bruce said. Dick smiled and turned to him.

"Thanks Matt. Really, I appreciate what you want to do for me. But I have to fight my own battles." Bruce looked down. Then back up and smiled.

"I think Bruce would want you to do that too. So when he gets back, you don't tell him you had a bodyguard for three weeks." Bruce said.

"I think it'll be four weeks after next week." Dick said. "And he'd want to meet you." Dick said.

Bruce smiled.

"_Yeah, I would too._" He thought.

"Are you really not staying longer?" Dick asked.

"Don't think so. Sorry Dick. my last week might be next Friday." Bruce said.

"I see." Dick said looking down.

"Don't you want to tell me what's been bothering you all day?" Bruce asked.

"Just a nightmare I had the other night. Nothing big." Dick lied. Bruce sensed that.

"Are you sure that's all?" Bruce asked. Dick let out a sigh. He had to make something up. In a way, Matt really is a lot like Bruce. Always getting into deal. Catching everything that's wrong with Dick. it was scary, but comforting at the same time. The last time Robin got mad at Bruce was from lack of attention due to Aqualad being leader. But he made it up to him. Robin really didn't want to be mad at someone who reminded him of Bruce.

"_Hey. For all Matt knows it probably isn't even his fault he's good at asking questions._" Dick thought.

"It's just that… Bruce, could come back at any day and I still… don't have a gift picked out for him." Dick lied, though not very subtle. Bruce folded his arms together. He knows that whatever Dick's hiding is probably more deeper than that. But decided not to press further.

"Okay. I'll buy that." 'Matt' said. Dick seemed a little relieved.

"_Great,_" He thought. Then thought of a better idea.

"Do you think you could help me pick it out?" Dick asked. Bruce blinked a little taken a back.

"_Wait. Was Dick serious?_" Bruce thought. "_No. I think Dick just wants to add onto that lie. I taught him well. Man I'm a bad remodel with kids._"

"Huh?" Bruce said.

"I said, 'do you want to help?'" Dick said.

"Uh, when?" Bruce asked now feeling uneasy with this request. Dick looked down thinking. He has to go spell searching with the team today and tomorrow morning and afternoon. They'd all probably find the spell to take them to Morgan La Fay by tomorrow night.

"Tomorrow night at the Gotham Mall." Dick said.

"Uh, sure." Bruce said. Dick smiled.

"Cool. Thanks." Dick pulled out his fist and Bruce stared at it a little confused. Then Dick rolled his eyes.

"It's called a fist bump. What have you been living in a cave or something?"

"_In a way_." Bruce thought. Then remembered something he'd usually see Wally and Robin do at the mountain. Bruce smirked and punched Dick's fist back lightly.

"Later Matt. See ya tomorrow!

"Bye." Bruce said and walked away far from the school's property.

"Have you been living in a cave Bruce?" Clark asked chuckling.

"If that cave is your apartment then yes, I have been." Bruce retorted.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young man." Clark said. Bruce opened his mouth to retort something else, then closed it and smirked.

"You're learning." Bruce said. Clark gave him a skeptic look.

"You'll know what I mean when you get there." Bruce said. Superman picked Bruce up in one arm and flew him back to Metropolis.

**XXXX**

Mt. Justice: (2 hours later)

Once Robin made it back to the mountain he was first confronted by Aqualad. Which is odd because it's usually Wally's job to greet him first.

"Hey Aqualad what is it?" Robin asked.

"I have news for you my friend." Aqualad said.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I had just spoken to Aquaman yesterday. He mentioned Batman **had** disappeared by the hands of Morgan La Fay and her son. A spell was cast upon him. The league believes he may still be hidden on Earth Ground."

"Seriously!" Robin asked a little excited. "Do they know where he might be?" Robin asked. Aqualad grimly shook his head while facing down.

"I am sorry my friend, but no. if we find the spell we need at Zatanna's home she can take us to Morgan and her son to confront them and ask them about the spell they used on him." Aqualad said. Robin nodded.

"I see. …Does anyone else know about this?" Robin asked.

"The team has already been informed. Come follow me." Aqualad said.

…

"Okay. How do we get to Zatanna's house?" KidFlash asked.

"Zatanna sent us this that could automatically send us to her house." Black Canary said holding up an envelope.

"Okay. How does it work?" Artemis asked.

"Can I see that?" Robin asked extending his hand out to Black Canary. Black Canary looked over at him and handed him the envelope. Robin looked at it and opened the envelope. A light blue flash came out of it and the team fell to a hard wooden floor.

"Ow! What the heck?" KidFlash asked getting his head off the floor and rubbing it.

"Is everyone alright?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Captain Marvel answered.

"Where are we?" M'gann asked.

"Looks like a library." Superboy answered.

"Do they really read all these books?" Kidflash asked.

"I've heard Zatara's read all of them, Zatanna's still half way there." Captain Marvel said.

Robin seemed to ignore them and turned away from the team.

"Zatanna!" He called.

"Over here." Zatanna answered. The team and the two mentors followed the sound of her voice through the maze of bookshelves. They then found her in the heart of the library. It was the only place in the library that seemed to have a carpet. If you pushed enough books to the side you'd be able to tell the carpet was a bluish green. There were several bookshelves creating a large circular shape around her with few gaps leading to other parts of the shelf maze. There was a mess of scattered books behind Zatanna from where she was standing.

"Whoa don't tell me you read all these." Artemis said shocked at the huge scatters of books.

"There was more." Black Canary said.

"We just put a few away back on the shelves." Captain Marvel added. Robin walked over to Zatanna. There were still traces of tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes were a little glassy and bloodshot. But she had a smile on her face.

"Hey Zatanna, how you feeling?" Robin asked. Zatanna turned to him with the smile still on her face.

"Way better. Thanks Rob." She answered. She didn't look like that emotional train wreck Black Canary had described.

"So Zatanna, how can we help you with finding the spell?" KidFlash asked. Zatanna turned to the whole team.

"Artemis, M'gann, you guys can go search over at the north side shelves. Superboy, Aqualad, Superboy, and Kidflash can go search over there, Black Canary and Captain Marvel you guys know where to look." She turned to Robin. "You could help me search right here Robin."

"Okay but how do we know which books might have the spell we need?" Kidflash said.

"Every book has a table of contents written in English. Just look for the ones that says it has teleportation spells." Zatanna said.

"So that means you already read through the ones down here?" Robin asked. Zatanna nodded.

"Yeah. I keep them here to remember I already searched through them."

"Alright everyone, lets start searching." Aqualad said. The team and the two mentors then left to go start the search.

Robin and Zatanna then each turned to a shelf and started going through many books. Robin looked at the five pages of table of contents for each book he found. No useful spell. After a while there was a stack of books nearly reaching Robin's height next to him. Zatanna looked over at him and asked if any of his books had teleportation spells in them. All Robin mustered was a shake of his head.

Almost every book Robin had gone through had either five or more pages of table of contents. There weren't that many that had teleportation spells. And all the ones he and Zatanna found weren't very useful. Robin got a ladder to search in more higher shelves.

After hours of searching Robin and Zatanna had gotten tired. Robin was sitting down on one of the ladder bars and was going through what he assumed was his ninety-seventh book and dropped it to the floor. He looked ober at Zatanna who still had that calm simple smile on her face, which seemed to have grown half an inch since the time passed. Robin wondered what put her in such a good mood. He got up from his spot and walked over to her and knelt down infront of her.

"Zatanna. I meant to ask. Why are you smiling? Did something good happen?" Robin asked. Zatanna looked up at him her smile faltering a bit. She stood up and turned away from him. Her hand gripped at her other arm.

"Why am I smiling?… Yeah, something good did happen to me Robin." Zatanna said.

"What is it?" Robin asked a little hopeful. Zatanna nodded then turned to him smiling.

"They found my dad, and Etrigan." Robin's eyes widened his mouth opened. Then he smiled.

"Seriously? That's great Zatanna!" Robin cheered.

"Did they really?" Superboy (who obviously heard the conversation) asked.

"Yeah." Zatanna said.

"What is it?" Artemis asked walking in beside Superboy.

"Zatanna says her dad and Etrigan were found." Superboy said.

"Really? Congratulations Zatanna!" Artemis said and ran over to hug her gently. Zatanna returned the hug. She smiled. M'gann and the others were now walking in to the heart of the library.

"What's going on?" M'gann asked.

"Her dad and Etrigan were found." Artemis answered. M'gann smiled and flew over to the girls.

"That's great to hear Zatanna." M'gann said. Kidflash then zipped in beside her and playfully shking her shoulder congradulating her. Aqualad walked up to her.

"Congratulations my friend." He said looking down at her. Black Canary hapilly sighed and said, "I meant tell you that back in the mountain, but I figured it was best to hear it from Zatanna."

"So where's your dad now?" Artemis asked.

"We'red they find them?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah and by who?" Robin added.

"They were both found in Mawnan, but… something caught them and brainwashed them. When they found them they had to take drastic measures and knock them out. right now dad and Etrigan are at the WatchTower medbay." Zatanna answered.

"What's a Mawnan?" Kidflash asked.

"It's a small town in England, not very famous." Superboy said.

"Wait. What was the 'something' that caught them?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah and who found them?" Robin asked again.

"We don't know who caught them but the leaguers up at the WatchTower say that they'll be cured of their brainwashing when they wake up." Black Canary said.

"And we're not too sure on who found them. One was Superman that much I know." Captain Marvel said. Superboy slightly cringed at the sound of the man-of-steel's name. Just hearing his name now gets him slightly angry.

"So if they're found, why were spending all day on finding the spell?" Kidfalsh asked.

"Yeah. that's the other thing." Zatanna said looking down with a guilty face. Robin turned to her/ "There still no sign of Batman." Robin looked at Zatann straight in the eyes before his head went down. Her eys said she was sorry. Black Canary placed her hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin looked back at her.

"We'll keep searching Robin." She confirmed. With that the team went back to searching the library.

**XXXX**

Bruce was finishing up some school and league work in his guest room. Once he was finished he placed everything in either his school bag or his guest drawer. He pulled out his laptop and started hacking the street camera security feed for Gotham. Even away from home the Batman can still keep watch of his criminal cluttered city. The city's been amazingly quiet for weeks. Villians don't normally take holidays, especially not the Joker. The holidays are basically his crime spree days. Then again he's still in Arkham. Bruce closed his laptop and put it away. He walked to his door to check if Clark's come back from patrol. He needed to ask if Zatara or Etrigan had woken up yet. But before he reached the doorknob his cellphone started ringing. Bruce pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Alfred. Bruce hesitantly answered the call.

"Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Master Bruce." Alfred replied.

"Alfred you shouldn't be calling me when Dick's at home. I can't have him knowing about this." Bruce said.

"Master Dick is currently at the mountain sir." Alfred said.

"Is Dick okay?" Bruce asked.

"He's fine sir. But he wasn't this morning." Alfred said.

"How come?" Bruce asked. Alfred sighed on the other end.

"He's been having nightmares sir." Alfred said. "I'm afraid if you don't tell him what's happened to you they'll grow worse." Alfred said.

"Please don't tell me he thinks I'm dead." Bruce said worriedly.

"Master Dick has mentioned no such thing." Alfred said. "At least do something to calm the young master's nerves." Alfred said. There was silence on the other end.

Bruce swallowed. Alfred was right. He should do something to calm down Dick.

"Alfred, Do you think you can tell Dick I called you in the Batcave while he was at school. Tell him I'm okay, and that I deleted the message I sent you as soon as you got it." Bruce said.

"I don't wish to lie to the young master." Alfred said.

"Just this once Alfred. and then you'll never have to lie to Dick ever again. Okay." Bruce said. Alfred sighed.

"Very well then sir." Alfred said. "But just this once."

"Of course." Bruce said. "Alfred wait. … tell Dick… that I'm thinking about him. Okay?" Alfred was silent.

"Alright sir. It's about the most honest thing I've heard you say." Alfred said.

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce said. The two hung up. Bruce then walked out of the room and found Clark cooking his own dinner.

"Have you eaten?" Clark asked. Bruce was silent.

"You heard everything." Bruce said. It wasn't a question. Clark stopped cooking and turned around to face Bruce. He leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Why are you lying to your own son?" Clark asked.

"It's not like I want to Clark.. I just can't have him see me this way." Bruce said.

"Why?" Clark asked. Bruce was silent. Clark sighed.

"Bruce I'm not buying risking Dick's hysteria as an excuse anymore. You don't want Dick to see you this way because your embarrassed, you don't want him taking advantage of your predicament." Clark said.

"That's not true." Bruce said.

"Then what is the real reason?" Clark asked. "Bruce, I know you well enough to know that that's how you feel about this spell. You always come up with more than one reason to hide something."

"I don't need another reason." Bruce said.

"Then I'll give you some." Clark said. "You want Dick to get close to he'd tell you what he hides from Bruce Wayne. You want to understand the life Dick hides from you. Bullying, hard work. Why he doesn't go to you for everything as much as he used to anymore. You're using your little Matt persona as a spy to know what kind of life Dick lives outside the manor and hero community, a life you barely want Dick to be a part of the one you have."

"Don't take it that way Clark." Bruce said.

"If I don't all I see is a man torturing his son with lies." Clark said.

"Pretty bold words for a man who avoids his own son. At least I want to understand mine better." Bruce retorted. Clark glared at him.

"You're just lucky you can't reverse the spell back on your own, or I would've canceled that deal." Clark said. Bruce glared at him.

"Why don't you then Clark? Conner deserves more than his **father** acknowledging him through a deal he made with a fourteen year old." Bruce said. Clark and Bruce now engaged each other to a glaring contest. The two remained in silence. Anger was thick in the room air.

**XXXX**

Zatanna's Library: Saturday December 10th, 2011 (7:00 A.M.)

The team continued searching through the shelves. Well mainly just an exhausted Black Canary, a sleepy Captain Marvel, a tired Zatanna, and a semi cranky, completely determined, and black eyed (if you could barely see it under the mask) Robin. The rest of the team was asleep in random parts of the library.

Wally, all snugged in, in an empty bookshelf. Kaldur, asleep on an empty reading chair, with a book over his face and six other books all over him. M'gann Asleep on the floor covered by her cape while clutching a random book to her chest. Conner, resting what he can of his body on a ladder a book still held in his hand, but with his eyes closed. And Artemis, fast asleep on a large stack of books. It was noticeable on all their faces that they had just recently fallen asleep.

Zatanna let out a small yawn. Robin turned from where he was searching.

"Hey Zatanna, if you're tired you should get some rest." Robin suggested.

"No Robin. I promised you and myself I wouldn't stop searching till we find it." Zatanna said while putting away another book she was looking through and grabbing another book from the shelf. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. Zatanna turned to him.

"Get some rest." Robin said. Zatanna stared at him for a moment and jerked her shoulder away.

"I'm helping you, and that's final." She said and continued looking from book to book. Robin was half tempted to spray knock out gas on her, but instead continued his search.

After a while longer Robin finally asked what was itching at him for a while now.

"Doesn't your dad have like a giant magic spell book where he keeps all his spells?" He asked.

"No, sorry." Zatanna said.

"Well, how do you know which is the right spell?" Robin asked.

"That spell we need is a specific verbal command that'll take us to where we need to go, and only Etrigan and my dad know it by memory." Zatanna said. "The spell books tell me how the spell goes and their titles. I'm still learning Robin, I can't remember every spell, just their titles sometimes."

"What's the title of the spell?" Robin asked.

"It's written backwards in the spell books, you wouldn't be able to notice it." Zatanna said. "The only thing that's not written backwards in these books are the table of contents." Robin nodded at her.

Robin and Zatanna continued searching from bookshelf to bookshelf now. The library had grown increasingly quiet throughout the hours. Robin wasn't even sure if Black Canary or Captain Marvel were searching anymore. As they continued searching they began passing several teammates. Robin couldn't seem to resist to snag pictures of some of his teammates' positions though.

Zatanna's library: (Five more hours later)

"Ow!" A voice shouted.

"What was that?" Zatanna asked.

"My guess, Wally just woke up, hit his head on the shelf above him, and he went back to sleep." Robin said.

"Whoa. You're good at that." Zatanna said peering over to where she could barely see Wally through rows of empty shelves.

"I wasn't trained by the Batman just to learn the bat-glare." Robin said. Zatanna smiled.

"Can I ask you something Robin?" She asked looking at him with folded arms.

"If it doesn't involve my secrete identity, sure." Robin said grabbing another book.

"How much of your life do you owe to Batman?" She asked. That question caught Robin off guard.

"Huh?" Robin asked.

"You once told me you 'owed Batman a lot'. How much is it?" She asked. Robin looked down. Zatanna stared at him as a small silent moment past.

"You don't want to answer me do you?" Zatanna said.

"…A huge… half of my life." Robin said.

"…Do you mind expanding on that?" She asked. Robin leaned against a bookshelf and swallowed a bit.

"Let's just say… one day… something intensely horrible happened to me, and to people I cared and loved the most. Batman was there and he witnessed it, along with hundreds of other people. …And out of all of those hundreds… Batman… the so called, cold blooded crusader of Gotham, was the only one out of all of those people that night, that actually gave a damn about me. Batman may seem a little strange, harsh, stubborn, and judgmental, but he's not a cruel person. He saved me from suffering. He took me in and helped turn my tragic fate into a victory road, by helping me avenge the people I love by bringing the sriminal to justice and training me to become Robin. And… that's as much as I'm going to go." Robin grabbed a nearby ladder and climbed up to one of the top shelves. Zatanna stood in her spot taking everything Robin had told her in. She knows he shared something he wanted to keep secret. She won't tell anyone.

Zatanna climbed up a ladder reaching a top shelf. She grabbed a green book with a saphire written title on it. She flipped through the table of contents. She found Teleportation spells on page 985. She flipped over to the page and read down the titles of spells. The one she needed was not in there. She placed it back and grabbed ablack book with a golden written title on it. She unintentionally stepped slightly back from the latter and slipped.

"Ah!"

"Zatanna!" Robin instinctively turned around leaped off his ladder and stretched his arms out to catch her. The two landed on the floor, Robin holding onto her while kneeling.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"Y-yeah. Thanks Robin." She said. Robin helped her up gently.

"Which book is that?" Robin asked pointing at the red book.

"Just another spell book." Zatanna said looking at the book. She flipped it open to the table of contents and read through the five pages of table of contents. A small half hopeful smile came to her face as she saw the writing. Teleportation spells were on page 600. She flipped it to that page number and sat down on the ladder to read through the spells. After a moment a frown took her face and she tossed the book aside. Robin cringed a bit at the sound. Hearing the sound of spell books get tossed to the side in frustration is starting to become one of the sounds he hates the most. Robin then grabbed a purple spell book with dark emerald green colored words and flipped throught the six pages of the table of contents. He found teleportation spells on page 400. One of the corners of Robin's lips twitched just slightly to the side and flipped over to the page number. He walked over to Zatanna he was currently looking through another spell book. He hesitated a bit and told her he found another one. Robin couldn't help but feel like a burden to her. Clearly he won't be getting a date with her anytime soon.

Zatanna smiled at him and took the book politely. She carefully (as she always did) looked through the teleportation spell pages as Robin went to look for more books. He'd learned watching Zatanna search for the spell wouldn't help her mood several hours ago. All the ones he was finding now didn't have the teleportation spells in the table of contents. He began to worry if Zatanna had missed the spell she needed by accident. Zatanna then gently placed the book beside her by the floor gently. She got up beside Robin to help him continue the search. The two walked over to another hall and found a golden book with onyx black writing on it. they both reached for it at the same time.

"Uh." Robin said his face flushing staring directly at her.

"Um…" Zatanna said. Both faces flushed. Robin and Zatanna both removed their hands away at the same time. Though Zatanna had quickly snatched the book while she was at it. She looked through it. no teleportation spell. She sighed and dropped the book to the ground.

"No luck?" Robin asked.

"I wish I had a spell for luck at least." Zatanna said with a smirk turned to Robin.

The two teens walked back to where the team was located. Aqualad had shifted on the reading chair in his sleep and only one book remained on him. Superboy still held on to his opened book in front of him as he slept standing up. Artemis was now clutching onto one of the many books on her book bed. M'gann continued clutching onto her book. And Wally's head was now resting on a book.

Zatanna suddenly came to a stop.

"What is it?" Robin asked. Zatanna ran over to the team.

"I feel so stupid. I stood there letting you take pictures of them and I didn't even bother to check what kinds of books they had." Zatanna said looking at each of them.

"Quick, start getting all the books the have on them!" Zatanna ordered.

"Even Artemis's entire bed?" Robin asked.

"No just the ones in their hands." Zatanna and him split up to take awy each book.

Zatanna gently pulled away the books Artemis and M'gann had clutched in their hands and set them on a nearby table.

Robin swiftly grabbed the one in Aqualad's hand. The book was dangling near the floor. Superboy picked up a bit of a fight. He had a death grip on the book it took both Robin and Zatanna to pull it out. Once the book was out of Superboy's hand the two of them stiffened. But Superboy seemed unfazed and continued sleeping standing up. The two of them let out a sigh of relief and moved onto the last sleeper. KidFlash didn't seem to have a single one on his hands, but there was one under his head. Robin grabbed the book quietly. Then as quickly as he could, snatched the book from under the red head's head. Wally's head bonged on the bottom part of the shelve. Robin stared at him wondering if he's finally been caught by his friend. Then KF let out a loud snore. Robin sighed through his nose in relief and looked at the book his friend was sleeping on. It was warm from sweat and had a little drool on it, but Robin had to let it go and left to meet up with Zatanna.

Zatanna flipped through the table of contents with several of the books as Robin did the same with the other few books.

Each one had teleportation spells. Zatanna was now smiling excitedly and seeing hr so excited put a hopeful smile on Robin's face.

"This is good. This is really good." She said.

"You found the spell?" Robin asked. One of Zatanna's brows raised up with a half hearted smile on her face.

"We're close that's one good thing." She said.

"And?" Robin asked.

"I could make a teleportation spell with all of these by mixing the verbal commands. But, it'd only be able to take one person. And it'll be too hard to bring them back." She placed a hand on her head.

"I get the feeling that's something's missing. What's missing?" She said. Robin sat on one of the chairs thinking/ then all of a sudden it hit them both at the same time.

"Black Cannary and Captain Marvel!" The two nearly shouted at the same time. They both started running all over the library in search of the two heroes. They hoped they at least had one useful book on them.

They found Black Canary in one of the studies of the library. She was fast asleep on a leather chair. Captain Marvel was found asleep on one of the many arm chairs in the Canary had a book resting under her elbow as the rest of her arm reached up to support her face. Captain Marvel had his book clutched like a teddy bear. Zatanna gently removed the book under Black Canary's elbow and replaced it with something else.

Robin was once again picking up a another fight with another death gripper. Eventually Robin got it away from Captian Marvel. He started murmuring in his sleep. It sounded like he said something along the lines of, "Goo'night r'r'uncle benly." _(I know the name's spelt wrong that was on purpose)_

Robin blinked in confusion/

"_I'll have to ask who that is later._" Robin thought then left.

Zatanna checked both books and her smile had grown. One book was useful, the other one wasn't. they noticed that all the books looked alike. They were dark read hard covered with golden written titles. the other book they found useless was orange with a grey written title.

"This is it!" She cheered.

"We found the spell?" Robin asked.

"Not the spell, but a good enough spell. There's just one problem." Zatanna said.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I can make a spell by mixing the words from these different spells, and it could only send us to the imprisonment between demensions where they're keeping Morgan and Mordred. The ones who made Batman disappear. But it can't bring us back." Zatanna said.

"So we have to look for another spell?" Robin asked sitting back on a chair, exhaustion ready to take over him. Zatanna shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm sure Etrigan knows some people there who can help us get back." Zatanna said.

"Good people?" Robin asked.

"Of course good people. What would make you think otherwise?" Zatanna asked. Robin thought about it and recalled a few of Etrigan's anger tantrums Batman's told him about.

"Just cause." Robin said. "Can the spell take the whole team?" Zatanna looked down at the row of books on the table as though studying them.

"No. I'm afraid not. It could only take three at a time." Zatanna said.

"Then I'll go with you." Robin and Zatanna both turned around to see Black Canary walking up to them, up and awake.

"Are you sure? It may not be easy to come back." Zatanna said. Black Canary smirked and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you sure it isn't because you to may want to spend some more alone time together?" Black Canary teased. Both teens faces flushed.

"I say we let her come." Robin said.

Zatanna took a deep breath and started chanting the spell. A fog of smoke began rising from the ground. Streams of the smoke began circling the three of them. As soon as Zatanna finished the last part of the spell they disappeared from her library.

**XXXX**

Saturday December 10th, 2011 (5:00 P.M)

Once the three landed in a mysterious ancient looking building. They noticed a few windows with dark streams of colors were floating about in the outside. They really were in an in between dimensional prison. Robin got up from the floor and looked around.

"Where are we? He asked.

"In between demensions." Black Canary said. The three now up walked up into a nearby entrance.

It looked like some sort of lobby.

"Anyone in here?" Black Canary asked.

"Over here." An old voice called. The three looked at one another and walked up to a nearby counter. AN old man with a long grey beard and grey robe stood up and walked around the counter.

"Who might you three be?" The old man asked looking down at all three of them. Robin saw him a little awe struck.

"My name is Black Canary. I work for the Justice League. Surely you've heard of them." Black Canary said.

The old man stroked his beard thinking.

"Ah yes. They helped capture Morgan and her son a few weeks ago. What is it you all need?" The man asked.

"We have to ask a few a questions to her and her son. We believe they may have had something to do with a team member's disappearance." Black Canary said. The old man folded his arms together in thought once again.

"Alright. But only because you're affiliated with the Justice League." The old man said. He looked over at Zatanna.

"You're not by any chance Giovanni's daughter are you?" The old man asked noticing the girl's costume.

"Uh… actually, yes, I am." She said with a blush on her face. He looked over at Robin who was still staring at him.

"And what are you looking at young man?" He asked. Robin shook his head regaining most of his composer.

"Uh, nothing. I was just wondering. Are you Merlin?" Robin asked.

"No, Marvin. Merlin's cousin." The old man said. Robin nodded.

"Morgan and Mordred are located in that hall, straight ahead. I'll have a knight escort you. All of a sudden a knight in armor appeared out of nowhere. Robin looked around.

"Where's the hall?"

The knight walked over to a nearby wall and dug his sword in it. Robin and the two others jumped back a bit at the sound of the friction the sword made with the wall.

"Is he supposed to do that?" Zatanna asked. As soon as the knight was done carving into the wall a portal appeared in the gap the knight made. The knight gestured one had to them. The three complied and walked toward him.

"Uh thanks Marvin." Robin said, but when he looked back, the old man was gone.

The three followed the knight inside and found themselves in a hall with plenty of prison cells. They passed seceral magical looking beings. Robin was just relieved they didn't pass by, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

The knight came to a stop at two cells.

"Here they are." The knight said and backed away. He let out a loud metallic clap and both cells seemed to have connected from the inside.

"My son!" Morgan said and ran up to her spoiled son and squeezed him tight. Mordred began pulling back almost shouting, "Mother! Your smothering me!"

The knight entered the cell.

"You two are coming with me." He said.

…

The knight had taken the five of them to a vacant room where the three heroes can question them.

"What's going on! I demand answers! This is your future king speaking!" Mordred shouted.

"Mordred, enough!" Morgan said. "Behave yourself, we have guests." Black Canary walked up to them.

"We're here to ask a few questions. She said.

"And what would they be?" Morgan asked.

Before Black Canary could start Robin cut in.

"What did your son do to my mentor?" Robin asked getting straight to the point.

"I beg your pardon. I don't believe I can comprehend that." She said.

"Batman! What did you guys do to Batman!" Robin asked.

"Robin calm down." Black Canary said placing a hand on Robin's shoulder but Robin jerked it off.

"Come on. You guys were the reason why Batman disappeared! I demand you tell me where he is!" Robin shouted now averting his eyes to Mordred. Black Canary shocked at Robin's outburst tries pulling him away but yet again jerks her off. Zatanna looked over at the knight that was supposed to be guarding them. Why was he not doing anything? She ran up to him to ask.

"Why are you just standing there?" She asked. The knight remained silent.

"And what are you looking at me for!" Mordred shouted glaring at Robin.

"Which one of you made Batman disappear?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about young man." Morgan said.

"Yeah. why are you accusing us?" Mordred asked.

"You two were the last villains Batman faced before he disappeared." Black Canary said before Robin could answer.

"So? The big bad bat could've gone to face off with some other villain after he was through with us." Mordred said now taking over the interrogation for his mother. (Unintentionally of course)

"Yeah he could have," Robin said, "but he would've told me that."

"Well that's not our problem." Mordred said.

"Yes it is!" Robin shouted getting ready to get into the smaller kid's face. "Batman could've gone off to face some other villain but my teammate Aqualad just had a conversation with his mentor a few days ago. He told him you two planted a spell on him."

"Before I say anything else, I have to ask. Who exactly are you young man?" Morgan asked. Robin was a little taken aback. He blinked several times then answered.

"I'm Robin. Batman's partner." Robin said impatiently.

Morgan placed a hand under her masked chin.

"I don't believe Batman's mentioned you." She said.

"Not all the villains have to know about me." Robin said. "Now I'm going to ask you guys one more time where is Batman." He said his anger returning. Mordred looked down then back up at Robin and shrugged.

Robin glared down at the thousand year old boy. Mordred looked up and came eye to eye with Robin's glare. The glare rivaled Batman's, he was sure if he were here he'd be proud.

"I was told you guys cast a spell on him. What you do to him?" Robin's voice was now shaking with anger.

"I'm afraid you're mistake," Morgan said, "I don't recall ever casting a spell on Batman. And believe me, this is the first time I say something like this, and mean it." Robin looked up at her. It was hard to tell if she were lying or not through her mask, and after thousands of years, Robin wasn't sure he wanted to risk seeing her face.

Mordred looked up at Morgan.

"Actually mother, I may have…" Mordred stopped there.

"_What was am I doing? That boy's glare couldn't have scared me that much._" He thought.

Robin glared heavily at the boy, his hands balled into tight shaking fists, his teeth were clutched. Robin let out a loud growl and grabbed Mordred by the caller of his clothes.

"What. Did. You. Do." Robin growled patience all but lost.

"You let go of my son!" Morgan shouted.

"Shut it!" Robin yelled at her. Morgan was furious, she raised her arms up in the air till she realized that they were in a magic neutralizing room. The knight walked up to her to escort her out.

"Mordred!" She yelled.

"I won't hurt him." Robin said anger still placed on his face.

Robin averted his glaring eyes back at Mordred.

"Yet." He added. "What were you about say?"

"Robin." Black Canary said. Robin averted his glare to her. Black Canary immediately stopped what she was about to say. Clearly Robin was dead serious on what he was doing. Zatanna could only watch her friend with sympathetic eyes on his back.

Robin glared back at Mordred.

"Answer me." Robin said. Mordred slightly flinched at the anger. He may be spoiled meat but he's still just a kid who's never been treated like this before.

"I-I…" Mordred started.

"Come on Mordred, answer the question already!" Robin now shouted. Zatanna ran up behind Robin placed a hand on his arm and forcibly backing him away from Mordred, ignoring his heat seeping glare while she was at it.

Mordred was now trying to regain most of his composure.

"I still want an answer." Robin said now that he's a good four feet away from Mordred.

"I remember, casting a spell on Batman." Mordred started. Robin glared, not as hard as he was la while ago and tried moving towards Mordred. Zatanna and Black Canary stopped him before he could.

"Calm down Robin." Black Canary whispered to him.

"And?" Robin said to Mordred.

"The rest a remember is waking up here. When Etrigan teleported me here, I blacked out cause the spell was so powerful. That's all I remember. I swear!" Mordred said looking up at them. "Whatever spell I casted on Batman didn't kill him. That much I remember about the spell. So he's probably still alive, but I don't know where he might be."

"He's telling the truth." Marvin said appearing in the room. He chained Mordred's wrists together with magic neutralizing chains. Mordred let out an annoyed growl.

"I tell the truth and you still chain me?" Mordred said, clearly angry and annoyed.

"Yes." Marvin answered simply. "You three got your information, now it's time for all of you to leave."

"But this was a one way trip. I don't know how to send us back." Zatanna said. A knight entered the room.

"Take the boy away." He said. The knight grabbed Mordred's chains and led him out. all the way back to his cell Mordred complained about telling the truth and being chained. Marvin turned to the three heroes.

"Come with me." He said. The three of them followed the old man out. they found themselves back in what looked like the lobby.

"I'll send you three back." Mravin said. Then turned to Robin. "Did you get the information you wanted?" He asked. Robin averted his eyes away from him and nodded silently.

"Good." Marvin said. "This trip better have been worth it." Black Canary folded her arms together looking at the old man. Robin's face was still turned away. Zatanna looked over at Robin. His masked eyes were unreadable, but you could tell by the way his brows were furrowed he seemed even more upset than he'd already been. Robin's arms were folded together. He just wants to go back home and sulk. Batman's possibly not dead, but not guaranteed he's alive. Robin hated over thinking things.

"_Batman can't be dead. He wouldn't want me to think like that._" Robin thought. Marvin raised one arm up infront of them and chanted a spell to send them back from where they came from.

Zatanna's library Saturday December 10th, 2011 (6:00 P.M)

They reappeared in front of the table where all the red books with golden written titles were opened. The first thing they saw was the team standing around the table.

"Where the heck have you guys been?" KidFlash was the first to ask.

"Yeah? I thought we were all going together as a team? Artemis said.

"The spell I found was only enough for three." Zatanna said.

"When you found the spell why didn't you wake any of us up?" Superboy asked.

"Or woken us up earlier so we'd continue helping?" Kaldur said.

"Yeah, we could've found the right spell we needed if you guys hadn't let us stay asleep." M'gann said.

Robin's head was hung low. Captain Marvel was the first to notice.

"Robin? You alright? What happened?" He asked. Black Canary placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it about what happened over there? You can talk to me about it." Black Canary soothed gently. Robin gently removed himself from her grip and made his way to the nearest exit of the library.

"I just want to go home right now." Robin said.

"What? But Rob, you haven't even told us what happened." KidFlash said running up in front of his best friend.

"I'll talk to you guys about it later, right now I just have to head home." Robin said passing KidFlash and made his way out of Zatanna's home. Blac Canary and Zatanna looked at one another. Better to explain now than later.

Zatanna removed the spell books from the table as Black Canary ordered everyone to gather around to explain what happened in the in between dimensional prison.

…

Once Robin got back home Alfred called him over immediately.

A/N: I know it's been forver since I updated, I feel so bad about it even worse for living you guys off with a cliff. And I'm still angry about writing a Christmas story in February. Now I know how actors, producers, and directors feel about working on a Christmas movie during July just so they can get it done by December. I really don't want to disappoint you guys on discontinuing it either, cause if I do that I'll be mad at myself for not finishing it. since I made this chapter freakishly long that means we're getting closer to the end considering all that writing up there. I am so excited for two other things (other than the NYG winning the superbowl) right now which you guys don't want to know about, but it'll take up some time from fanfic writing. And if you guys think this chapter was long, **PFT! **You guys should read my **NON**-fanfiction stories. I have a chapter in at least two of them that goes up to at least 35 pages. And it's just one of the beginning chapters. This one is 18 pages long. Well good night everyone, and I'll try to post the next chapter soon. It'll be shorter but you'll all love it more than this one.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**SS8***_


	10. Chapter 10 Hints

A/N: Hey guys! Okay… still a little mad at the fact this is a Christmas story. I like that none of you guys seem to mind that but I'll do you guys a favor. As long as it's still legally Winter I'll keep writing this story. If I don't get this story done by Robin's birthday (March 21st) then I'm sorry, you'll have to wait for the end in either November/December.

Disclaimer: That's all I have to say on the subject. You guys know what it means. And if I owend _**DC **_I'd do something about the jacked up version of Batman. Yes I am talking about Brave/**Bold **version, no offence to anyone who likes the show.__

**PLUS!**

I'm sure everyone knows this and if you guys do then I'll feel like such a newb, but I just found out about the song "Pain" by Three Days Grace which I am currently listening to, but I must admit, I think it pretty damn suits Batman hella well. If you guys haven't heard it…

HEAR IT! BEST SONG EVER!

_Italics= thoughts_

Warning: OC-ish Dick in beginning of chapter. And has AU-ish references, so bear with me, it's fanfiction for a reason. I have every… I mean… half the rights to control what happens here.

Enjoy & R&R

Chapter 10: Hints

Saturday December 10th, 2011 (7:00 PM)

Robin, now Dick, entered through the front door. He would have come through the grandfather clock like he normally does but his heart wasn't in coming in from the BatCave. Luckily Dick had managed to change into his civies before coming home.

"Master Dick, is that you?" Alfred asked. Dick placed a backpack which held his uniform on the couch and froze at the voice. Dick looked up from where the voice was heard.

"Yes." Dick answered. He walked over where he heard Alfred's voice. "Who else would it be?" He asked.

"Did you go see Morgan and her son?" Alfred asked as he finished washing several dishes. Dick remained silent. Alfred dried off his hands and turned to the young master. Dick stared right at the old man.

"Master Dick, is everything alright?" Alfred asked. Dick looked down.

"There was spell cast on Bruce." Dick murmured crossing his arms and leaned against the wall.. "The La Fays don't know where he is. Mordred said he can't remember which spell he used on Bruce so it won't be easy to track him." Alfred sighed then smiled.

"Master Dick. I have some news for you." Alfred said. Dick stood back up straight and looked at Alfred.

"Yeah?" Dick asked a little confused. Alfred nodded.

"Well… what is it?" Dick asked.

"Master Bruce called." Alfred said. Dick's eyes widened in shock. He was getting ready to smack himself to wake up from another dream and wait…

"Did, you just say, B-Bruce called?" Dick asked excitement filling his voice.

"Yes sir." Alfred said.

"You're not lying are you? Dick asked.

"Have I ever lied?" Alfred asked. Dick thought about it for a moment. Alfred has never really lied to anyone. All he's ever done is stretch the truth every now and then, but it was never for selfish reasons.

"No." Dick answered. Alfred smiled.

"Well? What did Bruce say? Can I call him too? Is he alright? Where the heck is he? How come he hasn't called or texted me before?" Dick asked a little too excited. Alfred smiled at the young, but very excited boy.

"Come with me Master Dick." Alfred said setting a hand on Dick's shoulder and guiding him towards one of the many living rooms.

Once Dick and Alfred sat down on a long red couch Alfred decided to start talking till…

"Well, what did Bruce say?" Dick asked a little more calmly.

"Master Bruce…" Alfred stopped mid-sentence, here come the minor lies, but lies t=none the less, "he called through the bat monitor today while you were at school."

"Seriously?" Dick interrupted. "Why didn't you call me?"

"You could've been in the middle of an exam sir." Alfred said.

"Like the exam would've mattered that moment." Dick said. Alfred stared down the young boy.

"Alright fine the exam matters, but hearing about Bruce matters to me more." Dick said.

"Bruce preferred not to disturb you." Alfred said. Dick rested his elbows on his knees and his palms under his chin.

"That just isn't fair." Dick said glumly. "Anything he wanted me to know?" Alfred took a deep breath.

"He wanted you to know that he is alright." Alfred said. Dick smiled lightly.

"Good, I'm glad. Alfred can I talk to him or hear his message?" Dick asked. Alfred shook his head grimly.

"I'm afraid… Master Bruce deleted the message after he sent it." Alfred said.

"Why would he do that?" Dick asked.

"Perhaps so you weren't able to track him." Alfred said.

"Did he tell you where he was?" Dick asked. Alfred shook his head.

"Is there any way for me to contact him?" Dick asked.

"I'm afraid not sir." Alfred said. Dick sighed and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Alfred placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick looked at Alfred.

"He also wanted you to know that he's thinking about you." Alfred said. That brought a smile to Dick's face.

"Did he mention when he'll be back?" Dick asked.

"I'm afraid not." Alfred said. Dick let out another sigh.

**BUZZ!**

The doorbell rung. Dick and Alfred both looked over at the hall that led to the door way.

"And who might that be?" Alfred asked.

**XXXX**

(One hour ago)

After Bruce and Clark were done glaring at each other Bruce hid in his guestroom. It isn't normal for Bruce to try to hide from his problems, but Bruce's maturity levels have been slowly dropping since he was struck with the de-aged spell. Clark was left in the kitchen thinking.

"_Superboy isn't my son. Bruce has it all wrong. He may have my DNA, but that doesn't mean anything. Yet Bruce goes his way in calling him my son when he was the one who couldn't trust him when the league first met him. He willingly adopted Dick, willingly took him under his wing. And he goes his way on calling him his son. Does that even make since? A man who isn't even related to a boy can openly call him his son to anyone? Of course he can! Pa never seemed to mind calling me his son and he found me in a damned rocket ship that crashed on his farm and ruined most of his crops. Then there's a man who ignores his biological son just because he feels violated. When you put two and two together… it does sound like a harsh story. Maybe that's what Bruce was trying to tell me. He cares about a boy who's not even related to him and treats him as a son. And here I am ignoring the boy who has my flesh and blood._" Clark placed a hand on his head. "_Maybe I am being too hard on the boy. He didn't ask to be born from my DNA, didn't ask to be me. He didn't have a say or a choice in any of this. I can't blame him for this. It isn't his fault._" Clark let out a breath. His ears then twitched. He heard a crack. Clark raced over to Bruce's guestroom and didn't even bother knocking. When Clark entered Bruce was nowhere in sight. Clark listened carefully to hear Bruce's heartbeat. Clark looked all around with his X-ray vision Bruce was nowhere hidden. He started using infrared vision and saw fingerprints on the closed window.

"Bruce." Clark growled angrily.

**XXXX**

(PRESENT)

"I'll go get it Alfred." Dick said.

Alfred got up with Dick to see who was at the door. Dick gripped the doorknob and standing behind the door was none other than 'Mathew Malone'.

Dick's eyes widened in surprise.

"_Master Bruce?_" Alfred thought.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Dick asked.

"Hey Dick. I thought you and I were going to hang out at the mall today." 'Matt' said. Dick thought for a second.

"Oh! Yeah. That totally slipped my mind. I didn't think you'd remember." Dick said. Dick looked up at Alfred.

"Is it alright if I go?" Dick asked. Alfred looked down at both his young masters. Which seemed odd now that he thought about it.

"Very well, but… be back before ten." Alfred said.

"Sure will." Dick said, mood a little more lightened.

"See'ya Alfred!" Dick called.

"By Mr. Pennyworth." 'Matt' said. Alfred smiled at the two and nodded his goodbye. He hasn't been called 'Mr. Pennyworth' by Bruce since he first started working in the manor.

…

"Great to see' ya Matt." Dick said as the two walked away from the manor.

"You too Dick. How're you feeling?" Bruce asked.

"Better than last time you saw me." Dick said.

"Why's that?" Bruce asked.

"Alfred got word from Bruce. Didn't get to talk to him… but at least I got to hear he's okay." Dick said.

"You were worried about Bruce when he's just at a business trip in Europe?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I haven't exactly heard from him in weeks. Wouldn't you be worried if you hadn't heard from your cousin in weeks?" Dick asked.

"_Cousin?_" Bruce thought, "_Oh, right._"

"I guess, but it'd depend on the scenario." Bruce said. It wasn't much of a lie, other than the fact Clark is not his cousin, but he's the Man-Of-Steel. He doesn't have to worry about him all the time. Clark can handle himself… every now and then though. The only time Bruce was ever genuinely worried about him was when Amanda Waller accidently decided to launch a nuke laced with kryptonite at the island where Superman was located.

"What kind of scenario?" Dick asked. One of Bruce's eyebrows rose.

"Huh?" Bruce asked looking at Dick. The two had already exited the gate and were a good several yards away from the manor.

"You know, what would the scenario have to be for you to worry about your cousin?" Dick asked again.

"Um, I guess it'd have to be a nuke aiming towards him type of scenario." Bruce said. Dick gave him a skeptic look and chuckled.

"So I guess your cousin can just about handle himself. Would you actually think about taking a nuke for him?" Dick said.

"_I've done it before, and I'm not planning on taking another nuke for the Man-Of-Steel ever again._" Bruce thought bitterly.

"Yeah, he can handle himself. But take a nuke, you're kidding me, I'm five 'foot 'five. I want to grow to be at least 6'2." Bruce said. Dick laughed.

"Funny, that's how tall Bruce is." Dick said. "Him and my Uncle Clark went through a similar situation a couple years back." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… similar situation, luckily there was no nuke involved." Dick said.

"**Right.**" Bruce said sarcastically, pretending to sound suspicious. The look Dick gave him was a little amusing. Bruce smirked slightly then it fell once the thought came to him.

"I didn't know you had had an uncle named Clark." Bruce said. Dick smiled sheepishly.

"Uh… yeah. he's not really my uncle. He's one of Bruce's best friends. Well at least I assume they're best friends. They hardly ever see eye to eye."

"_I could only imagine way._" Bruce thought sarcastically/bitterly.

"Well me, and my _**cousin**_ hardly ever see eye to eye either. That's probably the reason why I snuck out of the house an hour ago." Bruce said. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"You're in trouble when you get home." Dick said.

"I don't care. I can easily scare my cousin with a look." Bruce said.

"Hah! Bruce has that same effect on Clark." Dick said. Bruce looked down wanting to change the subject. He could make fun of Clark behind his back all night if he wanted to, but after what happened earlier he wasn't really in the mood.

"So what are you planning on getting Bruce?" Bruce asked.

"_Stupid question. Then I'll know._" Bruce thought. Dick looked up at the sky a small smile on his face. He placed his hands behind his head as if trying to relax and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. Haven't really thought about it. Before Bruce left he left me and Alfred a fair amount of gifts under the tree. Alfred got Bruce a few things, but I still don't know what to get him." Dick dropped his hands from behind his head and folded his arms together.

"What would you get your dad?" Dick asked. The question caught Bruce off guard. His eyes widened in shock.

"… I haven't thought about what to get my dad for Christmas in many years." Bruce muttered.

"Come again?" Dick asked.

"Don't know either." Bruce said looking down. Dick's face faced forward.

"I always used to give my biological dad all sorts of things he liked in the catalogs he read. But, it's a little hard to buy something for the man who can buy everything. If he's never thought of buying it, then why try to surprise him?" Dick said.

"That's the beauty of Christmas, you can surprise people." Bruce said.

"Well, as shocking as it's going to sound, Bruce doesn't really like surprises." Dick said.

"That doesn't sound like Gotham's favorite playboy to me." Bruce said smirking.

"Heh, playboy. I know everyone thinks Bruce doesn't look like he has a careful bone in his body but he's always careful. It's always, 'Dick watch out', 'Don't do that you can hurt yourself', 'be back before this time', 'I'll pick you up myself just to be safe'." Dick said.

"Well… you can't really blame him for wanting to watch out for you." Bruce said.

"I know." Dick said looking down. He brought his face back up and looked at Matt.

"I don't know if it's me or you look very familiar to me." Dick said remembering that time in school when he swore 'Matt' looked distinctly similar to someone he might know.

"What are you talking about?" 'Matt' asked.

"I swear… you look so much like someone I know. I just can't tell who right now." Dick said getting a little frustrated. Bruce couldn't help but smirk amusingly, but tried hard to make it look skeptic.

"_Do I want Dick to know?_" Bruce thought. He turned his head and noticed they were already nearing the mall.

"Figured it out yet?" 'Matt' asked.

"No." Dick said bitterly eyes narrowing. Then he looked to the side. "Oh hey we're at the mall let's head in." Bruce couldn't help but laugh a bit. It'd be weird if he laughed while he was still thirty-two years old, but seemed to stop caring that his maturity levels were dropping for a while, especially after noticing how much he's been smiling these past few weeks. It was perfectly normal for him to smile and laugh at this age. He remembers laughing while playing basketball with Ethan Bennett when they were in high school. The two ran ahead inside the tall building.

They were greeted by crowds of scrambling last minute or early shoppers. Would shopping for a gift on December tenth be considered last minute?

"Matt! Matt, where'd you go!" Dick called out in the crowd. Dick felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned around instantly raising a fist. Bruce caught that let go of his shoulder and raised his hands up in defense.

"Whoa. Relax Dick it's me." 'Matt' said. Bruce grabbed Dick by the wrist and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Where'd you go?" Dick asked.

"I didn't go anywhere. When we got in you got washed away in the crowd." Bruce said.

"Funny, I didn't even feel that." Dick said.

""So which store first?" Bruce asked. Dick looked around.

"Uhh… you pick." Dick said.

"We're shopping for your guardian." Bruce said.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean people aren't allowed to give me ideas." Dick said.

Bruce decided not to give Dick any ideas and the two settled on walking around till they find a good store. After a while of walking and trying not to get _**U-Hauled**_ away by the crowd. A person accidently knocked Dick to the side. Bruce grabbed him by the sleeve of his hoodie before he fell.

"Thanks." Dick said.

"No problem." 'Matt' said. Bruce stopped short once he heard Dick's stomach growling. He was even more surprised knowing he heard it despite the loud crowd. Bruce turned to Dick.

"You hungry?" Bruce asked. Dick looked down at his stomach.

"No!" Dick said. As if right on que Dick's stomach rumbled again. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little." Dick said. Then…

**GRRRRRRRRRR!**

Dick's stomach practically roared. Dick looked up at 'Matt'.

"Possibly a lot." Dick said. Dick grimaced as his stomach rumbled again. Bruce couldn't stop himself. He rolled his eyes. Then grabbed Dick by the wrist and dragged him over to the nearest food court.

"Come on, let's get your stomach filled before it bursts from roaring." Bruce said. "Hasn't anyone fed you all day?" Bruce added.

"Nope. I was someplace else all day and never really got the chance to eat." Dick said as he ordered chilly cheese fries from a cashier.

"You want anything?" Dick asked.

"No. I already ate." Bruce said. Dick received and paid for his food and walked to the nearest empty table.

"How dare you torture me with those words." Dick joked with a smirk. Bruce tried to give him his best smirk, but couldn't help but let his words sting. Clark's words were still fresh in his mind.

"... _All I see is a man torturing his son with lies._" Bruce glared at the memory then shook it off and joined Dick at the table.

"So, what'd you get your family for Christmas?" Dick asked. Bruce looked up confused then remembered he wasn't himself. Being de-aged momentarily left his mind.

"Hmm? Nothing special." Bruce said with a shrug.

"You feeling okay?" Dick asked, noticing 'Matt's' discomfort.

"Yeah." Bruce said giving him a false smile. Dick looked right at him.

"_I know that smile._" Dick thought.

"What'd you get Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Something I know he'd love." Dick said.

"Which is?" Bruce pressed.

"A secrete." Dick said. Bruce slumped.

"_Great. Childish instincts kicking in again._" Bruce thought bitterly. He set an elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand while his head faced the other way.

"What'd you get for your cousin?" Dick asked eating the last of his chilly cheese fries.

"Well, for his birthday… I gave him an envelope filled with cash. So I figured why not get him a new pair of shoes." Bruce said not attempting to look at Dick.

"Are you still angry about your cousin?" Dick asked. "Why'd you sneak out of the house. What got you so angry at him for?" Dick asked.

"It's nothing." Bruce said.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me." Dick said smiling. Bruce looked over at him and smirked.

"I know what you're trying to pull there." Bruce said getting up as Dick threw his trash away and grabbing his soda.

"Couldn't hurt to try." Dick said following Bruce away from the food court.

"Where do you want to go?" Bruce asked as the two entered an elevator. Dick pressed the 8th floor button on the elevator which is where the mall keeps most of its most expensive merchandise. Bruce didn't even notice which number Dick pressed. He didn't even realize Dick did that on purpose.

"I want you to tell me what happened. Why'd you sneak out?" Dick asked.

"It's nothing." Bruce said, not wanting to remember the cab and the three subways he had to take to get to Gotham in an hour. Dick glared at his friend.

"I will stop this elevator if you don't tell me what happened?" Dick asked.

"Me and _**my cousin **_were arguing again, that's all." Bruce said still angry about the memory.

"About what?" Dick asked.

"My nephew." Bruce muttered surprising himself at the same time by saying that word. He knew Dick was surprised too, judging by the way his eyes widened in surprise.

"Your nephew? How old is your cousin?" Dick asked. Bruce sighed.

"Thirty-three. He just found out about his son and is having trouble excepting him. He's not a bad kid. He's just lost and looking for guidance. And my cousin's the only one who can give it to him."

"Ironic." Dick said. "Clark's going through that exact same thing. He's the exact same age. Bruce and him are starting to argue more and more and mainly because of **his** knew kid." Dick said. He looked at 'Matt'.

"Now I know who you remind me of."

A/N: Boy am I happy I made this chapter short. I didn't mean to end it here but I don't want to keep you guys waiting. I think I'm just going to make the chapters shorter for now on so I could post them even faster. Also, it's normal to be 14 and have a 30+ cousin. Mine is actually visiting right now. He my nephews, niece, cousin-in-law, her sister and her son just came back from Disney Land and decided to come visit us. _** - **_(that's supposed to be a real smiley face, but you can't see it cause apparently fanfiction has a problem with the real smiley faces.

Well g'night! Tired.

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	11. Chapter 11 Yawning

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long for the update. My little brother broke my laptop and I just got it back. Plus my birthday just past on April 1st and I'm having a huge party on April 21st. Plus, plus! Got me a new phone too! My first one in fact, wooo!

(Chapter title may not make sense)

**Chapter 11: Yawning**

December 10th, 2011 (7:30 PM)

"Now I know who you remind me of." Dick said. Bruce's eyes widened.

"_Please tell me you still don't know._" Bruce thought. Before Dick could give another word out the elevator doors opened. Bruce was the first to get out. Dick stepped outside and realized both him and 'Matt' were whisked away to separate sides of the mall.

"_Where'd the heck he go_!" Dick wondered. Dick practically swam through the fast moving crowd to look for 'Matt' yet again.

Dick found 'Matt' standing beside an expensive looking jewelry store.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"You tell me. Why'd you leave?" Dick asked.

"The elevator doors opened." Bruce said casually. Dick was about to say something but then shook it off.

"You picked out this store?" Dick asked looking up at the sign. Bruce shook his head.

"No. I just ended up here." Dick then walked inside. Bruce followed.

"What are you planning on getting here?" Bruce asked. He realized Dick was no longer in front of him. He saw Dick leaning over a glass case carrying various of jewelry. Bruce walked up to Dick to see what caught Dick's eyes.

Dick found himself staring at loads of expensive men's jewelry. Now that he thought about it. besides solid gold and silver watches, Bruce has never worn a piece of jewelry. Was it because of his mother's pearl necklace that was torn from her neck right when she got shot? Or probably because he never found jewelry very appealing? There was one little golden ring at the center of the case. It had an onyx rectangle center with the words "DAD" inscribed in gold. That one little word made Dick crack a small smile. He's sure he hasn't used that word to anyone in a long time. The ring was just big enough to fit…

"What're you looking at?" 'Matt' asked walking up to him. Dick's head instantly shot up and looked over at his friend.

"It's nothing." Dick said with a smile.

"You sure?" Bruce asked.

"Really, don't worry about it." Dick said he looked at his watch. "It's already 8:30. We should keep looking."

"You didn't find anything you like here?" Bruce asked.

"No but I did get an idea." Dick said with a smirk.

The two now wandered aimlessly to any given men's stores. Bruce was a little relieved Dick didn't bring up what he was about to say in elevator again. Instead the two talked casually. Or, well… as casually as a man in a fourteen year olds body talking to his adoptive son who doesn't even know it's him, can.

"It's really starting to get late. We should probably head back."

"Your right, the mall will be closing soon." Bruce said. The two made their way to one of the very crowded elevators.

"I wish they didn't make this mall more than eight floors." Dick whispered for Bruce to hear. Bruce only grunted with a nod. The two were in a very tight… situation. (No pun intended) the two boys remained silent as the elevator continuously went up, down, up, down, over, and, over again, without ever reaching the first floor. Both Bruce and Dick felt bad for whoever was waiting at the first floor for an elevator.

Once the elevator finally reached their stop the two practically jumped out of the elevator, landing on the floor as if relieved to be out of all the jumbled space.

Bruce and Dick quickly stood back up before either one of them got trampled by the mall shoppers.

It took them at least twelve minutes to swim through the crowd and find the exit/entrance.

"Glad we made it out of there alive." Dick said. Before Bruce could reply, his cellphone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Dick asked.

"Him." Bruce grumbled, rejecting the call, and shoving the phone back in his pocket.

"I really think you should've answered him." Dick said.

"No thanks. If he needs to talk to someone he should talk to his son." Bruce said.

"You told his son where you're at?" Dick asked. Bruce shook his head. Bruce's phone started blowing up with the same ringtone. Bruce was just about to reject it again till Dick snatched it from Bruce's hand. He quickly dialed the answer button and held the phone top Bruce's ear. Bruce scowled at Dick and grabbed the phone.

"Where are you?" Clark asked unsure if Bruce is with Dick or not.

"With a friend." Bruce said.

"I need you to get back right now." Clark said.

"Why." Bruce asked.

"Lets just say they're gonna wake up soon. And you have what they need." Clark said carefully.

"What? alright I'll be there soon." Bruce said.

Bruce turned to Dick, only to see the boy had been staring at him.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"That person you were talking to. He sounded like…" Dick trailed off.

"I have to go now. There's an emergency back home." Bruce said.

"there a nuke aiming towards your 'cousin'?" Dick asked almost suspiciously.

"It isn't funny business Dick. this is something I really need to do right now." Bruce said.

"Alright, let's catch a bus and get out of here." Dick said.

The two started running towards a nearby bus stop and made their way closest to Wayne Manor.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dick asked.

"No, sorry this is a personal matter. Let's head over to your place and I'll call my cousin from there." Bruce said.

"If you want Alfred can…"

"Don't worry about it." Bruce said interrupting Dick. Dick only smiled and nodded his understanding.

The bus finally stopped at a station closest to Wayne Manor.

"I'll call my cousin from here you should head back home." Bruce said.

"If there's anything I can do, you let me know, kay Matt?" Dick asked.

"You got it." Bruce said with a nod. Dick nodded his bye and left "Matt" at the station.

"_I wish there was something I can do to help._" Dick thought to himself as he ran back home to try and contact Bruce one more time.

"_If Bruce managed to contact me then maybe I can try and contact him now._" Dick thought.

**A/N: **Hey guys. Like last time I so didn't mean to end it here. I just wanted to get this updated for you guys. Also I know what I said last chapter that I won't upload this anymore after March 21st. but technically that wasn't my fault. Like I said my brother broke my laptop and I couldn't use it throughout all of March. So now I'm planning on continuing this story no matter what month it is. For you guys! Thank you and good night! Next chap will be more interesting.

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	12. Chapter 12 Found Out The Awakening

A/N: Ahhh! A little pissed off at the new season-skipped so many years- we've lost Kaldur to the light! I know he's only undercover now but still it breaks my heart when he's so mean. I mean, he was awesome being all assertive in the episode alpha-male**)':**

But. Heh heh! You guys are so not gonna see this coming. Pay close attention to the title and read this chapter carefully. You guys will understand.

Hint: I like doing things completely mixed and unmatched. In other words, Ironic. If you guys didn't know that about me have you seen my name and how my profile picture completely doesn't match it.

Also it's a little hard for me to write this story now because I started writing this before Dr. Fate possessed Zatara. **  
>Warning: <strong>OC-ish Bruce in beginning of chapter.

Replies for Chaps 10

**Maristhesealatin: **Don't get too a head of the story, I am trying to make this story as interesting as possible, and well I have updated.

**CHika-RoXy: **is Bruce really in trouble?

**Esmaralda2.0:** Where's the fun in having Dick knowing?

**BetYouCan'tFindMe:** You'll find out between chapters 11-13

**Jedi Ani Unduli: **Don't get too ahead of the story, and like I said earlier, where's the fun in having Dick knowing?

**Vesta Dragon: **I like someone understood the words I used"reminds" thank you.

**ASparkleofLight: **Your welcome for your new headcanon. Thanks for the advise too.

**Youngjustucefanatic: **You got what you wanted.

**Angel of Mystery: **It's updated, and I hope your still alive.

**SuperninjaX: **Like I said don't get too ahead of yourself.

**Anon: **Thank you for having a short name and well you got what you wanted.

Chapter 11

**Fighter1357: **I really appreciate your comment thank you.

**Anon: **Thank you for having a short name and well, looks like you got what you wanted.

On with the show!

_Thoughts: italics_

**emphasis: Bold**

_**Double thinking: bold and italics**_

**Chapter 12: Found Out (The Awakening)**

As soon as Dick was out of sight, Bruce ran for the alley where the old telephone booth was located.

"How come no one ever bothers to fix this thing?" Bruce thought allowed. Funny he never thought of ever voicing his thoughts out loud.

Bruce entered the beat up old booth and made his way up to the Watch Tower. Flash and Superman appeared in front of him.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked.

"There's a problem in the medbay." Superman said.

"You should come see this for yourself." Flash said.

Bruce followed the two heroes to the medbay. The sight awaiting him was completely unexpected.

As the three neared the medbay Bruce could hear the struggling sound of screaming.

They approached a window that showed the inside of the medbay. There was Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawk Woman, and even Aquaman trying to help with trying to keep the screaming and struggling demon and magician to calm down. Both their eyes were glowing red, veins showed from the inside of their necks. They screamed in agony, as if they were being possessed.

"What happened to them?" Bruce asked slightly confused at the scene before him.

"We think it maybe a side effect of the Owlman's mind control. Aquaman and J'onn said it might wear off in a couple hours." Flash said.

"They look they're in agony. Is there anything we can do to speed up the process?" Bruce asked.

"There is. But you didn't bring it." Superman said.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"I called you remember. I said they need something you have." Superman said. Bruce facepalmed himself, a habit his been doing nonmentally for a while now.

"Great, what was it?" Bruce asked.

"You have all lot of research and information on those two in there. There should be something in your work mentioning any kind of healing for them." Superman said.

"All you need to do is bring the information here, and the others and I will get the cure done." Flash said. He then left inside the medbay to help the others with the crisis going on inside. Bruce looked down. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What's the matter Bruce?" Superman asked.

"That information. It's pretty recent. I remember I had it uploaded to the Batmonitor back in the batcave, but hadn't had a chance to get it at the other hideout or upload it into the tech of my suit. That's when I was called into the Margan La Fay mission. I left it without uploading it in." Bruce said. "How can I be so stupid!" Bruce nearly shouted slamming his hands on his head.

"Do you think you can get into the batcave in your current state?" Clark asked.

"Of course I can. Hopefully no one will be in there though." Bruce said.

"I'll go for you." Superman offered.

"And if Dick's in there, how are you going to explain that to him?" Bruce asked.

"You're right I'd probably lose major trust points with him." Superman said.

"You've already lost a lot with you neglecting Superboy." Bruce said.

"Do you really have to bring that up now?" Superman said.

"Just saying to prove my point," Bruce said.

"Alright Bruce good luck. Try to get that information in under an hour or those two are stuck that way till the end of the week." Clark said.

With that Bruce ran all the way back to the zeta beam teleporters and left back to Gotham.

**XXXX**

Bruce walked through the streets of Gotham in the dark cold December night. He could see the rooftop of Wayne Manor nearly a mile away. Bruce began sprinting towards the entrance of the Batcave. The second entrance of the cave has two ways to open it. One the usual way to open it, by scanning the batmobile on the way in. Unfortunately the batmobile is currently in the batcave. The second way, the emergency way, is giving a hidden machine in the entrance some form of DNA. A hair, saliva, or blood. Though it'd normally be blood cause… well it's an **emergency **entrance, of course he'd be covered with blood! Bruce stealthily made his way through the rose bushes concealing the emergency entrance.

"Ow!" Bruce hissed. He looked at his hand. A couple of perfectly good sharpened thorns managed to cut a huge gash at his hand.

"_Well I guess we have the DNA part down, I could've just used my hair._" Bruce thought bitterly/sarcastically. Bruce pushed away the last of the rose bushes and let the scanner take a sample of his blood. The scanner accepted it and the circular door opened. Bruce wiped his hand of blood and grabbed both sides of the entrance hangar and placed one foot at the edge of the entrance. Bruce then placed his second foot and… _**swooooosh! **_Down went Bruce. Bruce collided with the ground with an "Umph!" Coming out of his mouth.

**XXXX**

(9 minutes ago)

"Come on Bruce answer!" Dick said frustrated at the batmonitor and his mentor. Unfortunately it just so happened that Bruce decided to accidently drop his phone and left his suit on the way out of the watchtower. Dick tried several more codes trying to contact Bruce. Then all of a sudden **thud**!

"Umph!"

**XXXX**

"What was that?" a voice said. Bruce's head shot up, he stood up and scattered from his spot.

"_I can't believe I got caught by Dick! And already!_" Bruce thought worriedly. He can't wait to be thirty-two again. Bruce hid behind the giant penny. Weak hiding spot, but it was the best he can do.

Dick got off the chair in front of the monitor to search for the source of the sound. Bruce noticed Dick get away from the monitor and sped his way towards the giant computer. He quickly attached a USB cable to it and frantically searched for his file with the research. As soon as it downloaded Bruce removed the USB cable and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Hey!" Dick shouted. Bruce found himself running for it until he found himself bumping into the giant dinosaur. (A/N: **SERIOUSLY! **Where the fudge did he get that thing?) He never noticed how big it looked before. Bruce's book bag containing the printed file fell from his shoulder. Dick absentmindedly ran towards the person.

Bruce felt himself get grabbed by the collar and was aggressively pulled out. he found himself face to face with Dick.

"How'd you get…?" Dick stopped midsentence until realization dawned on him.

"_Matt?_

"Dick?" Bruce said.

"Matt?" Dick asked vocally. Dick's, eyes widened in shock. He let go of Bruce's collar. Bruce stood himself up straight.

"Matt…" Dick asked, "…how'd you get in here?"

(**A/N: And… End Chapter!)**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**888**

**888**

**888**

**589**

**589**

**(:JK!:)**

December 11, 2011 (1:45 a.m)

Dick and "Matt" stared at each other for a long period of time. It wasn't until Dick finally broke the thick silence.

Well… aren't you gonna answer!" Dick shouted. Bruce winced a bit at Dick snapping at him.

"I…" Bruce trailed off.

"I thought you were going home how'd you get in here?" Dick asked a little more calm. Bruce took a deep breath.

"Dick lis…"

"What happened to you?" Dick asked noticing the hard long gash on Bruce's hand and how filthy his clothes were.

Nothing Bruce said. Dick looked down thinking for a moment let me get you some bandages first." Dick said as he walked off in search of some gauze.

Dick came back with a role of gauze and gave a piece to "Matt".

"Thanks." Bruce said as he began wrapping the gauze around his gash he glanced behind himself and once again noticed the giant dinosaur behind him.

"_Has it always been that big?" _Bruce thought.

"Yeah," Dick's voice cut through Bruce's thought. "That thing's been there forever and I still don't know how it got in here."

Bruce looked down thinking he should continue playing Matt so he wouldn't ruin Dick's sudden good mood.

"W-where am I?" Bruce asked/lied.

"Uhm…" Dick said. Bruce looked over at the Batman and Robin suits in their containers. Bruce found himself turning around slowly to stare at Dick. Bad choice.

Dick looked away scowling.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Dick muttered. Dick's jaw ended up tightening so hard it trembled.

"You weren't supposed to know about any of this!" Dick snapped.

"I'm sorry, Dick… really I am." Bruce said sincerely, he really didn't know how else to put it.

Dick looked down with teeth clutched.

"I guess it's not your fault." Dick said.

"_Actually, it is._" Bruce thought guilt eating at him.

"Listen Matt," Dick said, "all of this is top secrete you can't tell a soul, got it?"

"Understood." Bruce said immediately. Dick gave him a weird look.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"I know you were being serious." Bruce said.

"Matt, you have to get out of here now before Alfred figures out we were down here." Dick said.

"Why is that a problem?" Bruce asked without thinking.

"Well for one thing, he'll think I'm betraying my oath on purpose, and for another thing I'm not allowed to be down here when Bruce isn't." Bruce placed his hands in his leather jacket pockets thinking deeply.

"_It's time…_" He thought.

"Dick listen there's something you need to know." Bruce said looking over at Dick.

"What is it?" Dick asked giving "Matt" his full attention. Bruce closed his eyes, he can't just throw the truth out to Dick, he either won't believe him or Dick will get severely outraged, or worse… feel hurt and betrayed.

Bruce took a deep breath.

"…Do…do I look, familiar to you?" Bruce asked. Dick tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked in confusion. Bruce closed his eyes for minute, worried his revelation would strain his relationship with Dick, both as friends and family.

"Does my physical appearance… resemble anyone you know?" Bruce asked. Dick looked down in thought.

"Matt, you and I both know that that's been bugg'n me for days. Why are you bringing this up now?" Dick said.

"Well.., have you figured it out?" Bruce asked, completely ignoring Dick's question. Dick shook his head.

"Why is this important all of a sudden?" Dick asked becoming a little irritated. Bruce sighed.

"Dick." Bruce said his voice suddenly becoming a little deeper, almost like his Batman's voice. Dick stared at his friend in confusion. Bruce let out what you can almost call a groan and grunt put together. He folded his arms together looking down almost angrily. After a tense moment Bruce jerked his head to face Dick with a glare so heavy Dick was sure Batman would be proud to adopt him.

'Matt' held his glare as he spoke to Dick.

"Really, really look at me… do I look familiar?" Bruce practically snarled.

"Yes." Dick said without hesitation.

"Let me be honest Dick," 'Matt' said, "I don't want to tell you myself, I want you to figure it out." Bruce reached over and grabbed Dick by the shoulders and said to him while shaking him slightly, "I resemble someone close to you, and I'm a little angry that it's been taking you so long to figure it out, even more I'm angry at myself for not telling you in the first place." Bruce paused for a moment then continued. "Now just focus on me, **who**_,_ do I look like?"

Dick stared directly into "Matt's" glare.

"_**Come on Dick think…**_" Both boys seemed to have thought at the same time.

Dick continued studying his friend's face, and especially his glare.

"… … … _that glare… … … _

… … …_that face… … … …_

… … … … … … … … … … … _Bruce…?_" Dick thought as his eyes widened.

Dick found 'Matt' smirking as Dick's eyes widened

Dick opened his mouth to speak.

"B-…"

Dick was interrupted at the sound of the batcave elevator started descending downwards.

Bruce removed his hands from Dick's shoulders and looked over at the elevator entrance with his teeth clutched.

Dick heard a barely audible whisper coming from… well, right now he's not exactly sure on what to call him, but could've sworn he heard a barely audible hissed whisper coming from the boy in front of him. It sounded like, _Alfred._

Remembering the two magicians, Bruce had to act quickly to get the files back up to the Watch Tower. Without thinking he ran for his fallen bag and made his way out from where he came.

"Wait!" Dick called out chasing after his friend… father? He wasn't sure at the moment but didn't care. Dick followed him out of the emergency entrance.

"Stay back, I have to be somewhere!" Bruce shouted over at Dick. Dick didn't respond bu stayed determined to follow him.

As soon as exiting the emergency entrance Dick notice a small path made inside the rose bush area instead of any footprints on the dirt path for the batmobile.

"_This… this was no 'accident'._" Dick thought reluctantly.

Dick caught sight of… 'Matt' running through the path. Dick looked beneath him and followed the foot prints. As Dick trailed 'Matt' he noticed his footprints looked like they were almost being blocked, or like he was trying to step on his first pairs of footprints. Dick finally got frustrated again.

"_What the hell is going on?_" Dick thought. As soon as Dick made it to concrete he caught sight of a black jacket and brown book bag being worn by a young fourteen year old runner. Dick made sure to follow as fast as his legs could carry him. 'Matt' turned into an alley Dick followed.

**XXXX**

Bruce glanced behind him.

"_I've gotta lose him._" He thought. He turned into several more alleys until finally able to lose himself in a crowd.

**XXXX**

Dick finally lost sight of the boy after they entered a crowded street. Dick was out of breath. He'd already gone through a lot that day. He wasn't **too** determined to make his night worse.

"_Bruce… was that you?_" Dick thought.

**XXXX**

Bruce finally made it to the beat up phone booth and made his way to the Watch Tower.

"_I'm sorry Dick._" Bruce thought before transporting.

**XXXX**

Once making it to the Watch Tower Bruce ran straight to the med bay. He ran into Flash and Superman not bothering to ask how were the magicians and handed the file papers to the both of them.

Bruce was terribly out of breath they could both see it.

"Quick Flash, take these inside I'll join in a sec." Superman said. Flash took the papers, gave a quick nod and ran into the med bay. The split second the door opened Bruce heard enough of the screams of agony. He had his hands on his knees while bending forward trying to catch his breath.

"Bruce what happened?" Superman asked. Bruce calmed his ragged breathing, but remained bent forward. He didn't respond. Superman was almost worried if Bruce had gotten nearly mugged on his way back. It was then he noticed the gauze wrapped around his hand, with blood staining the inside.

"Bruce what happened to you?" Superman asked again.

Bruce tried standing himself straight. He looked into the window of the med bay.

"They need you." Bruce said. Superman looked inside then over at Bruce. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't over. When we're done here, I'm taking you back to my place and your telling me everything that happened." Superman said sternly. Bruce averted his eyes upward with a glare. He pulled himself away from the shoulder hold swiftly.

"You're not my dad Kent. Get in there now." Bruce said sternly. Superman looked at Bruce sternly, gave a nod and enetered the med bay to assist the others.

Bruce felt the exhaustion creeping back into him. He leaned his back against the wall and slid down, placing himself in a position he hasn't been in, in a long time. He held his knees against his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, and rested his head on his knees. After a couple hours, Bruce finally allowed himself to go to sleep.

**XXXX**

They were in a white empty room:

"You betrayed me!" Dick shouted at a thrty-two year old Bruce. Bruce didn't want to say anything. He only stood there as he watched his son accuse and insult him.

"You don't trust me!" Dick shouted. "Why didn't you tell me instead of torturing me with lies?"

Bruce winced at that statement.

"Dick listen," Bruce finally spoke.

"No!" Dick interrupted.

"You deserve this! I can't believe you, my own partner! You can't trust me with one small detail! Am I just a sidekick then?" Dick said. Bruce knelt down in front of his son placing his hands on his shoulders.

"No Dick. You and I both know you're much more to me than that." Bruce said.

Dick glared heavily at Bruce.

"Don't you dare call me your son, cause we both know I'm not. I'm just your little circus freak charity case." Dick snarled.

Bruce clutched his teeth in anger.

"Richard John…!"

"Don't call me by my full name!" Dick shouted. "You don't have the right. You didn't name me that. The heck with it if you did name me I'd probably be, Richard Bruce Wayne, or Bruce Wayne Jr., maybe even Robin The Boy Wonder Wayne. You don't care about the real me."

"Dick, listen that's not true, none of what you said is true. You are not a charity case, or any of what you just said." Bruce said.

"Then what am I?" Dick asked. "You could've answered that question days ago, but you chose not to." Bruce let out a sigh.

"Regardless of what you said Dick, to me you are my son. That's the honest truth." Bruce said.

"You're not my dad," Dick said, similar to how Bruce said it to Clark, "So don't even try. This is you: Number one thing in your life: work… second: your social life, your "act" to convince people you are who you're not, last… … your family, me Bruce. What was the point of adopting me and having the gall to call me your **son** when I'm the very last thing you worry about every day?"

"Dick, it's a lot more different than that." Bruce said. "I do all of that to protect you, because of you."

"Then prove I am the most important thing to you. Put me first above all else. Not under the surface, but above it, where I can see it. I know actions speak louder than words but, you're just so quiet your actions are barely audible to me a third of the time." Dick said more calmly.

Bruce felt guilt stricken. He pulled his son close to him.

"Dick, I'm sorry… for everything I've put you through. I never meant to make you feel useless or neglected." Bruce said. Dick had his chin rested on Bruce's shoulder, but made no move to wrap his arms around him either.

"You know, a lot of adopted kids, or abandoned kids who barely found their parents have a habit of either intentionally, or unintentionally force them into the parental rule. Bruce if you don't fill that role in soon, someone else might take your place."

Bruce clutched his teeth worriedly holding Dick tighter. He looked up in front of him and found Grant Wilson standing a few feet away from him arms folded together.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked confused.

"My dad always said he would love to have a son like Richard." Grant said glaring at them. Bruce's eyes widened. He glanced down at the boy he was holding. All of a sudden a black hole began forming behind Grant. A large long hand started reaching out towards Dick.

"He's coming with me now." A deep hoarse whisper said, coming from the black hole.

"Slade! Stay away from my son!" Bruce roared. The hand grabbed Dick by the back of his hoodie.

"No Richard! Bruce roared, fighting hard to keep his son in his grip.

**XXXX**

December 11, 2011 (11:45 a.m)

Bruce woke in a jolt. Dick was gone, he was no longer beside the wall of the med bay, but in Clark's guest room.

"How'd I get here?" Bruce thought. He got out of bed and walked out the door. Clark was already eating breakfast.

Bruce felt… awkward for once in front of Clark. The last thing he told him was that he wasn't his dad which was completely uncalled for.

"Good morning to you too Bruce." Clark said when Bruce said nothing. Bruce remained quiet. H noticed a second plate on the table filled with food.

"Well go on, eat up." Clark said. Bruce walked over to the table hesitantly and took a seat without a word. He began eating silently.

"I take it you had a bad dream?" Clark said getting straight to the point.

"Was it that obvious?" Bruce muttered almost getting back to his old self.

"Well, when I found you asleep beside the med bay you were already muttering in your sleep about Dick. I had to carry you all the way back here with you almost screaming." Clark said.

Bruce took a deep breath.

"_Suck it up Wayne. Just go out and say it._" Bruce thought.

"Clark," Bruce started, getting Clark's full attention, "I'm sorry, for how I acted, and about what I said at the med bay. It was completely uncalled for."

Clark glanced down then back at Bruce.

"Thanks Bruce." Clark said, shocking Bruce a bit. "You can start making up for it by telling me exactly what happened. Bruce sighed knowing this was going to happen.

He told Clark about sneaking out, the mall, sneaking into the Batcave, how he got the gash, getting caught by Dick, everything.

"You tried telling him?" Clark asked.

"I tried easing him into it. not sure if he caught it, but no doubt he won't be happy to see me at school on Monday, now that 'Matt' knows his secrete identity." Bruce said.

"After everything you told me I'm surprised you still want to go to school." Clark said.

"How are Zatara and Etrigan?" Bruce asked.

"They're fine, the flower, and your data helped. They woke up after a couple hours of treatment and recovery." Clark said.

"You used the flower on them?" Bruce asked.

"Just one petal." Clark said calmly before Bruce decided to go all hostile on him again. They'll be up and walking within a few hours. Since then they've been giving me updates on the flower and the spells they'll be using to turn you back."

"That's good." Bruce said. "Have they mentioned how long it'll take them?"

"Their assumption, at least eleven more days." Clark said.

That's the last day before break." Bruce said.

"odd coincidence huh?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," Bruce agreed for once, "I just want to get back home to Dick as soon as I can." Bruce said aloud.

Clark only smiled.

A/N: Okay now this is the real end of the chapter. I swear. Hope you all enjoyed, Story will come to a close in a at least two more chapters. I'm still hella pissed at the new season, sort of. I missed two episodes thanks to my Comcast getting cut, I haven't been able to update anything because internet was cut too and you guys get my point. I have summer school. I didn't fail a class, my counselor just wants me to take p.e summer school so I won't be wasting my time in it next year and can take an art class. I kind of appreciate and hate her for it. well see ya on the next update. You better review… or else….

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	13. Chapter 13 Denial Plus Memories

A/N: Quick detail about the last chapter, I was going to explain the details to how they managed to cure Zatara and Etrigan but after I thought about it, I realized that would have been an M rated scene so sorry guys. Also this might take more than two chapters. This story's not over yet.

You know if they hadn't skipped five years, or skipped how Conner got the name Kon El I would still be motivated to write this story. The only good part about the show to me personally is the fact that Conner doesn't age. I think he's now my favorite character. I love Dick Grayson, just never loved his Nightwing side. Even when I didn't know his real name in the Teen Titans. Me and my brother kept arguing over what was Robin's real name when we were kids. We found it out after I started watching the show "The Batman" sometime around 2010 on, On-Demand. This chapter is centered on a more spiritual side to Bruce and concerns a little bit about his friendship with Clark and his friendships with Ethan and Ellen from The Batman. It's also a part of the original plot line of the story with a few twists before I created all of the other crazy chapter before this.

**Disclaimer: **I can't even afford the comics! Is that enough for you FFN webmaster to convince you I OWN NOTHING!

Sorry about that.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13: DenialMemories

Monday December 12, 2011 (6:oo am)

Bruce heard the knocking on his door.

"You know maybe I should just stay away from school for a couple of days!" Bruce called from the bed.

"Suck it up Bruce, you wanted to go, you're going." Clark said. Clark could hear the silent muttering that sounded like, "I sucked it up yesterday when I apologized."

Bruce got out of the room and into the kitchen, knowing Clark won't fly him to Gotham if he didn't eat.

After the quick flight to Gotham, Bruce hid behind a wall of the school.

"_Dick probably hates me._" Bruce thought sorrowfully.

Once hearing the bell ring Bruce left to the class.

"Nice to see you can join Mathew." The instructor told him.

"Sorry for arriving late." 'Matt' said. Bruce went to go take an empty seat. The teacher continued her lesson after that.

The beginning of class was boring until he began to feel a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. He knew it was Dick so he tried to ignore it for a bit. The whole morning Bruce noticed Dick was trying to avoid him, but Bruce knew that was just Dick's way of getting someone's attention. It wasn't till lunch Dick grabbed 'Matt' by the arm telling him they were skipping lunch.

Dick led 'Matt' to a secluded area of the school where the cameras won't see them. Once arriving there Dick wasted no time to begin interrogating his friend.

"Tell me, how did you get in to the cave?" Dick said.

Bruce was a little startled by the sudden question but was also expecting it.

"I just came in." Bruce said suddenly feeling a little uneasy. He was still unsure if he wanted Dick to know. After a while Dick started to chuckle. It then turned into an outright laugh.

"That's rich. You expect me to believe your Bruce Wayne right?" Dick asked. Bruce was a little worried this was a sign of hysteria which was something he'd been trying to avoid.

"You're delusional." Dick snapped. Bruce's eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't even bother trying to prove anything. I know you're not him. You might look like a younger version of him but hey you can't be the only one. When I was first adopted a lot of people assumed I was his biological son because of my eye color." Bruce was about to say something but was interrupted by Dick which reminded him a lot about the dream he had the night before.

"Lets just forget this whole thing ever happened for a little while ok?" Dick said. Bruce looked down not sure if whether he should agree or not, it looked like Dick made the choice for him.

December 13, 2011 (7:50 a.m-12:30 p.m)

The whole morning went by almost normally. The students worked on their final exams while Bruce just sat in the back of the class watching Dick work hard. He couldn't help but feel proud of his ward. It must be tough being a teenage superhero. Being an adult superhero causes problems with your job, Bruce can't help but feel that school puts more pressure on teens considering it effects their futures more. Being afraid of your future makes much more sense than being afraid of losing your job. You lose your job you can always get another one similar to it later if you don't get a bad reputation from it.

Bruce suddenly thought of one of his old best friends, Ellen Yin. He remembered during one of their times at a café, along with his childhood best friend Ethan Bennett, she mentioned getting fired from Metropolis PD and got a job in GCPD. Though he can't quite remember if she said she was relocated or actually fired for, he can't remember what. Ethan will be out of prison in May, maybe after their promised basketball game the three of them could get together at that old café and hang out like the good old days. He momentarily thought of introducing them to Clark. He hasn't really considered anyone else his best friend ever since Ethan was placed in prison and Batman stopped secretly working with Yin and Bruce and her stopped hanging out. Dick had even mentioned that he and Clark were best friends to 'Matt'. But for some reason, Bruce didn't want to believe it. Was it because of his past with Ethan and Ellen, or was it because of what happened to Ethan and the trouble it caused between the three of them? Was he worried of losing another friend? Or did he just consider Clark as a highly trusted teammate and nothing near the word friend. He then remembered that time he and Clark were at Bibbo's Diner in Metropolis. He called Superboy Clark's son. He even called him his nephew one time to Dick, as 'Matt'. He tried to tell himself it was just an excuse but he wouldn't have came up with that unless he doesn't think of Clark as a…

"Hey Matt." A distant voice said to him. Bruce then looked up and saw a hand waving in front of his face. He then realized it was Dick's hand.

"Hello, Matt you in there?" Dick asked.

"Huh? Yeah sorry about that." Bruce said.

"Dude come on, it's time for lunch." Dick said.

"_Lunch?_" Bruce thought. Had he been thinking for that long. He then got up and followed Dick out the room.

Once in the lunch line Dick decided to start conversation.

"So what were you thinking about that got you in a daze?" Dick asked.

"Just some stuff about new and old friends." Bruce said casually as he picked what he wanted on his tray.

"How so?" Dick asked casually doing the same as Bruce. Bruce looked down for a minute.

"Hey Dick, this may sound a little strange but I need to ask you a question." Bruce said.

"You figured out you know what. I don't think your question can sound any weirder than that so ask." Dick said referring to 'Matt's entrance to the batcave. The two of them started walking off to a far off table.

"It's for my nephew." Bruce said using Conner as the excuse again.

"I'm not hearing a question yet Matt, you're kind of running out of time here." Dick joked as he sat down waiting for Barbara, Artemis, and Bette. Bruce smiled and sat beside Dick.

"Well, what would you do if you made a new friend, but still had old friends that you miss, but don't want to feel like you're replacing them?" Bruce asked. Dick pursed his lips together in deep thought.

"Well, I guess it's sort of the same problem I have with Bruce. I mean I miss my parents terribly, but I love being around Bruce at the same time. I guess it's just one of those things where you just have to move on and except the fact that someone's gone and someone else came into the picture and unintentionally helped fill up an emptied out void. Does your nephew's new friend or friends know about his old friends?" Dick said.

Bruce was staring at Dick surprised and amazed at his confession. He didn't know he felt that way about him. Dick's last question got him back to his previous thoughts though. Had he ever mentioned Ellen or Ethan to Clark before? He wasn't sure. Bruce answered with a shake of his head.

"Then I guess the best way to settle your nephews conflicting emotions about his friends is to introduce them if possible. Is your cousin helping him out yet?" Dick said. Bruce shook his head.

"Thanks for the advice by the way. I'm sure my nephew will appreciate it." Bruce said. Bruce did feel like Dick's advice worked. He's never once thought about introducing Clark to Ethan or Ellen until this very day during class and now with Dick.

"_I guess being a kid helps sort out some things that I never realized were a mess before. Being a kid has finally given me some free time to think freely. I actually sort of like it_." Bruce thought. Bette, Artemis, and Barbara then appeared at their table. Bruce had grown used to this. He just hope it gets squished down when he's thirty-two again. Bruce then caught sight of Grant glaring at him and Dick from another table. Bruce gave him his own glare that caused him to turn away. Bruce gave a triumphant smirk and continued eating.

**XXXX**

After the end of their final class Dick had to go back to detention. Bruce said he had nothing better to do mainly because he didn't feel like he was ready to go back to see Clark, so he'll wait for Dick until he gets out. Dick tried to object saying it'll take too long and that it's freezing out. Bruce countered with the fact that he didn't mind and Dick didn't want to start an argument. He just hoped Matt wouldn't freeze to death.

**XXXX**

Dick entered the cafeteria doors and found Grant already cleaning in silence. Dick didn't bother with greetings. He had to remind himself he was still angry about that fight. He grabbed his cleaning gear and started working.

"Nice to see you too." Grant said in a monotone voice. The phrase caught Dick off guard.

"Didn't think anytime you saw me was nice." Dick muttered.

"Look Dick," Grant started momentarily stopping his work, "we're going to be here for one more day and I'm tired of spending two hours here in utter silence and arguing. I just want to say that I'm sorry about that fight. Barbara's the daughter of Police Commissioner Gordon. She'd never go for a guy like me. And about the things I said about you, and Mr. Wayne. I didn't mean any of it. I'm just some angry kid with problems."

The entire apology flew out of Dick's ears when he heard problems. The only words he could formulate after words were, "What problems?"

**XXXX**

After the two hours both boys walked out of the cafeteria silently without looking at each other. Dick found Matt sitting on the other side of an unlocked glass hallway door. He found himself running up to him. He opened the hall way door and saw him sitting against a wall.

"Dude you're alive!" Dick said in mock relief.

"What did you think I froze to death?" Bruce asked getting up to face Dick smiling slightly.

"Uh… sort of." Dick said. Bruce gave another smile, already used to showing them.

"So what did you and Grant, argue about today?" Bruce asked getting out the door.

"Actually, surprisingly, the guy came out clean. He apologized for what he did, and even told me about some problems he's been having at home. A huge benefactor to way he's been bullying people now a days." Dick said as he closed the door behind 'Matt'.

"Really?" Bruce asked surprised. That did not sound like the same boy he saw glaring at them in the cafeteria that day. It didn't even sound like Slade Wilson to have problems with his family.

"Come on let's get out of here. I'll tell you about it when we get to my place." Dick said. Bruce agreed and started walking ahead to the sidewalk. All of a sudden a shining black back seated Bentley came stopping in front of them. They looked at the driver. It was a black haired man wearing an eye cover on his right eye. Grant was seated in the back seat arms folded, an angry look on his faced down face.

"Mr. Wilson?" Dick gasped. Bruce and Dick both noticed the difference right away Bruce found himself gasping as well.

"You look… different." Dick said hesitantly not sure if starting off with Mr. Wilson's new look was a good idea to start off conversation.

"Hello, Richard. So good to see you again." Mr. Wilson said in his usual calm voice. Dick wasn't sure if he liked the sound of Wilson saying the word see, especially with his new eye cover. Something wasn't right. Bruce had that same feeling.

"You know you don't have to call me Richard." Dick started.

"I prefer not to use you're other name." Mr. Wilson said.

"Well, uh…" Dick stammered, "…it's very nice to see you again after so long but I really should be going home."

"Don't you want to introduce me to your new friend?" Mr. Wilson asked. Dick looked between 'Matt' and Wilson.

"This is Mathew Malone. He's staying in Gotham for about two more weeks . Matt, this Slade Wilson, one of Bruce's acquaintances." Dick said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wilson." Bruce said looking at the all to recognizable face. This man was in his nightmares the night before. Now he seeing him again face to face after so many months. He's changed alright. The eye cover wasn't there before. He could also see some thing's changed deep down in him as well. Something bad.

"Richard, I was wondering if you and your friend would like a ride home." Mr. Wilson said. Bruce always sensed something strange in Wilson's speech but he knows something's changed in it too. Like it dropped to a lower demeanor or two. He can even see something in his good eye. Like he recognizes '_**Matt's**_' face from somewhere.

"We appreciate the offer Mr. Wilson, but Matt and I prefer a healthy walk to my house. So I'll see you later." Dick said taking a step back giving Wilson a wave. Slade gave a nod of approval and drove away giving 'Matt' one last look before doing so.

Bruce looked over at Dick as soon as Wilson was gone.

"He didn't always look like that did he?" Bruce asked using Matt's memory. Dick shook his head.

"Did Grant mention this to you?" Bruce asked. Dick shook his head and began walking towards the direction of Wayne Manor.

**XXXX**

Once there Dick told 'Matt' everything Grant had told him. how his parents had been having ferocious fights having to do a lot with Joseph's muteness and Rose's sudden change of attitude around her family. Bruce took everything in knowing he might have to look into this later. Sometime during the explanation Bruce had eventually asked if the fights had gotten physical.

"That could explain the covered eye but I can't expect that from his sweet innocent wife Adeline Kane Wilson.

"We don't know what any person can be capable of despite their appearances." Bruce said. For a minute there Dick could've sworn 'Matt's' attitude so much like Batman's

…

"Now that you know who I really am I figure I'd might as well give you a proper tour of the Batcave." Dick said as he lead Bruce to the grandfather clock.

"I think I saw enough of it that one time when I dropped in." Bruce said.

"Do you do this for all your friends who find out your secrete identity?" Bruce asked now a little suspicious.

"I only have two friends who know my secrete identity." Dick said.

"And they would be?" Bruce asked getting a little angry.

"You and someone else." Dick said.

"Is it Barbara?" Bruce asked.

"No." Dick said.

"Artemis?"

"No way."

"Bette?"

"Absolutely not!"

Bruce placed his hand under his chin.

"That one guy who we were playing Battle Field 3 with?" Bruce asked.

"I can't believe you remember that." Dick said.

"That was the day we met." Bruce said. Dick let out a sigh.

"His name is Wally West. He lives in Central City. Yes, he's the other friend that knows. That's it." Dick said. Bruce felt a fit of fury seep inside him. His face was literally turning a little red.

"_I can't belive Dick told a kid he calls 'Kid Mouth' his secrete identity without talking to me first!_" Bruce though angrily.

"Come on." Dick said opening the grandfather clock and stepping inside. Bruce decided to act amazed, surprised and clueless at every little detail Dick told him. His attention was brought back again when Dick pointed at the foundation of the mansion poked out from the ceiling of the cave.

"According to Alfred, Bruce's great grandfather helped escort slaves to the north using these cave tunnels that now became the Batcave. I guess every Wayne finds good use of this place." Dick said.

"Maybe someday you will too." Bruce said absently.

"I'm still not sure." Dick said.

Bruce turned around and found himself staring at a lever in the back of the cave.

"Wat ya looking at?" Dick asked. Bruce knew what it was but didn't want Dick to explain it.

"Uh nothing." Bruce said.

"You were looking at that lever weren't you?" Dick asked.

"No." Bruce said.

"I'd tell you what that lever is but Bats said it's highly classified and only supposed to be used during dire emergencies." Dick said. "The only thing I can't explain to you other than that is the dino. I still don't know how it got here." Bruce smirked knowing exactly how it got here. Bruce checked his watch. Knowing that in a few more days will mark the day he gets cured. All he has to do is pass by each day as a normal teenager around Dick and Dick will never accept the fact that 'Matt' and Bruce were one and the same.

"It's late I should probably be headed home." Bruce said.

"Climb out the emergency exit. I don't want Alfred to know you were down here." Dick said. Bruce nodded and ran his way towards the exit he'd fallen inside of before with Dick following beside him. Once 'Matt' was out in the open of the night Dick suggested if he'd like a lift from Alfred. Bruce shook his head denying the offer once again, and thanked him for showing him around the cave, even though saying it out loud sounded ridiculous to Bruce. Dick made a joke that maybe someday 'Matt' could patrol with Robin. Bruce laughed at the idea, knowing that that's already his job.

"Be sure to give your nephew that advice." Dick said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah right." Bruce said remembering what Dick had told him, and made his way back to Metropolis.

(One hour later)

"Bruce made his way to Metropolis Garden Apartments. He entered the elevator towards the top floor. Right before the doors were about to close a long feminine arm reach out in between the two doors making Bruce's eyes widen. The doors reopened and then entered a tall beautiful woman in her mid-twenties, with long black hair, a purple jacket with a black skirt and high heels. She was carrying what looked like a grocery bag.

"Excuse me I have to take the elevator to the top floor. You don't mind do you?" The woman asked.

"No, no problem. I was on my way up there anyway." Bruce said looking up at the tall woman with a smile, who was now standing next to him. Bruce turned away as the elevator doors started opening. He remembers when there was once a time when he was taller than the woman next to him. Bruce let out a small sigh, he never realized how short he was when he was fourteen up until now.

"Oh are you new to these apartments?" The woman asked. Bruce turned back to her with a shake of his head.

"Nah. I'm just here visiting my… cousin from Gotham." Bruce said not sure if that was the right term to use to describe Clark.

"Oh really? Well, welcome to Metropolis. I'm Lois Lane." Lois said extending her hand out to Bruce. Bruce smiled and kindly shook her hand back.

"I know, I've heard of you. You're a really lovely reporter. The name's Mathew Malone." Bruce said his playboy personality taking over for a second. Lois smirked slightly at the boy's flattery.

"Oh, you're such a charmer." Lois said playfully. Bruce continued giving her has classic Brucie smile with a tilt of his head to the side deciding he wanted to have a little fun with this for a moment before reaching the top floor.

"Maybe when I'm older I can take you out on a date." Bruce said. Lois smiled with a role of her eyes. She's used to young boys flirting with her, but something about this boy's way of flirting seemed idly familiar.

"You know you remained me of another young boy who flirted with me a while back." Lois said.

"Oh really? Who?" Bruce asked.

"I believe he was Bruce Wayne's ward, Dick Grayson. When Bruce had his back turned to talk to my partner Clark Kent the boy came up to me and began a train of flattery to me. He's seemed to pick up a lot from Bruce, of course I'm not surprised he has been living with him for quite some time now." Lois said. Bruce's smile disappeared and in it's place was a raised eyebrow.

"_Dick's right. I should probably stop taking him to my events more often. He's learning too much._" Bruce thought.

"The way how you sound reminds me a lot of him and Bruce. You must get all the ladies." Lois joked. Bruce gave a sheepish laugh and muttered, "You have no idea."

The elevator came to a sudden stop at their floor. Bruce allowed Lois to walk out first. Bruce followed after her. after a few steps behind her Bruce realized Lois wasn't entering her apartment, she was going to visit Clark!

**XXXX**

Clark heard a knock coming from his door. He walked over and opened it to find Lois.

"Lois!" Clark said in surprise giving her a quick embrace and a peck on the cheek. "What brings you here?"

"Well I was at the super market and I found a bag of your favorite salad." Lois said handing him the bag of mixed produce. Clark accepted the bag giving Lois another kiss.

"Thanks Lois. I realized I was running out of salad. Why don't you stay and watch a movie for a while?" Clark asked.

"Sorry Smallville, but I still have plenty of work to get done for tomorrow's newspaper. Maybe some other time." Lois said with a quick kiss good bye and Lois left leaving the door locked shut.

As soon as Lois entered her apartment Bruce snuck back into the hallway. Bruce tried wiggling the doorknob realizing it was locked he ducked down, flipped the mat over to find a key sitting under it. He grabbed it and unlocked the door. Bruce entered the room to find Clark sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Where have you been?" Clark asked

"How long have you and Lois been dating?" Bruce asked more confused than shocked."

"And there goes my question again. Where have you been?" Clark asked.

"Obviously in a cave." Bruce said even though it wasn't a total lie. He had been in his Batcave a little over an hour ago.

"Any progress on the re-age spell?" Bruce asked.

"So far, same old same old." Clark said. "Etrigan and Zatara are still going through spells. Bruce shouldn't you be keeping track of what's going on instead of me while you're out hanging out with Dick?" Clark asked.

"Clark I'm a fourteen year old boy who can get easily sidetracked and I get bored easily and daze off like I did in class today." Bruce said.

"Man that sounds so weird coming from me." Bruce whispered. Clark chuckled.

"Well I left you some dinner in case you were hungry." Clark said gesturing to the fridge. Bruce walked over to the fridge and took out an aluminum covered plate. Clark decided to go out for a quick patrol and told Bruce to reheat it for three minutes before leaving. Bruce responded with a nod as Superman flew out the window.

A/N:

Lois was not supposed to be apart of this chapter she was just a sudden split second idea when I typed up the part where the elevator doors were closing and I remembered that she lived in the same building and floor as Clark from the episode The Superman Story of the Batman. I couldn't resist fitting in a flirting Bruce while I was at it either. Hope you all enjoyed!

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	14. Chapter 14 World's Finest Catastrophe

A/N: Hey sorry for the long update but a swear I've been working on this chapter since I got out of summer school, hadn't been able to finish it due to damn summer homework and school starting again about thirty days later. But I have great news about the day after summer school ended, I went to go watch the Dark Knight Rises with the new friends I made there. BEST MOVIE EVER! for those who didn't get a chance to watch it I feel sorry for.

I especially feel grief for the victims of the Colorado shooting. I swear I was almost in tears when I heard about it the morning I went to go watch the movie with my friends, I felt guilty to even go. I hope those who were injured heal, those who were traumatized by the event heal, and to those who lost their lives, their families stay strong.

The beginning of this chapter is going to start off with the same day as before except with Robin out on patrol. I feel like I've been making Dick pretty lazy by not mentioning his patrol time throughout the story. Plus, since Morgan and Mordred have already been captured earlier on in the story I decided to get a whole new villain involved. Or maybe two. You'll see why…

I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 14: The World's Finest Catastrophe

Tuesday December 13, 2011 (11:00 p.m)

Robin jumped down from the gargoyle he was perched upon and landed on the corner of a rooftop. The dark snowy skies have been making patrol difficult these past few weeks especially with Batman away. Robin can't help but feel constant relief flow through him knowing Batman had made contact with Alfred he only wished he would know where he was.

Robin grabbed his binoculars and aimed them at the icy harbor. Shipments have been going crazy around the city. At first Robin assumed it was some insane fishing exchange until he noticed two masked figures speaking to one another during one of his patrols. Coincidently the same day Grant Wilson just randomly decides to apologize, this isn't even the first time he's seen the two masked figures working side by side. He caught them working together the same night 'Matt' just randomly appeared in the cave claiming he was Bruce Wayne. Bruce wouldn't have known about any of these shipments anyway. Well… not unless he's been keeping track of the league and Batcave data bases. Dick has been updating his reports on patrol in the cave and let a little piece slip into the league data base. Mainly because these shipments aren't only for Gotham. He placed a tracer on some of the cargo boats before. One of the main shippers arrived from an abandoned military base, another led to Jump City California, another to Mawnan, England, and lastly Gotham City. After hearing from Zatanna that Superman had recently arrived from Mawnan last week after rescuing her dad he thought he might want to know and inform the other league members to conduct their own investigation apart from Gotham.

Robin forced himself to move closer to the harbor grounds. He made his binoculars enhance the image of the two men as he zoomed in for a better view. He notices one now wearing a white mask with a red **X** over the forehead, a blacksuit with another red **X **across the chest. There was another man with a half black half orange mask with one eye showing on the orange and no eye on the other. They looked different from all the other grunt workers wearing all the same black and gray armor along with orange and black masks.

"_Who the heck are these guys?_" Robin wondered while quickly taking a picture with his binoculars. Robin knew he should go in and interrogate them himself but he was outnumbered one to a lot.

"_If only Batman were here._" Robin thought. Robin checked the time. He had school the next day, another test, and Alfred would kill him if he didn't return home by 1:00 a.m. He threw as many tracers as he could to the boats, especially the one with the two unique people in masks, taking a few more shots of them while he was at it along with the grunts.

The tracers Robin threw didn't go unotice by the man in the black and orange one-eye-mask, but made no move of indication he saw.

Wednesday December 14, 2011 (5:40 a.m.)

Bruce's eyes shot open. No alarm, that was strange to him. He looked up at the ceiling of his guestroom.

His thoughts wandered to his time with Dick in the Batcave. That lever… if he pulled it an entire security would pop up waiting for Bruce's confirmation to bring up a small led box containing a three inch piece of kryptonite. He kept it down there for Clark's safety whenever he visits the cave and so he wouldn't lose it.

"_I have a spare in my belt inside a led pouch but not as big as the three inch piece. The one I have is the size of a spec I got when I first went to Metropolis for that business deal with LexCorp. He knows I'll never bring myself to kill, so why is he in trusting me with the three inch kryptonite if he ever goes rogue? If this is some kind of test Kent's putting me through, I'll surely fail._

…

… _Would I…? _

_I've never once considered the thought of killing Ethan as Clayface, and I practically threaten the man with the kryptonite every twenty minutes almost every day up at the watch tower, yet people have the gall to call us 'best friends'! The World's Finest for God's sake! What did I even do to deserve that title? So I teamed up with one of the most powerful heroes in the planet, the heck with it we're the first two heroes in the modern day to ever team up, and suddenly we're World's Finest, Earth's Greatest Hero, and World's Greatest Detective. I guess it almost makes since now. If Superman ever goes rogue and I do what he trusts me to do unless it gets to that point, would I regret it later? Would I want to do it? _

…

… _Would I hesitate…? _

_Would I believe he actually is dead if I kill him myself? Just a few of the many questions even The World's Greatest Detective can't answer! Honestly… I hate those questions. Because all I could ever bring myself to answer with is… 'I'll do what has to be done', and that's it. That answer is turmoil to me. I both regret and accept saying it, because it's the one answer I feel is the most neutral and sane choice. But also the choice that'll cost me more than just a teammate, Alfred, Diana, Dick…_

_That answer has to do with more than just Superman's fate in my hands…_

_My well being…_

_The world too… _

_And…_"

The alarm suddenly blared off.

"_I guess I woke up too early._" Bruce thought as he sat up in bed, leaning over to turn off the alarm. He quickly jumped out of bed and got changed. After entering and leaving the bathroom and had a quick breakfast Bruce figured he had some time to kill. He walked over to Clark's computer and started entering the Justice League data base.

"_Why didn't I hear about any of this?_" Bruce thought after reading most of the data, knowing that if he said something even if it was barely audible Clark would hear.

_**Justice League Data Base:**_

Two unidentified men along with a thug army have been making shipments in between an abandoned military base, Jump City, California, Gotham City, , and Mawnan, England…

Beside the information Held two pictures. One of working, similarly dressed men in armor, and another of two men, one in a black and orange mask, and another in a white mask a red x on the forehead, and another on his chest. The one with the white mask looked to be a teenager, the other man clearly an adult around Bruce and Clark's age.

"Bruce?" A voice said behind him. Bruce turned around to see Clark looking down at him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"How come I wasn't told about any of this?" Bruce asked.

"I thought all you wanted to be updated on is the potion progress?" Clark asked.

"I also need updates on what's been going on, that affiliates my city. I don't exactly have access to my computer right now." Bruce said.

"Relax Bruce, the league's already investigating this mysterious shipper. Don't worry about him too much right now." Clark said.

"Who's he traded with in Gotham?" Bruce asked suddenly. When Clark didn't answer it took most of Bruce's willpower not to yell.

"You guys have no idea what you're doing. I want in on this investigation. If this man's been in Gotham then I'm getting involved got it?" Bruce said.

"How are you going to patrol Gotham when you're like this?" Clark asked.

"I haven't been patrolling these past few weeks. As agonizing as it's been Dick has managed a well job patrolling on his own. As much as it pains me to say this, I'm going to need you to deploy the team on a stakeout mission. Hopefully Dick already knows about this mysterious shipper." Bruce said.

"He does." Clark said. "He was the one who uploaded them on the justice league data base."

"What?! Why didn't he just upload them to the batcave computer files?" Bruce asked.

"It's better this way for you Bruce. Like you said, you don't exactly have access to your computers right now. Besides these people are making shipments all over the place besides Gotham. Dick probably just uploaded them to the league data base so we could follow them in Mawnan or Jump. It isn't exactly a secret that I was just in Mawnan last week, he probably sent that piece to me so I could help investigate and alert the league."

"Bruce sighed.

"I've thought this before and I'll say it out loud. I can't wait to be thirty-two again." Bruce said exasperatedly.

"I should get you to school." Clark said. Bruce sighed and allowed Clark to fly him to Gotham.

**XXXX**

Once Bruce (now Matt) was dropped off he made his way towards class. Dick was already there working on last minute homework.

"Hey. What's up?" Dick said looking up from his work.

"Not much. Just working on some unfinished work." Dick said continuing to write stuff down.

"And… done." Dick said.

"Why isn't it finished?" Bruce asked sitting down backwards on the desk in front of Dick's, crossing his legs to face him. Dick tore off a piece of paper, scribbled something down, folded it, set it on the table and flicked it to 'Matt'. Bruce caught it with ease and unfolded it.

_**Out on patrol**_

Bruce rumpled the paper into a little ball and stuffed it in his school bag.

"Why don't you tell me what you've learned on patrol?" Bruce asked. He knew Dick probably learned more on patrol than what lead on, in the JLA data base.

"I'm afraid I can't do that my friend." Dick said with a smirk. Bruce smirked.

"Why not?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know you that well so therefore I cannot reveal anything." Dick said.

"Nice to know we have such a strong trust." Bruce muttered. Dick smirked again.

**XXXX**

"Once school ended and Dick was on his way towards his last afternoon for detention, Bruce decided to give it one more shot.

"So have you thought about what we talked about in the cave last time?" Bruce asked.

"I thought I made it very clear that I don't want to talk about it again." Dick said.

"Right, sorry." Bruce said.

"You're not Bruce. If he comes back and tells me he was you then I'll believe you, right now I don't. Got it? That's all I have to say on the subject. Kay?" Dick said voice stern and firm.

"Alright," Bruce said.

**XXXX**

Once Dick was standing in front of the entrance to the cafeteria his cellphone buzzed. It was… Wally?

"Hello?" Dick said.

"Hey dude. When are you gonna head back over to mount justice. It's getting boring being here the whole time without hanging out with my best bud." Wally said.

"Sorry Wally. It's just that things have been pretty busy in Gotham lately. You know with the whole Batman not being around and the mystery shipper and what not." Dick said.

"Seems like ever since you got that unheard message from Bruce a few days ago you've been as non-stop workaholic as him." Wally said.

"Eh. Must be genetic." Dick joked.

"Ha, ha," Wally said, "Seriously though, you better come up to the mountain sometime soon. Got it." Wally said.

"Yeah, sure." Dick said as he hung up the phone.

"Hey! Matt!" Dick said turning around. Bruce/Matt turned around in response.

"Yeah?" Bruce called.

"Don't bother waiting up. I have to meet up with some people after school. But if you wanna come you can stay." Dick said to be polite but silently hoping Matt would choose not to..

"No prob. I've got something to do anyway." Bruce said knowing exactly where Dick was headed. Dick grinned and gave him a thumb's up as he walked into the cafeteria. Bruce smiled with a nod and walked away.

**XXXX**

Bruce stood back as he watched the semi-garage door opening. Bruce walked in as the door closed behind him. he removed the heavy winter school jacket as the heat from inside his little home-away-from-home's heat kicked in. Bruce turned on his computers and looked through several of his old personal documents. Two of which had Alfred's signature and one having Bruce's. exited out of those as he pulled up a third document having no signature whatsoever Bruce had always wondered why he'd kept this particularly important document unsigned. Alfred won't live forever and neither will Bruce. There's already a copy of this back home already signed by Alfred just in case anything ever happens to Bruce while on the job. Bruce had left the second document unsigned for a long time. Probably so Bruce could choose someone absolutely worthy of this if Bruce were to ever die.

**XXXX**

"You're back early." Clark said.

"Dick had somewhere to be. Bruce said. Clark looked at him oddly.

"It's obvious he's going back to Mount Justice. I took up enough of his time with his friends as it is." Bruce said as he walked over to Clark's computer.

"So what'll you do all day?" Clark asked.

"Look through GCPD files, rearrange the JLA monitor files, check for updates on the cure." Bruce said in his old-usual monotone.

"You know what Bruce? I get the feeling you should take more advantage being a kid again. I know I would've if Morgan Le Fay kept us young for more than just that one day all that long ago." Clark said.

"What? You mean bullying little kids with heat vision if they don't listen to what you say? Or throwing a small demonic toddler across the room just for biting you?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

"I never actually acted that way when I was kid. I was still regular me in the inside." Clark said.

"Yeah. With immaturity levels dropping by the second." Bruce said. Clark's lips pressed together in a firm pout line.

"I'm surprised you can still act like your own broody self at this age." Clark said.

"I've been this way forever." Bruce said turning back to the computer.

"You sure this is what you want to do for the whole day?" Clark asked.

"Why got any better ideas?" Bruce asked. Clark smiled.

"I had ideas that were more fun than filing all day when I was fourteen and I woke up to roosters every morning and horrified lasers would burst out of my eyes the minute my eyes opened." Bruce turned to him.

"Alright," Bruce said getting up from the chair, "give me your best shot." Bruce challenged with a smirk.

**XXXX**

Two hours later in Gotham:

As soon as Dick and Grant were released from detention for the final time since their punishment was given. Dick and Grant had come to a somewhat silent understanding of the other and Grant agreed to not bully Dick for Barbara or his origin ever again.

Dick waved to Grant and pulled out his phone to call Wally to tell him he was on his way to Mount Justice.

…

**!***

…

Dick was on the ground, out cold, a chair at his side.

"**I've got him.**"

**XXXX**

Clark complied with Bruce's dare and took him to the arcade. Bruce was resistant at first until Clark challenged (more like hustled) him to a game of ski-ball and air hockey. Bruce was annoyed at first until he challenged Clark to laser quest. Clark raised a brow at that but agreed with a smirk.

The weight of the armor and gun was as light as a feather to Clark as he ran through the mazes in search of Bruce.

Clark stopped running and pressed himself against a wall and looked to the side, believing he'd heard a rattling sound of armor.

From the shadows Bruce smirked gladly he can still hide in dark places which was made much easier now that he's shorter but made difficult with the large armor. In a way he was standing right infront of Clark in the dark. Bruce glided over to a side in the shadows as he aimed his laser towards Clark. He smirked smugly getting ready to strike. He had to get this correctly time was almost up. He and Clark were tied if Bruce gets this shot he'll win. Bruce checked the time. Twenty seconds left. He jumped out the shadows catching Clark by surprise and aimed. The buzzer went off and Bruce won by a point.

Once exiting the arcade Bruce shot Clark a smug smirk and folded his arms over his chest. Clark rolled his eyes as he grabbed his snow jacket and handed Bruce his.

"Well, at least I got you to smile." Clark joked smugly. At that Bruce's eyes widened and settled his face back in its usual scowl look.

"That doesn't mean I had fun!" Bruce defended stubbornly.

"_SURE! It doesn't_" Clark said sarcasm taking over the whole phrase. Bruce glared.

"Whatever, I'm starving, let's go." Bruce said as the two walked around the snowy streets of Metropolis.

"What do you say Bruce? Bibbo's Diner?" Clark suggested. Bruce folded his arms behind his head as though it was a bright sunny day.

"Yeah sure I'm up for a little _Devil's Food_." Bruce said casually feigning exhaustion.

After eating their dinner at Bibbo's Diner Clark looked over at Bruce. Clark's gotten used to younger Bruce but is still getting used to his young physical appearance.

"_It's_ _so strange how he looks so much like Dick_."Clark thought. He noticed how Bruce had grown quiet even for himself.

"Sorry if you didn't enjoy yourself today." Clark said absently. At that Bruce looked up.

"I had a good time today Clark. I should consider spending time like this with Dick after I'm back to normal." Bruce said. Clark smiled.

Bruce reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I need you to sign something for me." Bruce said.

"Why?" Clark said." Bruce's face went blank for an instant.

"…It's for school." Bruce said. Clark raised a brow at him.

"Just sign it." Bruce said.

Clark looked down at the sheet of light beige paper. Read it and it was in fact to be what it appeared to be. Clark signed every piece of it that demanded a signature, name in print, and initials.

"Thanks Clark." Bruce said with a genuine smile.

Thursday December15, 2011 (8:00 a.m)

Bruce looked around in class.

"_Where the hell is Dick?_" Bruce/Matt thought as he looked around the room.

"It appears Mr. Grayson was unable to show up today," said the instructor up front.

Bruce's hand automatically shot up to the air.

"May I use the restroom?" The instructor looked at Bruce.

"You may." Bruce nodded and bolted out of the room. He enetered the bathroom and entered the first open stall. He pulled out his phone.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he answered the phone.

"Alfred where in the world is Dick?" Bruce asked.

"I'm afraid Richard never returned home last night. Last time we talked he mentioned he was going to Mt. Justice. I tried calling him several times but he never answered."

"Why didn't you call me?" Bruce asked.

"You never answered either." Bruce's eyes widened. He remembered leaving his phone in the pocket of his jacket when he entered the game the other day.

"Damn!" Bruce said and ran out the restroom outside the school.

…

Grant Wilson noticed a familiar full head of hair running across the window of his room. He told his instructor he had to do something outside and the instructor allowed him. he walked out the door and caught sight of 'Matt' running down the hall. Grant stealthily ran chased after him.

…

**!***

…

Grant dragged "Matt's" unconscious body within the school's crowded garden filled with bushes. He applied a cloth to "Matt's" mouth to prolong his unconscious state and walked back to his classroom.

**XXXX**

Superman flew across the skies while on worldly patrol. He flew across Richard's school. He noticed a pair of legs sticking out of a throng of bushes.

"_Bruce!_" Superman thought. He shot down and landed near Bruce's unconscious body. He X-Rayed him and noticed a toxin flowing through Bruce's lungs and a bruise on his head. Superman picked Bruce up and flew him to the nearest transport to the Watch Tower4

Som5thing wasn't right here.

A/N: **FREAK'N FINALLY FINISHED! **... with this chapter.I never thought I'd ever finish this chapter. Well I hope you all enjoyed it!

The idea with knocking Dick out with a chair came from a justice league episode I forgot which but I think you can find the scene on youtube by typing in; Batman owns Savage "your in my way" and "right here." even though in the original plot of this story that was never meant to happen. That paper that Clark signed is important. Fell free to mention any mistakes, I don't reread any of my finished chapters until after I upload them. Only so I can upload them faster and to your guys's viewing.

Just a few more chapters to go for those of you loyal fans still out there reading this. Terribly sorry for the long update. Hopefully I can get the last few up before February.

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	15. Chapter 15 Rebirthing

A/N: Hey. Sorry for the super long update! :( My stupid teachers thought it was a good idea to fill my Thanksgiving week off with homework. You know I think the the teachers sit in one room thinking, _you know, they have a lot of days off school. Let's give them a lot of homework, they'll get it done. _And the students in the other room thinking, **ALRIGHT! VACATION! TIME 4 FUN! **Then _**BAM! **_They dump the damn homework on us when we obviously have better things planned. Who wants to spend their vacation reading _Othello_? This also adds to my complaints about my summer homework that I told you guys a few chapter ago.

Any ways, enjoy.

Chapter 15: Rebirthing

December 22, 2011

Bruce awoke in a medical ward in what he believed to be, either the WatchTower or a random hospital, obviously not in the cave unfortunately. Bruce lifted himself up feeling a slight headache and hissed. He rubbed the top of his head feeling almost injured. He let go of his head and straightened himself on the bed as well as he could. He faced his head down and closed his eyes, trying to remember recent events. He remembered being dropped off at the school one morning, Dick was nowhere in sight, and raced out of the school, after calling Alfred to ask about Dick's whereabouts, then blacking out before reaching the door. He also remembered a heavy impact of something behind him. That was it.

Bruce rose his head to search for anything he could use to communicate with someone. He realized he was in his usual t-shirt and sweats he's been using as sleepwear for the past few weeks.

"_Maybe I am in the WatchTower…_" Bruce thought. He moved his head back and forth in search for his clothes. He caught sight of the uniform on a bedside table and lifted it searching for pockets for his phone or his comm. he finally found his phone and made his way through his contacts list. He clicked on Clark's number and held the phone against his ear.

"C'mon answer already!" Bruce whispered after the first ring. Suddenly the door burst open, startling Bruce as he turned to the door dropping his phone beside him in the process.

"Is this fast enough?" Clark asked, dressed in his Superman attire.

"Not fast enough." Bruce grumbled. Clark rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked. Bruce looked up to look at him, hating having to do it. It was never this annoying when Bruce used to be an inch shorter.

"I was going to ask you where you were and where I was but I already figured that out. Why am I here?" Bruce asked.

"I found you." Clark said.

"Where?" Bruce said sounding rather surprised.

"In the bushes of the school garden, I found a rag laced with chloroform to knock you out. I did a search around the school and no one was there to make a possible terrorist attack."

"How'd you do that without making it look suspicious?" Bruce asked.

"I had to do it from a distance without disrupting the school day and without being noticed." Bruce nodded, then looked at Clark with serious eyes.

"Do you know where Dick is?" Bruce asked.

"Shouldn't he be at school?" Clark asked. Bruce grit his teeth in worry.

"He wasn't at school the day I got knocked out. Alfred told me he never came home from Mt. Justice.

"I checked the roster for Mt. Justice occupants from this week, Richard was never there." Clark said. Clark stopped to look at Bruce. Bruce was gaping at him shocked at the news, eyes wide.

"Week?… … How long have I been out…?" Bruce asked.

"Since the fifteenth. Bruce today's the twenty second." Clark said. Bruce's teeth made their way back together hard and hissed. He Held his head in his palms angrily.

"I think Dick's been kidnapped," Bruce whispered hoarsely, "and it's been a lot of days!" Bruce had shouted the last part angrily, the anger not directed towards Clark but to himself. Superman grit his teeth, just as shocked and worried as Bruce.

"Don't worry! I'll send out search teams right away!" Clark said about to bolt out of the room.

"Wait!" Bruce shouted. Clark turned back to Bruce, ready to hear him out.

"I'm going to find him, and you're going to help me." Bruce said.

"Not now we can't." Clark started.

"Why not!" Bruce snarled.

"You have to go and get re-aged beck to you original self." Clark said. Bruce's eyes widened for an instant, then glared at him, about to say that he didn't care and that it was no time for Clark to remind him he was fourteen again.

"Bruce… the cure's ready. You have to go inside a simulator for it to activate and have an effect on you." Bruce's eyes widened once again.

"_**Finally!**_" Bruce jumped out of the bed in a hurry and looked at Clark.

"Lets go!" Clark nodded and led him down the corridors of the WatchTower.

They made it to a small empty room which led to a medical lab with a lot of empty space which was also used for medical experiments. Etrigan and Zatara were there. Behind them was a large steel tube, big enough to fit at least one tall man. Beside it was a glass cases connected to the tube, containing what appeared to look like a ground, powdered, liquid, gaseous, and solidified versions of the flower mixed with… he didn't know what.

"It's good to finally see you here." Zatara began. "You'll be entering this machine and the remains of the flower will restore you back to you're original age. But you'll need to wear this." He motioned for Etrigan to hand him a robe a little too big for Bruce.

"This is so the flower won't leave any harmful effects on you. And I'm afraid Superman will not be permitted to stay. The magical effects could radiate outside the glasses and harm you." Superman nodded, "I understand."

"Hurry and get ready." Etrigan said. Bruce nodded and left the ward to change in the small room outside.

Once inside the small room Bruce changed clothes before Clark even reached the doorknob.

"Clark?" Bruce said. Clark turned to look at him.

"What is it?" He asked, ready if Bruce felt like he needed anything else. Bruce looked down and sighed.

"_I can't believe I'm about to say this._" Bruce thought.

"Clark, you've… done a good job… watching out for me, these past few weeks." Bruce closed his eyes lightly, "you make a good parental figure…"

Clark looked at him and gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks Bruce. I have to admit it wasn't, entirely horrible looking out for a hot headed kid." Clark said meaning it as a joke until noticing the look on Bruce's face.

"Superb**-**… Conner, would be lucky to have you." Bruce said looking at Clark sincerely. Bruce walked up to him looking up.

"You're good with kids, you might do even better with Conner. Right now he needs someone… genetics and training aside… you really are the best person I could recommend for him. You'd raise him right, we all know it." Bruce looked down at Bruce, understanding in his eyes. He sighed.

"… I was happy to help Bruce. You are my friend after all." Bruce looked down and nodded slightly. Superman was suddenly surprised to feel two arms trapped inside overgrown sleeves wrap around him and a head leaning against him.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you who could put up with me. Conner would be lucky too. I owe you… big time." Bruce said and backed away from Superman.

Superman smiled down at Bruce and said, "Thank you… Bruce." Bruce nodded and turned away, about to walk back to the medical lab until stopping dead in his tracks and turned back to Superman, giving him an icy stare.

"You dare tell a soul about this and green will be the last thing you see!" Bruce snarled. Before turning away, back to the medical lab.

Superman stood there slightly dumbfounded over everything that just happened. He smiled and chuckled at Bruce's threat.

"_It's only scary when he does it as Batman._" Clark thought before leaving out the door to wait for Bruce.

**XXXX**

Bruce looked up at the simulator hoping against hope it'll work.

"Ready?" Zatara asked. Bruce didn't turn around and just nodded once. He placed one foot inside the simulator and turned as the door closed in front of him. Bruce was suddenly surrounded by metal and darkness. He heard a voice coming from a communicator inside the simulator.

"Just tell us when you're ready." Zatara voice came inside the simulator. Bruce looked down then up and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure or told how this was going to work but he has to do it. he didn't wait this whole time to back out of his only chance for a cure. And surely Clark didn't put up with him all this time just for him to drop out of it. Bruce shut his eyes tight.

"I'm ready." He said. His voice firm and strong.

From the other side of the simulator Zatara and Etrigan nodded to each other and Zatara walked up to the steel tube pulled a lever from the side of it to start the machine.

From the inside, Bruce was suddenly blasted by heavy gusts of wind. The heavy impact of the unexpected wind startled him so much he gasped and found himself slammed against the back of the steel tube, his palms pressed to the wall behind him, eyes still shut tight. He could feel his hair and the large robe flopping wildly in the wind inside the simulator. Bruce had the feeling he should be choking, but it was magic, so he knew he wouldn't be. The wind seemed to have lasted forever for some time because once it ended his limbs felt weak and wobbly, Bruce felt almost ready to collapse to the floor. until feeling a massive weight hit him and he dropped to his knees almost gasping, his palms were now pressed to the floor. a wave of heat and cold felt like it was raising beneath him as he felt the weight go stronger. For a moment he began to wonder if Zatara and Etrigan got the spell right. After a moment of being on the ground Bruce felt most of his strength returning to his limbs as the weight he felt began shifting. You know that tingly feeling you feel when a body part falls asleep. Bruce began to feel that at full force as one by one each body part felt it. Bruce decided not to be on his hands and feet anymore and forced himself to sit, back against the wall behind him. Suddenly every ounce of his body began to feel… different, in a… familiar way. The feeling was blissful and merciful as a sweet smell surrounded him in the tube. Bruce felt himself rising back to his feet. He dared himself to open his eyes. Everything was still completely dark. The lightness he began to feel was giving him a headache. He raised a hand to his head. He no longer felt the mop of flopping hair he had earlier. He placed a hand to the wall in front of him to try and rid the dizziness. He couldn't see his hand, it was still too dark. Suddenly… light began peeking through one side of the tube. Bruce looked at it to try and adjust his eyes to the light. It wasn't enough to see whether or not if the spell lifted. The door then slid all the way open and a burst of light washed over him as it blinded him. Bruce felt the weight of gravity enter him as he fell into the light. The last thing he heard himself think before entering the light was,

"_They didn't cure me. They killed me!_"

**XXXX**

Bruce felt arms grab hold of him as he entered the light.

As Bruce tumbled out of the steel tube Etrigan was there to catch him.

Etrigan sat him down on a nearby chair and Zatara walked over to a counter to grab what remained of the flower. It was the red stem with thorns. He held it out horizontally under Bruce's nose and snapped it in half.

Bruce began to smell a strong bitter smell and he coughed at the awful sent. Bruce opened his eyes to find himself in front of Zatara and Etrigan. His vision was slightly blurred until it cleared enough for him to see their faces.

"Are you alright?" Zatara asked.

"It depends…" Bruce said then he trailed off. His voice! It was much deeper, it sounded familiar. Zatara and Etrigan backed away as Bruce stood up and found himself in a full body mirror. The robe now fit perfectly, his hair was short again, he was tall, muscular, he was exactly the way he was before Mordred cast his spell.

"Welcome back Batman." Zatara said. Bruce turned to Zatara and Etrigan. Zatara ahd his arms folded and smirked at him. Bruce stared at him and gave a short smile that left before it was there. He nodded and said, "Thank you… for returning me back."

Zatara didn't reply exactly to what Batman said and gave a small smile and nod.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a daughter to return home to." Zatara said as he walked out of the room. Bruce and Etrigan followed behind him. Once leaving the room Zatara and Etrigan went their ways as Bruce went his. He had to go back to retrieve some of his things from the medbay once entering the medbay he realized all of his things were gone.

"_Clark must've come in here and taken everything._" Bruce thought. He started making a break for it to his quarters. There he found everything he came in with. He knew he'd have to return the uniform back to the school, the shirt and sweats, he wasn't sure to who, he needed to send his phone back to Earth. He opened his closet and found his extra pairs of Bat suits hanging in there. He grabbed one and started putting on the familiar putting on the body suit he strapped on his gauntlets, his belt, and finally, his cowl.

As he ran through the corridors of the watchtower on his way to his jet, many heroes gave him shocked and surprised looks which he ignored. He placed a gloved finger to his comm and dialed for Superman.

"Superman! Go to the hanger now!" Batman said urgently.

"Br- Batman? That you? It worked?" Superman asked through the comm.

"Yes. Are you at the hanger yet?"

"Hang on, I'm on my way." Superman said before cutting the link. Bruce made his way to the hanger and found Superman already waiting beside Batman's jet. Superman looked at him and smiled, his usual, familiar smile Bruce has seen every day since he and Clark had started working together.

"You're actually asking for my help?" Superman asked.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." Batman said as he jumped into his jet Superman following behind him.

"You're in luck. I managed to get a lead on Dick." Superman said once entering the jet.

"Where?" Batman asked as he started to prepare the jet for take off.

"Mawnan." Superman said.

"Mawnan?" Batman asked.

"Remember the owlman?" Superman asked. Batman pulled his belt over him and Superman copied. Batman grabbed the wheel and pulled as the jet dropped from the hanger floor and into space.

"Hold onto something!" Bruce grunted as he grabbed at the wheel full force. Superman held onto his seat as the jet began to rumble and dropped several stories down. Batman gripped the wheel and Superman held onto his seat. Suddenly they were surrounded by blackness until a large orb came into view and Bruce was making his way towards it.

"How could I forget that thing?" Bruce asked once the jet was no longer rumbling so hard.

"It had a neck brace, like the ones they wear at Belle-reve. I was finally able to track it somewhere in Mawnan, but it was blocked by a stronger signal that reminded me a lot of an emergency signal similar to one you have.

"Dick." Batman said.

"Exactly." Clark said.

"It doesn't make any sense." Batman said.

"Not yet it doesn't. Remember that thing is brainwashed, so whoever's controlling it clearly wanted to use it to get Dick."

"Are you sure it was Dick's signal?" Batman asked. Superman pulled up the scanner Bruce had used during their last visit to Mawnan. Bruce began to steer with one hand and grabbed the scanner with the other. He looked at the scanner and recognized the tracking signal despite how jacked up it was appearing on the scanner.

The jet started making its descent to the atmosphere into the England areas.

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	16. Chapter 16 The Caged Bird

A/N: Hey guys I updated chp16 along with chp15 because for a couple of chapters it's going to be talking about Dick's time during his capture in between the days of Bruce's unconscious state.

Anyways… without further-adieu:

Enjoy!

Chapter 16: The Caged Bird

Thursday December 15, 2011

Dick awoke inside a dark room it looks almost like a cave. He leaned his head against the wall he was sitting up against. He immediately noticed he was tied around his arms, wrists, and ankles, all with chains. Luckily his mouth wasn't gagged.

"Hey!" Dick shouted, "Where am I!? Who brought me here!?"

"Now, now Robin. You're safe. Don't worry yourself." A voice said as the sound of heavy boots came walking his way. Dick looked up surprised to hear his alias said out loud. Dim lights lit up the reddish colored grey walls as he saw a tall looking man dressed in armor and a black and orange mask with one eye covered and a younger shorter looking person in a black stealth suit and white mask with red **X**'s, one on the chest of the suit the other on the mask.

Dick looked up at them mouth a gap. It was the same people from the cargo boats. He then realized he wasn't wearing a mask and one of them had called him Robin.

"Yes Robin we know who you are." Dick assumed the taller man said. The masks made it hard to tell who was talking.

"What do you two want with me?" Dick asked.

"Simple, we know your special. And Deathstroke has plans for you." A less mature but still deepish voice said. Dick assumed was the shorter person speaking. Dick mentally played with the idea that the voices were reversed and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Then Dick looked up at the two of them.

"Deathstroke?" He'd said confusedly.

"Forgive us for not properly introducing ourselves earlier." The taller man had said. "I, am Deathstroke," the taller man placed a hand on the shorter person's shoulder, "and this is Red-**X**," he let go of the shoulder and crouched down in front of Dick, "I've noticed you potential as Robin, you could do so much more than what that psychotic bat is training you to be. With me there are no limits."

"You didn't even give me a choice!" Dick said once the man stopped talking. He didn't even bother pretending he wasn't Robin, they already knew, they'd probably already found his utility belt hidden in the inside of his uniform jacket which is now gone.

"Would you have come with us if I did? Look, I don't like it when people waste their talents because of rules that have to be followed. With me you could reach your peak with your training, not just to your potential. Don't you want to show the world what you can do?"

"No. I do what I do because it helps save lives, you only want to use me to be your little killing machine. Batman's going to find me…" Dick was interrupted with the sound of them man chuckling. Deathstroke stood and continued with several few chuckles and said, "Last I checked Batman went missing from Gotham days ago. Do you even know where he is? Or if he's still alive?" Dick's brows furrowed together in a quick glare before softening and looked down.

"Robin, look at me." Deathstroke said. Dick ignored him and remained looking down. Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed him by the back of his head and yanked his head up by his hair.

"He said look up!" Red-**X **shouted.

"Control yourself Red-**X**. He's not ready for that." Deathstroke said. At that Red-**X **let go of Dick's hair and stepped back. Dick cringed at the pain he felt from getting his head heavily yanked and hissed slightly.

"Did that hurt Robin?" Deathstroke asked. Dick didn't answer.

"You better get used to it, because once your training begins the more you disobey the more pain you'll feel. And if you do obey… maybe you won't have to." He reached for the chains and lifted Dick up.

"Hey! Put me down!" Dick shouted. They walked to a wall of the cave and it opened. Dick's eyes widened at the sight slightly as they entered a hall that was the beginning of many corridors until finally making it to a room. Deathstroked dumped Dick down to the floor. Dick landed with a thud and grunted. Deathstroke pulled out a key and opened the door. This time Red-**X **grabbed Dick by the back of the chains and dragged him into the room. Deathstroke stood in front of him and crouched to eye level with him again.

"Now, Robin. I'm going to remove these chains now. And when I do you better not attack." Dick didn't say a word. He waited until Deathstroke and Red-**X **removed all the chains before springing up in the air and aiming a kick at Deathstroke's chest. His plan failed when Deathstroke easily caught Dick by the ankle and tossed him to the opposite end of the room. Dick impacted the wall heavily it knocked the breath out of him. This man had grabbed him like nothing. Dick found it hard to believe once he fell to the ground.

"What did I say robin?" Deathstroke asked. "Just for that, your first day of training tomorrow will not go as simple as I planned." It took a while for Dick to regain his breath.

"I don't want to train with you." Dick said while still struggling to regain back some breath.

"You don't have much of a choice Robin. You're already here. Get some rest, training starts early tomorrow." At that Deathstroke and Red-**X **walked out the other side of the door, Dick shot up and bolted for the door. Before he got the chance to escape the door slid shut in front of him. Dick tried to grab the doorknob before realizing there was no doorknob. He tried everything to pull, to push, and to slide the door open. Nothing worked. Eventually he had exhausted himself and a voice from nowhere, clearly Deathstroke's, said to rest. Dick had no other choice. He looked around the room and didn't see anything other than a bed, a drawer, and a door way to the bathroom. Dick searched every inch of the bathroom and found nothing but rolls of toilet paper under the sink, hand soaps, and shampoo, conditioners for showering, and unused tooth brushes and tooth pastes. Dick was half tempted to do his usual nightly routine of brushing and showering but wasn't sure if he should trust any of the appliances that were left to him by a bunch of strangers. After a while he couldn't help it and did it anyway. He found comfortable looking clothes for sleeping and laid on the bed. He felt angry with himself.

"_I shouldn't be resting, I should be thinking of other ways to get out of here! What was that rule Bruce told me once? That, once I've tried everything comply until you find an outlet?_" Dick sighed angrily. He didn't want to comply. He wanted to go home.

A/N:

Chapter 17 will be coming soon… Hopefully.

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	17. Chapter 17 Robin's Stroke Part 1

A/N: Hey sorry for the freakishly long update. I started losing inspiration but its back, well most of it. It looks like the show is cancelled now... Awkward to write this story now and read fanfiction of it for some reason now. i think it's mainly because i blew off most of the 2nd season because it disappointed me. And i think plenty of you are going to argue with me saying season 2 was kick ass/ awesome but I wasn't that big of a fan of it unfortunately. I hope the writers of the show will notice the difference in success between the original Teen Titans and Young Justice. Teen Titans lasted a long time with the same characters for each season with guest star appearances by **KF :), Speedy :), Aqualad :) and so on. **What would've made that show better is, obviously an appearance by Batman or a crossover with Justice League but that obviously wasn't destined to happen **:(. **I swear i don't like Teen Titans Go. it's an insult to the original Teen Titans. Although I will admit what would've made a better sitcom is if they animated the rarely known mini comic series called "**Tiny Titans**" **:)**. If you don't know what that is go research it. I will finish this story for those of you still reading. And, I'm not sure if you guys still remember but i talked about summer homework on Chp 15. Well guess what... I have it! **:( **And this time it's two packets! One slim (Biology SL) And one freak'n thick! It's like a mixture of history and English **:(. **You know just because students were placed in an honors program doesn't necessarily mean we enjoy the work given to us that we wanna do it while on vacation. Seriously what's the point of having vacation when they're just going give us packets of dead tree scraps with words and waste our whole vacation. This goes out to any summer homework loving district out there! **:(! D:!**

** :ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!** **  
><strong>

Disclaimer: You know what it means.

I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 17: Robin's Stroke (Part 1)

Friday December 16, 2011

An alarm blared off in Dick's room. His body shot up from the bed and he gripped his head with one hand and cringed at the sound.

"_What the heck's going on?_" Then Dick remembered. Suddenly a door came open and that kid in the Red-**X** suit came in.

"Deathstroke wants you up and dressed in ten minutes Robin. Your training starts in half an hour. Dick got off the bed having to fight the urge to charge at the older teen.

Dick stood and glared at him. Red-**X **then had the door slid shut. Dick looked through the drawers. Every article of clothing was the same. They were almost miniature versions of what Deathstroke was wearing. Judging by how Red-**X **was treating him yesterday he couldn't help but detect a hint of jealousy coming from his actions and words. Dick began to hope he wasn't quickly becoming Deathstroke's favorite he didn't want to have to deal with the other guy.

Dick looked through the drawers and saw all the uniforms that resembled Deathstroke's. He sighed and pulled one out. It took some struggling and figuring out to put on the armored uniform and metal boots. He looked around the room and caught sight of a mask that resembled his Robin one sitting at the corner of the drawer. Red-**X **must've left it there for him to wear. Dick glared at it and grabbed it. He must not have any other choice. Deathstroke might get furious if he doesn't wear it and he's definitely not in the mood to cross a guy who goes by the name Deathstroke at the current moment. Dick picked up the mask and removed the wax that covered the glue at the edges of the mask for it to stick on his face. He only hoped he'll be provided with glue remover spray to help remove the mask later. As soon as fixing the mask over his eyes Dick gave a heavy breath and turned to the full body mirror, only to see a very unfamiliar boy staring back at him. He thought he looked like some sort of mini soldier for a future overlord.

He turned around to walk towards the door. Obviously it was locked again but it didn't hurt to try and pry it open, when he couldn't he banged on it several times only to have it slide open and revealing a skinny, elderly, balding man in a white tuxedo. Dick, startled by the unfamiliar man's sudden appearance sent him crashing to the floor in fear. He grit his teeth and looked up at the elder.

"Who are you?" Dick asked

"My name is Wintergreen, butler of Deathstroke. He asked me to summon you out to the sparring room for your first training session. Now get up." Dick picked himself up and glared at the man, now Known as Wintergreen.

"Why's a man like you working for a psychopath like Deathstroke?" Dick asked.

"That's none of your concern. Now… follow me." He said gesturing Dick to follow in a formal manner. Dick glared and followed suit. Dick looked around the halls in hopes of some sort of way to escape.

"This lair has very tight security, you couldn't break out if you searched every inch of it. Dick folded his arms and turned away with an angry glare, but didn't stop giving the place the once over. They continued walking until making it down a dark hall with black walls, ceiling, and door making it look very dark. Dick hesitated to enter the hall.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Wintergreen asked. Dick's eyes widened taken aback by the… very unfamiliar question. Dick shook his head and glared, he had to bite his tongue to keep from saying, that what Wintergreen had just asked was a stupid question. They then stopped in front of a white door where Wintergreen punched in a code at the side and it slid open. Dick strained to see the code numbers he punched in.

"Step in." Wintergreen said gesturing inside. The inside was dark, but Dick had to hold in his fear of being instantly killed.

"You first." Dick said. Wintergreen scowled at Dick, obviously very annoyed. But opted and entered first. Dick stepped in and followed behind him.

"Hello Robin." A voice, smooth but deadly said. Dick stopped still, his head twisting to as many directions as it can to find him. Wintergreen had disappeared.

"What do you want with me?" Dick demanded.

"I thought I made that obvious." The voice said. Dick glared.

"I don't want to be trained by you!" Dick shouted. _A footstep sounded_.

Dick jerked his head to where he heard it.

"Don't attempt anything. You are in my world now. And in time you will come to embrace your new life. Whether willingly or by force."

"Batman, my team will find you. And I will escape!" Dick shouted.

"No one is aware of where you are. They'll never find you. Lose hope now and embrace this new life." Deathstroke said. Robin glared and heard what sounded like something being thrown at him at top speed. Dick jumped but realized what Deathstroke had thrown at him was a bo-staff that landed at his feet.

"Pick it up. You'll be needing it in five seconds."

Dick not liking that idea grabbed it quickly and as Deathstroke said at the mark of five seconds Deathstroke jumped at him and dim lights lit up the room. In a split second Dick realized they were in a room similar to the training room in Mt. Justice only bigger and red as Dick blocked Deathstroke's attack with his bo-staff as Deathstroke aimed to strike at him with his own. Dick tried his best to block his every move but it was like the man was another Batman but double the strength, strategy, and intelligence. Dick blocked as Deathstroke swung. Deathstroke gave one final swing at Dick's legs causing him to fall to the ground beneath him. Dick was ready to get back up but was stopped when Deathstroke's boot came against his chest. One of the ends of Deathstroke's bo-staff came against his neck under his chin. The position he was him had him pinned to the ground.

"Face it Robin. From here on out, you are under my control. This is only the beginning."

**XXXX**

**Mt. Justice:**

December 15, 2011

Wally tried calling Dick several more times. No answer. Wally was giving the impression that perhaps his phone was turned off. He'd told him he'd be going over Mt. Justice this afternoon. It was already 8:00 p.m. He wondered what was holding him up. If he was busy he decided to stop bothering him. But if he didn't show his face in two and a half days he will be sending out a search party (inform the team) to search for his friend.

December 16, 2011 (Afternoon)

"Man! I can't believe Rob still hasn't shown up!" Wally said.

"He's probably finding other ways to look for Batman." Miss Martian said.

"Then why wouldn't he ask for our help?" Conner asked.

"Cause we were such great help last time." Artemis said sarcastically.

"Everyone enough. Robin is clearly going through a hard time without his mentor. Remember he is a member of our team and we will be there to support him." Kaldur said.

"Well when i called Robin he said he'd be coming around. **Yesterday**." Wally said.

"Yesterday?" Conner questioned.

"I don't think Robin would lie about something like that." Artemis said.

"Do you guys think Robin's alright?: Miss Martian asked.

"Everyone, I think now we may have a problem." Kaldur said.

A/N: So sorry if it was short or suckish, but I really wanted to get this piece updated before I get to the better chapters that'll lead to the end of the story. Mini Bruce is still currently unconscious for the next few chapters. Remember these next few updates will be centering on Dick/Robin, Deathstroke, Red-**X**, Wintergreen, and occasional appearances by the team. Very sorry if some of you are disappointed in this chapter, I'll try and make it up to you guys in the next upcoming chapters.

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	18. Chapter 18 Robin's Stroke Part 2

A/N: I CANNOT BELIIVE I STARTED THIS STORY IN 2011! I feel so embarrassed it's not finished yet and it was meant to be a Christmas story too! It still is hopefully I'll get it done by then this year. Guess what I learned today. My new history teacher told me summer homework doesn't benefit me in ANYWAY! Do you have any idea how much self restraint it took me not to jump out of my desk and shout: "**WHY THE HELL DO THEY GIVE IT TO US THEN!" **So far the only things currently keeping me attached to this story is the fact the show is cancelled and the season that took place in 2011 both in the real world and the show's timeline (a.k.a: season 1) is when the story is set and I preferred that season over season 2. The final piece keeping me attached to this story is a loyal reader/author/reviewer who's been reading this since I published this hectic story. I won't name who (don't want you guys thinking I'm playing favorites) but I'd like them to know the rest of this story is dedicated to this loyal reader. I still love you all for reading and reviewing and please don't give up on me yet. **:)**

Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Robin's Stroke (part 2)

December 16, 2011 (Night: 10:00 p.m.)

The first day of training was brutal to say the least. Dick was in a white tank top and red boxer shorts for pajamas as he sluggishly climbed into his prison bed and lied down after painstakingly, emphasis on the "_pain_" giving himself a very much needed thorough shower. He plopped unceremoniously into bed. His eyes were half lidded ready to rest until the door slid open. His eyes shot open and sprang into a fighting stance exhaustion all but leaving his body. The person whom entered was Wintergreen, Deathstroke's butler. Dick relaxed himself and muttered, "What do you want?" He was moving a cart with a tray of food at the top and rolled it to the side of Dick's bed.

"You must be hungry after your long day of training." Wintergreen said.

"Yeah. Thank you." Dick muttered sheepishly walking towards the food tray. He sat on his bed and grabbed something to eat off the tray that resembled oatmeal with fruit and grabbed a spoon beginning to eat.

"How's your butler Alfred?" Wintergreen asked nonchalantly much to Dick's surprise. Dick's head jerked to Wintergreen's direction. He looked at him with shocked eyes and asked, "You know Alfred?"

"We used to work together." Wintergreen said placing his hands in his pant pockets casually.

"Work together? What do you mean?" Dick asked wondering how the hell Alfred could possibly work with the likes of someone like Wintergreen.

"We were both intelligence agents back in England at one point before retiring. We were nothing close to friends but tolerable colleagues to the other. Though in some cases we didn't always get along."

"Alfred used to be an intelligence agent? … What's that?" Dick asked confused never knowing this about his butler. He looked up at Wintergreen who was staring right at him before saying, "I'd hate to steal the honor of Alfred telling his surrogate grandson about his past." Dick grit his teeth in anger.

"You're lying. I bet Alfred never was an intelligence agent. You just wanted to mess with me huh!?" Dick growled.

"I'm not lying." Wintergreen said about to head out the door.

"I bet you didn't retire. Maybe Alfred found out something rotten about you, turned you in and you converted to crime. You're helping keep me hostage to get at Alfred aren't you!?" Dick accused.

Dick's accusation stopped Wintergreen mid-step for a second before continuing out the door without another word. Dick lost his appetite emotionally after what Wintergreen had told him but still physically needed food. He ate until his stomach had enough before falling asleep. He wondered how Alfred would react if he were to find out one of his old colleagues is helping keep him hostage. He wondered how he would react to the fact that he's feeding him I his place. Alfred probably wouldn't take it well…

(A/N: Okay I know the bit about Alfred and Wintergreen's not true but hey it's fanfiction for a reason. **:)**

December 17, 2011 (Morning 7:00 a.m.)

Dick awoke to his cruel alarm and got redressed. He wondered how long things were going to be like this. He wondered if anyone's noticed he was gone yet. He wondered what his team was up to, Alfred, the league. He wondered if Bruce had already returned home yet and he wasn't there to greet him. He wondered if his new friend Matt had already moved out of the city like he said he was going to. Dick felt bad if he already has. He wasn't there to tell him goodbye. The two had known each other for a couple weeks and Matt had become his best friend next to Wally. He knew about Robin and was worried if he'd spilled. Dick shook his head. No one would believe a fourteen year old kid. Unfortunately Matt would know where to find the evidence. Dick glared at the ground as he walked down the white corridors behind Red-**X**. Matt was a good friend. He would keep his secret he just knew it. He knew it because he has the same… aura? Nah, too corny… atmosphere? Yeah, atmosphere as Bruce. Then there was that odd point in their friendship when Matt claimed he was Bruce.

"_Why would he lie and joke to me about that!?_" Matt was an odd friend, no doubts on that theory, but a good one none the less. Over the weeks Matt and Dick had gone to school together Matt had other bullies afraid of him and no one dared lay a hand on Dick. He wondered if he knew about his situation now, would he still be defending him?

As soon as making it to a white door, Red-**X **laid his palm on the scanner and the door slid open. Red-**X **walked in gesturing to Dick to follow.

"I noticed you were in deep thought. Care to tell me what you were thinking about?" Red-**X **asked. Dick turned his head to the side muttering, "Nothing of importance to you." Dick found himself tumbling back slightly not falling on the way from the force of Red-**X**'s shove.

"Get over it Robin. You're with us now, you won't be seeing your daddy-bats for a long time. Unless of course when Deathstroke sends us on our first mission together as a team we may or may not run into him." Red-**X **said. Dick glared at him before shoving him back landing a fist over his mask before snarling, "We are not going to be a team!" Red-**X **through a punch at Robin's face before slamming him against a wall. Robin threw himself at Red-**X **tackling him to the ground. Red-**X **forcefullythrew Robin off him before getting up and started kicking at Robin's side. Robin let out several grunts as Red-**X **kicked him in the gut and chest. Dick thought back to the day when three of the school bullies were beating him in the snow. That was when Matt appeared. Matt won't be coming to his rescue today but Dick has the right to fight back in his new situation. Dick grabbed Red-**X**'s ankle and flipped him to the ground. Robin shot up ready to attack before being forcefully slammed against a wall by a larger force. Deathstroke had stopped the fight and yanked Red-**X** up from the ground before snarling into his first aprentice's ear, "What did I say about fighting him without my permission?" Red-**X** stiffened as he stood straight before looking up at Deathstroke and saying, "sorry master." Deathstroke turned to Robin and said, "You fight well with an equal Robin. Let's see how far you two can go working together."

"I don't want to work with you!" Robin shouted. Deathstroke grabbed a tuff of Robin's hair and yanked him near him before snarling, "You don't have a choice." He let go of Robin and indicated that both boys follow him, if they valued their lives. Dick reluctantly followed behind trying his best to stay clear of his new "partner".

Deathstroke led them out what appeared to be the opening of an underground bunker to the outdoors. They were in the clearing of a vast snow covered forest with no sign of civilization.

"Where are we?" Dick asked.

"Don't ask." Red-**X **threatened annoyed to the point hearing the sound of Dick's voice irritated him.

"I'll give you one answer." Deathstroke said, "We're far away from Gotham." Dick didn't like the sound of that.

**XXXX**

The team flew in the bioship in search of their lost teammate, Robin." They first decided to search for him in Gotham tracking down his utility belt. That tactic unfortunately didn't work and part of the team was searching the skies. Miss Martian, Kaldur, and Artemis, all flew in the bioship as Superboy flew on sphere and Wally ran on the ground. The team didn't inform Zatanna or anyone else they didn't want to worry them. They would contact them with in twenty-four hours if they don't find anything. The team went separate ways in search of their friend. Wally quickly checked Gotham Academy searching everywhere. Dick was no where to be found. Bio-ship caught nothing on the radar anywhere else, and Superboy had no luck tracking Robin from above either.

"_Guys are you sure we shouldn't contact the league for back up?_" Superboy asked through the mind link.

"_We can do this, we can find Robin!_" Wally though as he sped through an urban neighborhood fifty miles away from the bioship which is one-hundred miles away from Superboy.

"_Guys, I can't reach Robin. He's not in my telepathic range._" Miss Martian thought.

"You don't think that maybe Robin could've been taken to another country right?" Artemis asked. That made Aqualad stiffen in thought before saying, "Weren't Zatanna and Etrigan found in Mawnan?" Miss Martian looked at Aqualad in realization. Aqualad nodded.

"Miss Martian, turn this ship around, we're headed for Mawnan…"

A/N: Woohooo! I finished this chapter all in one night! All thanks to the Aerosmith song:  
>"<strong>Dream On"<strong> which surprisingly for some reason gave me the inspiration I needed! I'm so happy! I first heard about this song a few days ago but didn't officially listen to it until tonight. Ironically enough I first heard this song in my biology honors class from watching a video. Apparently some biologists were doing an experiment on how Aerosmith's lead singer 's vocal chords or voice box clash together and they fixed up some of his damaged blood vessels in his voice box. Weird I know. Anyway they showed a segment of him singing **Dream On** in his concert after his vocal chords were repaired and I kind of liked the song then I forgot the name I rewatched the video in class again today with my teacher last time it was a sub I remembered the name listened to it at home and well… this chapter appeared so yay! **:)** I hope this chapter was better than the last one. Look forward to the next update **A Gift and a Curse:** Robin's Stroke (Part 3)! :D

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	19. Chapter 19 Robin's Stroke Part 3

Chapter 19: Robin's Stroke (part 3)

December 17, 2011 (Afternoon)

Robin walked through the woods. He was shivering. The snow wasn't helping him luckily the steel toed boots protected his feet including the gloves to his hands. Overall the only thing that was genuinely cold was his face. The only things he had that was covering it was Deathstroke's version of a domino mask and a scarf. Dick desperately wanted to shout for Superman but couldn't. Before Robin began walking through the woods Deathstroke had Red-**X **restrain him from behind as he tightened the scarf tightly over Robin's mouth to keep him from shouting for anyone with super hearing. Death stroke had applied motion sensors into Robin's gloves so if they came near the back of his head to untie the scarf they would shock his hands. Robin also had to fight the urge to run away too. One: because there was no other human being in sight and two: because Deathstroke had applied the same system into Robin's boots. If he even strayed from the path Deathstroke marked for him his whole body would go into shock. Robin couldn't afford any injuries right now. Not now that he was alone. It was his job to track down Red-**X **and Deathstroketo see if the three of them could perfect the unspoken communication he'd developed with Batman. Robin didn't want to communicate with either of them that way, that's his and Bruce's thing, no one else's. Of course there had been that time on his first mission with the team but that was something else entirely.

Robin caught sight of a red flag and ran through the snow jumping to a tree branch and hid in the leaves. A spear came crashing into the tree bark beneath him. He jumped away from the branch pulling out a bo-staff deflecting the spears. It felt strange doing this with his mouth in a restraint, he assumed it was something he'd reluctantly have to get used to. Robin heard a faint crack coming from behind him. Red-**X **stood atop of high branch aiming an AK-47 at Robin. Robin took it as his cue to flip backwards. He landed in the machine shooting out spears and directed it at Red-**X**'s branch. The Spear shot through a robot creeping behind Red-**X **as Red-**X **shot at the robots behind Robin. Deathstroke had sent out training robots for them to attack in order to protect each other. Robin hated this. He hated having to work with them. But there was really nothing else he could do right now.

Once the first exercise was completed Robin and Red-**X **were both running through trees landing from branch to branch. Occasionally fighting each other. They were ordered to work on agility while at the same time maintain balance remaining at the top of the tree tops while fighting an opponent. Dick aimed a fling kick at Red-**X **who stumbled back slightly before catching himself on a top branch and kicking his legs out towards Robin. Robin blocked his kicks with his hands before jumping up sending a spin kick towards Red-**X**. Red-**X **fell back before landing on a lower branch expertly and continued jumping across the trees. Robin chased after him from the tops of the trees. He nearly slipped from the ice and snow covering the trees but managed to keep from falling by grabbing the bark next to him. He searched around for Red-**X**. He didn't expect what happened next. Deathstroke appeared from the snow covered leaves of the trees. He landed on the large branch beside Robin in a fighting stance. Robin pulled out the bo-staff and started aiming at Deathstroke with it. Deathstroke revealed his own bo-staff to Robin and swung at him. Robin jumped up higher into the trees where Red-**X** jumped out and tackled him into the air.

As Robin and Red-**X **fell from the trees and aiming ground, Red-**X **decided to test his skills while freefalling in the air. Robin tried his best to avoid Red-**X **as they fell through the air, he didn't want to fight him while falling.

Red-**X **aimed fists and kicks atRobin and he could feel the both of them getting into real danger. Robin didn't want to die like this. He only had one option. This was going to hurt a lot, but there was really no other choice. Robin could feel time begin to move slowly as he reached for the tied ends of his scarf. He heard the motion sensors activate and could numbly feel the shock of the electrocution caused by his choice. Despite the numbing feeling caused by the cold Robin could distinctly feel the pain of the shock his body was receiving. His hands grabbed the tied ends of the scarf, removed it and threw one end to a nearby branch. Robin felt an extra weight latch onto one of his ankles as he swung to a nearby branch. Robin felt his back hit the bark of a tree as he found himself leaning against it. He saw a blurred image of Red-**X **crouched on the same branch as him and clutching one of his hands in pain. The edges of his visions were blackening as the blurred image started fading.

He wanted this to be over.

**XXXX**

December 18, 2011 (night)

The bioship had been traveling for over a day above water as it made its way over the ocean set on reaching Mawnan.

"Aqualad, why of all places would you think Robin would be in Mawnan?" Superboy asked, sitting in one of the bioship's seats.

"Because, what are the odds that two Justice League members had been kidnapped and were then found in Mawnan, and no sooner later one of our own had been kidnapped, chances are he could be in the same place.: Aqualad said. "Artemis, pull up a file on where exactly Etrigan and Zatanna were found , I'll try to find a way to signal Robin's emergency signature."

Artemis pulled up the file in one of the ship's monitors, Wally decided to do the same to assist her.

"Sais here they were found in an underground cavern of a church in Mawnnan." Artemis said.

":Which church?" Superboy asked.

"We could choose from several. There's several in the countryside of Mawnan, There's a few in the palisades, and one near a forest on a hill by a beach. It's called the Mawnan Church." KidFlash said putting the file down.

"Where do you think we should start?" Miss Martian asked.

"Where's the nearest church?" Aqualad added.

"The one by the forest." KidFlash said. Aqualad nodded and turned his authority to Miss Martian and said,

"Miss Martian, take us to the nearest beach by a forest on a hill."

Miss Martian nodded and flew the bioship faster. Water began disappearing as a U.K. shore of a beach with a tree filled hill behind it started appearing in the distance.

"Mawnan's pretty small. Why of all places would someone take Robin there?" Superboy asked.

"Better it be a small place than searching the entire United Kingdom." Aqualad said.

The bioship landed on the beach and everyone got off the bioship.

" Everyone lets get over that hill. Miss Martian, think you can try to get a trace on Robin while you're add it? Miss Martian nodded as everyone made their way up the hill. Miss M. flew, KidFlash ran, Superboy jumped, and Aqualad and Artemis climbed. As soon as everyone reached the top and entered the forest Miss M. tried even harder to reach Robin telepathically.

As they walked through the dark forest with only a few flashlights guiding them Miss M. started feeling a chilling presence that someone or something was watching her, distracting her from trying to reach Robin. Everyone else started to get chills spike through their spines. Someone or something was watching them. Question was, what?

Artemis rubbed her hands over her upper arms as she felt what felt like a large set of eyes over her. Rustling was heard through the trees.

"You guys hear that?" Artemis asked. Everyone froze as more and more leaves and tree branches rustled around them. Superboy began searching around suspiciously.

"What do you see?" Aqualad asked looking around the tree branches as everyone else.

"I could hear something. And trust me, it's not human." Superboy said. As soon as Superboy said those words everyone caught a glimpse of a pair of glowing red eyes peering at them between the branches above them.

"What is that?!" Artemis asked a surge of panic in her voice.

"I thought it was just a myth." KidFlash gasped. The glowing red eyes disappeared and a large owl like creature dropped in front of them. Everyone gave a step back in shock, they were all too shocked to notice the belle-reve collar around its neck before the creature spread out its large wings and screeched.

**XXXX**

Deathstroke watched the large screen monitor in front of him and saw the feed the Owlman was giving him. Robin was unconscious in his bedroom and completely unaware of his team's presence in the forest where they had just been no more than a few hours ago training.

True, he had been furious with Red-**X **for causing Robin to knock out when he was set on teaching the boy a lesson himself. Red-**X **was very important to him but Deathstroke knew for a fact Robin was far more valuable to him than his first apprentice. He wanted his first apprentice to control his jealousy, it had been this way for the past three years or so, he was sure Red-**X **would have been over it and accepted it by now, he was important, but Robin was valuable.

Wintergreen poured a cup of tea for his master. Deathstroke took it as he watched the screen, no one could see it under the mask but he was smiling a sadistic smile as the feed showed the Owlman ready to attack. This was a show he was not willing to miss over sleep. Part of him wished to show this to Robin just to watch the boy squirm in anguish for his friends, but the other half was glad he still would not have hope of ever escaping and finding safety.

The sadistic smile was still concealed under his mask as he watched the show begin…

A/N:

Thank you so much for reading! Now I can officially say, this story is almost coming to a close and mean it. I can't say how many chapters I have left cause frankly, I don't know. But trust me last time I said this story was coming to a close you guys got like ten extra chapters, I promise that won't happen this time.

Keep reading!

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	20. Chapter 20 Red X's Stroke

A/N: Ok, just a heads up guys, I'm not very familiar with the character of Grant Wilson (ironic after all the time I could've used to study him up online as I wrote this story) so if he acts OOC let me know please.

Enjoy!

Chapter 20 Red-**X**'s Stroke

December 18 (night)

The team watched the large owl creature charge at them as soon as it stopped screeching. The team ran through the trees desperate to escape from it. Its red eyes were haunting images no one would forget.

The Owlman jumped into the air between the trees deciding on a prey. It caught sight of Superboy and tackled him down nudging Aqualad beside him in the process sending him tumbling down hill and landing in a small river.

Superboy landed front first under the creature's large feet. He forced himself to turn over and through the large creature off him. The Owlman flew off hitting several branches. Surprised at the "human's" strength it screeched again ready to swoop down again, it was soon brought to a surprise as it felt a strange substance swarm over its body. Artemis had shot one of her foam arrows from behind. Unfortunately the trick arrow tactic was proven useless as everyone watched the creature break free from it and screeched louder in anger. It flew forward straight to KidFlash who speed passed it and ran circles around it causing it to lose balance of flight and drop dizzily on the ground. Miss M. tried to hold it down with her mind but was soon flown to a tree as the creature seemed invulnerable to her abilities.

Aqualad reappeared and splashed at the creature with a heavy tornado of water trying to bring it down. As soon as the creature had enough it laid on the ground unconscious.

"Guys, look what's it wearing." Artemis asked finally noticing the collar around it's neck.

Everyone circled around it

"This looks really bad." KidFlash said coming up beside Artemis.

"It's one of those inhibitor collars again, like what we saw in Northern India with Captain Marvel back in September." Aqualad said.

"Great, so now whoever's been spreading these collars around in Northern India managed to place them on a mythological creature here in the U.K." Superboy said.

"Does that mean there could be more?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, but we'll definitely be sending this information to the league." Aqualad said. He walked up to the collar to transmit the signal of the collar to league headquarters before removing it.

"Should we do something with it or let it go? Parts of the world have been wanting to know whether or not the Owlman exists." KidFlash said staring down at the unconscious Owlman.

"We'll leave that up to the league." Aqualad said. Everyone turned around ready to walk away before they heard the sound of something struggling to get up. Everyone turned around and watched as the Owlman crouched on its feet, shook itself dry before shooting up into the air and disappearing from sight. Everyone stared on before Aqualad broke the silence.

"Let's move. Remember, finding Robin is still our first priority."

"Whoever put that collar on the Owlman, you think that person has Robin and is close by?" Miss Martian asked.

"Hopefully that's a possibility." Aqualad answered.

December 19 (morning)

Red-**X **or Grantwoke up with a stinging pain in his right hand that morning. He looked at his bandaged hand and unwrapped it. He peeked at the wound for a split second before quickly rewrapping it with a gag.

"Stupid Dick Grayson." He muttered while getting up from bed and putting his gear on. As he got ready he looked down at the mask with the red **X **on it.

**X** …

That's what you're labeled when you're not affiliated with someone or something.

Just a week or so ago he was dubbed as his father's e**X **son when his parents finalized the divorce papers. His mother was a kind loving woman, he, out of respect and partial love for her would never do her wrong or hurt her the same way his father Slade Wilson tried to.

It was a horrifying night. He'd seen something he never believed he'd ever see his mother do. She held a gun for the first time in over a decade and shot his father's eye out in a fit of rage. That night, he learned how to fear his mother. His mother, who he'd never believe he'd ever come to fear. Despite the horrifying events he still loved and respected his mother. He knew why she was angry. It was a secret they'd kept from him since he and his siblings were toddlers. They all knew their back story, how they met while working in the army and fell in love. What he didn't know was that his father was experimented on was the cause of his younger brother's muteness. They planned to divorce and have the separation done when Grant and his siblings were very young, but a problem arose which forced them to stay together for many more years up until now. The information his father had stolen continuously made their family a target for it. They needed Slade to help protect them.

Finally when his mother caught whiff of what his father had been doing and planning, she decided she wasn't going to stand by and let something like what happened to Joseph happen again and took drastic measures.

Grant wasn't aware of what the problem was at the time, all he knew was that an old argument rose up again and his mother was finally pushed over the edge with Slade.

That day before Grant left to the cafeteria for detention his father held him back and told him to tell Richard Grayson everything. Why he'd been bullying him, the problems at home that he knew helped Grant start bullying kids at school. His father didn't seem disappointed he just told him to spill it all to Grayson, if he did he'd give him a surprise. Grant hardly ever did anything with his father, so he wasn't about to pass up that chance and told Dick everything that day. Everything except the really deep details. His mom shooting his dad, his crush on Barbara, and his dad's favoritism towards him. His dad told him all Dick should know is that his family's been having problems at home.

It was true everything that lead up to his mother shooting his father in the eye was the cause of his anger issues at school, excluding the bit about his crush on Barbara and his natural jealousy of Dick since they were young because his father favored him.

After that day, Grant unknowingly made Dick think everything was ok between them. When his father came to pick him up he looked his father in his one good eye and frowned.

On the ride to where his father had his surprise, he found himself wondering why, of all times, especially then after his mother had recently blown his eye out several weeks before, would his father choose to do something with him then? He didn't even acknowledge, let alone notice his dad stop to greet Dick and his strange new friend on the way there.

That snowy afternoon when his father brought him for his surprise they were driving down the slums of the city. Grant looked around confused. Slade told him to get out and follow him. Slade led Grant to an abandoned shed. In there Slade folded his arms in a way a concerned father would when looking down at their son.

"I know what you've been doing." Slade told him. Grant's eyes widened. His mind whirled thinking,

"_How? How could he have known. I was so sure I was getting away with it!_" Grant then glared at his father and asked,

"What do you know?"

Slade pulled out a white mask with a red **X **on it. Grant found himself shaking his head in denial of it all.

"Dad, no, you've got it all wrong. Let me explain!" Grant pleaded. Slade turned away from his son with his hands behind his back.

"Grant. I know you idolize Deathstroke, The Terminator. I know you've been working with him."

Grant swallowed.

"How'd you find out? How long have you known!?"

"Since the day you went up to him and told him 'I can work for you.'" Slade answered simply. Grant had that look on his face reading shock all over the place.

"How…?"

"Son… I'm going to let you in on a little secret. You can not tell anyone…"

Grant's eyes were still wide in anxiety. He gave a firm nod ready to hear his father out. There was a cabinet on the wall opposite Grant. He watched as his father opened it with a code he already seemed to know and pulled out a black briefcase. He unlocked that with an already memorized combination. Once it was opened his father revealed a secret he'd never known his father had been hiding from him. The man he idolized was his own father.

That day Deathstroke, his… not just his master, but also his father gave him his first real assignment.

Kidnap Robin/Dick Grayson.

The perfect apprentice and son Slade never had.

**XXXX**

As soon as Red-**X **was out of his room he went to go visit Robin in the infirmary. The young thirteen year old lay still in bed, with bangs flopped slightly over his face.

"When's he gonna wake up?" Red-**X **asked looking up at Wintergreen. Wintergreen had been the Wilson family butler for ages. He was their when Adeline shot Slade.

"Any hour now… Deathstroke is furious." Wintergreen stated.

"I know." Grant said. "I'm glad."

With that he walked out.

A/N: Although I did find out Grant idolized Deathstroke without even knowing he was his dad. So I used that to deduce this much. Hope you all loved it! This story's almost done. This time I promise, at least two to three mor chapters… four if I decide to write a prologue. Review if you want more! :)

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	21. Chapter 21 PainKiller

A/N: Sorry for the looooooooong wait. But inspiration has finally returned yet again! For those of you guys who don't know or remember this story was created during season 1.

ENJOY! :D

_Thoughts/Mindlink: Italics_

Chapter 21 Painkiller

December 19, 2011 (morning)

Dick sleepily blinked several times. His vision went from dark to bright with every blink. He felt his head aching and his bed head hair flopped over one of his eyes. He shakily reached up to remove it.

"_What happened?_" He thought. "_Where am I?_" It wasn't till he turned his head to the side he noticed a tall black clad and blurred figure beside him.

"Ba-at… ma… man?" Robin asked his voice hoarse. The black clad figure didn't speak. Dick blinked harder and opened his eyes again. Once he took in the sight of who was really beside him he glared angrily.

"You!" He spat.

"Good morning to you as well." Deathstroke said as he stood straight in his black kevlar suit and orange and black mask watching Dick. Dick fully turned his body to the side bringing his palms flat on the bed and tried sitting himself up.

"Don't, you may have a concussion." Deathstroke said. Dick fell back on the pillow still glaring at Deathstroke.

"I'll have you know I'll never allow an incident like this to ever happen again. I spoke with Red-**X **before arriving hereto make sure of it."

"_Red-__**X**__?_" Dick thought. Then he remembered back in the forest, the electrocution he felt.

"I doubt a small lecture's going to keep him from acting out again." Dick muttered.

"Trust me, with what I told him, he won't be bothering you… much anymore." Slade said. Dick wasn't looking at Slade.

"How much longer do I have to be in bed rest?" Dick asked.

"A day at the very least." Slade walked closer to the bed and faced Dick from above him forcing him to look at him by grabbing the bottom of his face to keep him from turning away. "Let's just hope you're as strong as you make yourself out to be." All Dick did was glare at him. Slade removed his hand and turned to walk away. Slade walked up to the door, but before opening it he looked behind him seeing Robin stare up at the ceiling.

"Don't think your injury will give you special treatment like you got with your old mentor. I'll be using it to train you even further, until you can endure the worst." With that Slade walked out the infirmary. Dick blinked.

"_Bruce, where are you?_"

**XXXX**

December 19, 2011 (afternoon)

After going around in circles for most of the night in the woods, the team had no other choice but to set up a camp in the middle of the woods and rest for Robin's sake, it wouldn't be wise to find him while exhausted should the need to fight be required. They woke up early that next morning and spent the entirety of it searching the woods to find the pathway leading to the Mawnan Church. As soon as the team made it out early in the afternoon, they caught sight of the church several meters away from the woods.

"Let's hope Robin's in there." Superboy said.

The team made it to the entrance. Aqualad was the first to peer inside.

"It looks abandoned." He said and gestured everyone to head inside.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been here in ages. This can't be the right church." Superboy said.

"I'll go search around the perimeter outside." KidFlash said.

"Good plan. The rest of us look around in here." Aqualad said. Kid sped out the church to conduct the his search as everyone else separated conducting their own search.

Every member of the team looked around searching for any sign of secret levers, passage ways, and boom tube activity. While Aqualad and Superboy searched the opposite sides of the church, Miss Martian and Artemis searched the opposite ends of the church. Artemis searched the entrance while trying to pick up boom tube activity. Miss M tried to mentally contact Robin while she. floated down the isle searching for levers, trapdoors, any suspicious material between the seats of the church. She came to a stop at the end of the isled where she remained floating above the ground. When she was about to float down to step foot on the ground, KidFlash burst through the door.

"_Did you find anything?_" Artemis and Aqualad both asked through the mind link.

"No." KidFlash said glumly as he sat himself down on one of the benches. "Maybe we chose the wrong church." Everyone looked down dejected. As far as they could tell, this church had no suspicious qualities. Who knew how many other churches were in Mawnan, the entire U.K. for that matter. Were they even in the right country? Continent?" As everyone began to walk out of the church feeling dejected, Miss M. slumped her feet to the ground. The instant her feet landed on the ground the floor caved in beneath her.

"Woah!" Miss M. floated up before she could fall into the hole.

"What the?" KidFlash asked as he sped down the isle along with everyone else.

"Are you alright Miss Martian?" Aqualad asked. Miss M. nodded as he stayed floating above the hole… that used to be in the ground. Everyone looked down at the magically repaired floor in confusion.

"What? There was a hole underneath Miss Martian just now. How'd it repair itself?" Artemis asked.

"This has to be a lead. Superboy, break it open again." Aqualad said. Superboy did as told and there was once again a wide dark hole in the ground. Showing nothing but darkness.

"What the heck's down there?" Superboy asked.

"I say we find out." Aqualad said. The team agreed and each and every one of them jumped in before the hole could repair itself again. None of them knew the hole would lead to what felt like a deep trail sending the non-flying members of the team tumbling down most of the way before Miss Martian caught them with her mind and levitated them through the deep tunnel. When everyone made it down they found the secret underground cavern where most likely Etrigan and Zatara have once been, and where most likely Robin is now.

"That's weird there's nothing here." Miss M. said looking around the cave.

"Only chandeliers and torches, that most likely means someone's been here before." Aqualad said looking around. As everyone started looking around they began to believe Robin was nowhere here. Miss M. tried reaching Robin again.

"_Robin. It's me, Miss Martian.. can you here me?_" Miss Martian tried.

…

"_M'gann!?_"

Miss Martian's eyes widened.

"Robin!?" She exclaimed then turned to look at everyone. "Guys, it's Robin! He's here!" The whole team couldn't help the cheers that escaped their mouths like watching fireworks on the 4th of July or celebrating an early new years.

Miss Martian connected everyone else to the mind link with Robin.

**XXXX**

**Infirmary:**

Robin had been trying to get to sleep when Deathstroke left that morning. He spent all morning staring up at the ceiling. His mind flashed through images of his friends and adoptive family. He shut his eyes tight refraining from wondering if he'll ever see them again. Part of him wanted to feel grateful to Red-**X **for injuring him and giving him a day off, another part of him was seriously pissed for injuring him at all. He knew Red-**X **didn't like him and he could understand why. Because his mentor seems to obviously favor him over his original apprentice. Robin understood the feeling, he felt the exact same way when Batman singled out Aqualad and implied Robin should leave. That was back when he wanted to be the leader. He thought back then the only reason why Batman preferred speaking with Aqualad was because of his status as leader, making Robin believe Aqualad and Batman were on equal ground, which was a ground position he wanted since he was nine. He wondered how long Red-**X **has been trying to achieve that sort of partnership with his mentor. Where one isn't looked as beneath the other. Now with himself in Red-**X**'s way, it's likely he'll never achieve that, unless Robin can find a way to return home.

Robin spent the entire morning contemplating ways to devise an escape plan for when he's better or at least when he's allowed to get out of bed. So you can imagine his shock when M'gann's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"_M'gann!_?" Robin thought as he shot up in bed ignoring his possible concussion. There was silence on the other end of the link for a moment. Robin grit his teeth in worry, fearing he'd only imagined Miss Martian's voice or lost connection with her and the team.

"_Guys!?_" Robin tried contacting them again his mental voice sounding desperate.

"_Hey buddy glad to finally here from you! Now I have to decide whether or not to hug you or pummel you when we see you for making us worry_" KidFlash's voice sounded in his head. Robin gave a smile in relief.

"_Never mind that KidFlash._ _Robin where are you, are you alright?_" Aqualad's voice now, asked.

"_Guys! You're all here? Great! I'm fine just a few injuries, as for where I am…_ _when I got here I was in a cave and a door opened up in one of the walls that led to some sort of underground facility. I'm not exactly sure where I am though map wise._"

"_You were in a cave? We're in one right now!_ KidFlash said.

"_We'll try to look for the hidden door, in the mean while stay put._" Aqualad said.

"_I'm in an infirmary locked from the outside. I don't really have a choice._" Dick said.

"_Who has you?_" Superboy asked.

"_He's a new villain, I think. He goes by Deathstroke, and his apprentice is a guy called Red-__**X**__. Deathstroke's set on turning me into his perfect apprentice and turn against the league. I'm not exactly sure what he's planning though._"

"_Great. Now a new guy to add to the long list of villains_." Artemis thought sarcastically_._

"_Guys, Aqualad and I found the door_." Miss Martian thought.

"_Great! How're you guys planning on getting in?_" Robin thought.

On the other side the team was looking at a door flared with red heat making it impossible to the touch, even for Superboy.

"_I'd punch through it if it were possible to touch it._" Superboy thought.

"_What do you mean?_" Robin asked.

"_The door is red with heat making it impossible to touch._" Artemis said.

"_Even for me._" Superboy said.

Aqualad hit the door with a good dosage of water which seemed to have cold it down considerably but immediately reheated itself.

"Well that didn't work." KidFlash said.

"_Hang on, I've got an idea_." Aqualad said.

"_We're listening._" Robin said.

"_I'll cool the door down to a temperature cool enough to break through, Superboy observe it with your infrared vision and let me know when it's ready, when it is, Artemis hit it with one of your foam arrows._"Aqualad said. Artemis nodded and prepared her bow and arrow.

Aqualad began hitting the door with water. Superboy activated his infrared vision to watch as the door's temperature cooled down. Miss Martian and KidFlash stood and watched in anticipation. Artemi's eyes narrowed.

"Now." Superboy said.

"Artemis go." Aqualad said. Artemis released her foam arrow and the substance spread all over the door preventing it from reheating.

"_Superboy hit it now!_" Superboy waisted no time in speeding fist first into the door shielded by the substance and absolutely obliterated it like Superman.

"_Whoa._" KidFlash thought.

"_Man what I miss?_" Robin thought.

The alarms of the base started blaring off at an incredibly loud frequency.

In the infirmary Robin ducked his head and covered his ears at the sound.

The team looked inside the whole which was sparking with destroyed wires sticking out all over the place, that led to large white corridors of an abstractedly large underground base. They ran in ready to search for their teammate and friend.

"_With any luck this place'll have security footage and we could show you later._" KidFlash thought as he sped inside along with everyone else.

**XXXX**

Deathstroke stood from his chair in shock having been watching the security footage, at first amused with the group of sidekick's but now surprised for underestimating them. He stood watching the footage a moment longer expecting to see their mentors come in behind them but none came. They were on their own.

"How foolish." Deathstroke said as he pressed a button on his desk sending in his henchmen.

**XXXX**

As soon as his ears adjusted to the alarms Dick jumped off the bed and dressed in the armor he used for training, luckily since it was shocked it was likely all the tracking devices installed in it were fried/ He grabbed the mask and place it on his face.

**XXXX**

The team ran through the corridors with the alarms blaring above them blasting open every door they passed in search of Robin. Groups and groups of henchmen started coming in down the halls ready to attack.

The team sped forward beginning to fight their way through the mob of henchmen.

"I knew opening that door was too easy." KidFlash said.

"You never said anything." Artemis said.

"Well I was thinking it." KidFlash said as he threw a henchmen off him.

"No you weren't" Miss Martian said.

"It was in the back of my head ok!" KidFlash shouted as he accidently ripped a henchman's arm off in anger.

Everyone stopped their fighting at that instant and looked at KidFlash. KF looked at the severed arm in his hand and gapped.

"What the heck?! Their robots?!" Inside the arm was an array of wires and metals sparking.

"Great! That means we don't have to hold back!" Superboy said as he punched the head off another robot and throwing the body at five others destroying all of them at once. Aqualad pulled out his aqua blades and started slicing through every robot in his way, Artemis shot out her explosive arrows at every groups of robotic henchmen coming her way while at the same time blowing up the walls of the corridors, Miss Martian simply had to destroy the mechanics from the inside, while KidFlash sped through every robot breaking them at break-neck-speed (pun intended).

"_Come on Robin where are you?_" Aqualad thought as he kept track of Artemis blowing up the walls and doors.

**XXXX**

Robin pressed his ear against the wall and heard a sound that rivaled the alarms a sound that filled him with relief. Explosions and fighting.

"The team has to be here." Robin said with a grin. As the noise inched closer he backed away into a corner of the infirmary and

_***BOOM!***_

Robin shielded his face behind an arn.

The entire hall and infirmary was filled with smoke and falling debris. Robin coughed as he stood up and spotted his team in the hall way with a whole mess of destroyed robots in the hall,

"Guys!" Robin said with a wide smile both excited and relieved. Artemis and Aqualad put down their weapons and smiled. Robin had to hold in the urge to rush over and embrace them considering they were still in the middle of a fight against the henchmen that seemed to be leaking from every opening. Robin ran out and grabbed a bo staff from a fallen henchmen and prepared to fight alongside his team.

"_Guys do we have a ride out of here?_" Robin asked through the telepathic link.

"_The ship!_" M'gann replied.

"_You guys didn't call the league?_" Robin asked.

A throwing star shaped like a… red X came straight for Robin. He blocked it using his bo staff. More came his way. He blocked each of them, grabbed one that stuck to the staff and threw it at one of the robots giving KidFlash a hard time.

"_Thanks bro!_" KidFlash said.

"_Where are those things coming from? None of the henchmen have any on them!_" Aqualad asked.

"Show yourself Red-**X**!" Robin shouted. One more X came Robin's way which he blocked using the bo staff again, this resulted in the staff blocking Robins line of vision, next thing he knew, the sound of a vent crashed open and Robin's face met the bottom of what was clearly Red-**X**'s combat boot knocking Robin back. Superboy saw this and angrily threw one of the robots thinking he was another robot.

"_Guys! He isn't a robot! This is the apprentice I was telling you about._" Robin said. Red-**X **easily dodged the robot body and threw an X at Superbpy. He ducked and both Superboy and Robin charged at Red-**X**. Red-**X **charged towards them as well. He flipped over Superboy completely dodging the fist he was aiming at him. He sent a whack to the back of Superboy's head with his staff sending Superboy forward into the ground. He dropped down on his feet. Superboy stood back up and was left to deal with more robot hunchmen coming in from another hall. Red-**X ** pointed one end of his bow-staff at Robin. Robin positioned himself ready to fight masked eyes glaring at Red-**X**'s. Red-**X** took the first charge and swung his bow-staff at Robin. Robin blocked it. The hall was now filled with loud whacks coming from the staffs colliding against each other, the sound of metal being torn apart, static, alarms, luckily the explosions were no longer being heard. Robin swatted the staff at Red-**X** missing every time no thanks to agility. Red-**X **swung at Robin's legs knocking him over. While on the ground Robin took the opportunity to swing his staff at Red-**X **knocking him to the ground. Robin jumped up, planted a foot over Red-**X**'s chest and placed the end of his bo staff under his chin to keep him from moving. Robin smirked down at him. Had Red-**X **not been wearing a mask Robin would've seen the smirk on his face. Red-**X** reached up to grab Robin's ankle. Robin's eyes widened when he felt the static running from Red-**X**'s hand to his leg and to the rest of his body, just like before.

Robin grunted in pain as the electrocution injured him. Next thing he knew he felt a heavy blow to his chest, no doubt caused by Red-**X**'s bo staff. The blow sent him flying like a ragdoll to the wall, where he was grabbed by several of the robot henchmen and was being carried off. Superboy ran up from behind Red-**X **knocking him into thewall. Artemis came up infront of him shooting a foam arrow trapping him against the wall.

"_Rob!_" KidFlash shouted. KidFlash and Aqualad ran towards the henchmen to rescue him while the others kept the other henchmen away from them. Aqualad sent a burst of water after the robots. He managed to hit the one carrying Robin. KidFlash ran faster to grab him before he hits the ground. M'gann tried to levitate Robin before he hit the ground, unfortunately the moment KidFlash grabbed him a loud earsplitting high frequency was heard throughout the hallway, causing the rest of the robots to haywire and burst and the entire team to fall unconscious.

…

Footsteps of metal laced boots and regular dress shoes echoed throughout the quiet hallway.

"Good work Wintergreen. Thanks to your high frequency device, now we have a whole team of ex-heroes ready to become apprentices."

"D-dad?" A weak voice said.

"Grant. You awoke early. Good work son. You did a fine job handling Robin." Deathstroke turned to Wintergreen. "Wintergreen would you send someone to dig him out and when he is, redress his wounded hand, it seems as though he's injured it again."

"Of course sir. May I ask what you plan to do with the children?"

"I could always use more apprentices I guess." Deathstroke said nonchalantly. "This time they won't have a choice in the matter," Deathstroke looked down at an unconscious Robin, "that didn't work so well the last time. I'll prevail where Cadmus failed."

**XXXX**

December 20, 2011 (Morning)

Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) was monitoring the Watch Tower alert system. A signal from Mawnan popped onto the screen. The signal was unspecific and unclear. It didn't even seem to be alerting anything dangerous, it didn't even resemble a call for help. It was more like an awareness gesture, like someone sending out a signal claiming _**I'm here**_. Green Lantern was about to answer the signal when another alert sounded it was from the green lantern corps and it was urgent. He had no other choice but to discard the bizarre signal from Mawnan and leave the next hero on monitor duty to handle it.

December 22, 2011 (Morning-Afternoon)

It isn't till two days later Superman receives a message saying Bruce's cure is ready. As he makes his way inside the Watch Tower he passes the monitor and notices a blinking light indicating a signal or message has been sent while Bruce was in recovery. Superman finds the signal on the monitor.

"Mawnan?" Superman whispered while staring at the screen in shock. He traced the signal searching for a visual on who sent it. To his shock he saw what looked like video footage of the team battling something or someone called Owlman who was wearing an inhibitor collar of all things in the middle of a very familiar looking forest. He watched as Aqualad transmitted the signal and removed the collar from a large beast shaped like an owl. Superman's eyes widened.

"_That must've been what left the pellet with the skull_." Superman thought. Superman's attention was peaked when he heard Aqualad's voice.

_**"Let's move. Remember, finding Robin is still our first priority**_._**"**_

"Robin's missing?" Superman asked while pulling up the roster for Mt. Justice occupants this past week.

_**"Whoever put that collar on the Owlman, you think that person has Robin and is close by?" Miss Martian asked.**_

_**"Hopefully that's a possibility." Aqualad answered.**_

"There looking for Robin and no one was aware! They even have a lead in Mawnan! Why didn't they tell anyone?!" Superman was outraged with the team even though he had no desire of working with them previously until he gets to know Superboy a little more. There was one last glimpse of Aqualad and several other members of the team, before the footage was cut. Superman would've blasted the monitor in outrage and fly straight to Mawnan to give the team a piece of his mind, but then he heard his cell phone ringing and looked at his caller ID.

"Bruce?" Superman sped to the recovery ward and distinctly heard Bruce's voice saying,

"_**C'mon answer already!" **_Superman got to the room.

_**"Is this fast enough?" Superman asked.**_

_**"Not fast enough." Bruce grumbled. **_

Throughout the rest of the conversation Superman feigned knowing about Robin, he assumed Bruce must already know, and doesn't want to get the kids in trouble with him… yet, why else would he have been found knocked out, as Mathew Malone he is Dick Grayson's best friend, school is definitely where he got kidnapped. All Bruce needs to know from him is that the cure is ready and there's already a lead on Robin to motivate him to turn back as fast as possible.

By early afternoon Batman was in the building, and he was ready to fight for his son back.

A/N:

:O OHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYY GAWWWWWWWD! FINALLY!

This chapter suffered through soooooooooo much writer's block, I lost inspiration to it too many times to count and I finally freak'n finish it! WOOOHOOOO! :D I think inspiration returned because I was watching the new episode of Gotham as I wrote this. And OH MY GAWD! All of the cameos you won't believe it! I don't wanna spoil it if you guys haven't watched it, but if you're curious as to why this specific episode inspired/motivated me to write, I'll give you a hint. The episode was called, _**"The Blind Fortune Teller"**_ WATCH IT! Thank you so much for being patient with me since freak'n November of 2013! I hope this chapter was worth the freakishly long wait. The next chapter will most likely be the final chapter. I'm not going to go into detail over what happened the last two days between the 20th and 22 because the team doesn't do very much. Basically their unconscious between those two days, because Deathstroke is experimenting on them psychologically. There maybe an epilogue I'm still contemplating that. Please review and recommend this story to anyone who hasn't read it.

One last thing:

Thank you all to my wonderful readers, reviewers, and anyone who favorite and followed who have been enjoying this story! I love you all! See you soon! Hopefully. :D

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


End file.
